The Shinso Gambit
by FreeTraderBeowolf
Summary: A human, A ghoul, A Shinso Vampire. At one time or another, he was each of those things. Was it pride, was it love. Something drove Akashiya Moka to save Tsukune's life. Was it prophecy, was it a Dark Lords hubris, or was it a Dark Lords hope. Something caused Mikogami to intervene and use Magic on the young man. Rated M just in case I need the room.
1. Chapter 1:A Life Forever Changed

**Authors Note and Disclaimer: Any and all characters belonging to Rosario Vampire Manga and Rosario Anime are not mine I am just reinterpreting them for the purpose of this fan fiction**

**This begins shortly after the incident with the Anti-Thesis and the Great Barrier. In this Universe, Fairy Tale is more of a business and extension of the great vampire houses and their grips on the reins of power in the mortal world. What if the impossible happens and Tsukune becomes a vampire. In this RVAU, Only Vampires who either die or come right to the edge of death from giving their blood and youkai aura to a mortal can turn a mortal into a vampire without the help of some powerful magic. And the Headmaster has access to that magic.**

**After reading several fan fictions here, I felt the need to write my own version of these characters that I have enjoyed experiencing through the Manga and the Fan Fiction. I decided that second born vampires are truly a deliberate act of either great magic or great sacrifice. My hope is that you the reader enjoys the world I am creating.**

**Prologue**

Many years ago, the three Hades Lords battled against the great shinso vampire Alucard. As Touhou Fuhai and Mikogami Tenmei battled Alucard, Akashiya Akasha Bloodriver dived into Alucard and sealed him up from the inside. Eventually Shuzen Issa was able to rescue Akasha. Akasha was swept away by the charm of Issa. While she stayed with Issa she eventually bore him two daughters, Moka and Kokoa. These two joined Issa's other two daughters in the Shuzen household. When Moka turned ten her mother went missing and Moka's powers were sealed by the Rosario made by her own mother. Moka was sent away to live in the human world until she turned fifteen and was eligible to attend Youkai Academy.

Touhou Fuhai returned to Hong Kong to attend to family matters and lead a more circumspect life. Here he would stay, suppressing his aura and continuing his research until called upon by Mikogami.

Mikogami seeing the danger that all youkai would face if they didn't find a way to assimilate into human society and shield their true nature from the humans, Started his program of co-existence, with the help of the other two Dark Lords, Akashiya Akasha and Touhou Fuhai. To this end he founded the Youkai Academy. It was from here that he gathered a group of adults that would share his vision of the future. He also cultivated connections with various conclaves of monsters and formed a coalition that set forth the rules of co-existence.

In the present day the realm of monsters, among the various dimensions and conclaves is divided into three groups. They are led by Mikogami, Touhou Fuhai, and Shuzen Issa representing the Interests of Akasha.

In the Youkai Academy, an academy of monsters, Aono Tsukune, a human, found himself surrounded by monsters of all kinds. Against all odds he was not only surviving, he was attracting and surrounding himself with a group of young female monsters who were loyal to Tsukune, each other and the school. Over the course of his first year, Tsukune's courage and devotion to his friends brought him to the brink of death. One of his friends attempts to save his life, by the injection of her blood, caused Tsukune to be turned into a ghoul. The Headmaster arrived barely in time to use a holy lock and seal away the vampire blood so that Tsukune would no longer be a mindless ghoul. It was shortly after this that Tsukune and his group of friends battled the group anti-thesis and narrowly averted the destruction of the great barrier.

**Chapter 1**

A Life Forever Changed

Headmaster Mikogami arrived at his office early in the morning after spending a few hours in quiet meditation. On his desk were the two folders of Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka. For the better part of a year, the headmaster had been collecting information on not only those two students, but on several that had close ties to them as well. Just last week those two had together fought to protect the school, and along with their friends had protected the great barrier as well. Before him was also the letter sent last month by the Snow Priestess and the rosario of Akashiya Moka. It had been the better part of a week since he had received the rosario. And Mikogami had been reading over the letter for the better part of that month looking for the time and the place with which to act, and the time was now and the place was in his lab. Mikogami motioned for one of his aides to send for Akashiya Moka, and to have Aono Tsukune taken directly to his laboratory.

Also that morning, Akashiya Moka san awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, and the silence that resulted from Omote's sacrifice when she forced the rosario off. Moka san quietly dressed and brushed her long silvery hair, then headed out to go to class. Walking along the path, she saw Tsukune emerge from the boys dorm. Moka san felt a bit annoyed with herself that she felt her heart quicken just a bit. _This is not the way a vampire should feel about a human dammit._ Tsukune waved to Moka san, as he ran to catch up with her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Moka san."

"Ohayou Tsukune san".

In silence they walked on to class that morning, Tsukune stealing glances at Moka san, and Moka san pretending she didn't notice.

As they walked into class Moka held her head high her eyes warily watching the other students as she took her seat. An hour later, one of Mikogami's aids stopped by the classroom and escorted Akashiya Moka to the administration building and into the headmaster's office while another took Aono Tsukune directly to the lab. As she entered the headmaster's office Moka respectfully bowed to the headmaster, then sat down, with her back erect and her head up, keeping direct eye contact with the headmaster.

Mikogami looked up from his notes as Akashiya Moka entered his office and took a seat, smoothing out her clothes just a bit. He quietly turned a page in his notes on the desk.

Moka cleared her throat. "Headmaster, I believe you requested to see me."

"Ah yes, Akashiya san, I have a few questions for you concerning recent events. I see that a young human is capable of removing your seal. It seems that he is very protective of your sealed self. And despite the perils he faced, that should have killed him, he now lives thanks to you. But he lives in a very precarious state."

Moka san lifted her head up a notch as she looked back into the headmaster's eyes. "Yes, sir that is all true, and it does seem that my sealed personality was quite fond of him. But you do not have to worry, I am well aware that I am responsible for him seeing that It was my decision to try and save his life."

The headmaster turned another page, made a couple of notations and continued "Ah, I see. One doesn't hear words like that from an S-Class vampire. Your kind rarely acknowledges the lower races. Much less saves them."

Moka crossed her arms as she stared back at the Headmaster "It is my business who i choose to recognize and who I choose to save."

"Who you choose to recognize. I think it's maybe something a bit more like desire, or maybe even love." Mikogami says as he grins just a bit.

Moka raises here voice just a bit. "Me in love with him? Surely you jest. My outer persona maybe, she is sentimental like that, but I am not. " _No I cannot afford to be like her, she thought to herself._

"Well, what if the young man was a vampire instead of a sealed ghoul? What then?"

Moka san's eyes momentarily light up, then a sadness passes through them. "Even if that were possible, can you imagine the disdain I would receive if I were to bring home a vampire with no lineage as a mate. And what of Tsukune, I have come to know him well enough to know that he would never settle for merely being my lover. He still believes in that human sentimental love. Besides becoming a vampire is so rare as to be nigh impossible." Shaking her head as if to throw off the thoughts, Moka then leans in towards the headmaster with a cold and stern look on her face. "Just what sort of games are you playing, Sir.? I do not take kindly to being toyed with," Her voice drops in pitch just a bit and she pronounces each word distinctly. "even from you".

Leaning back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest. "Oh I assure you I am playing no game here. I am sure after seeing the great seal you have a greater appreciation for my talents." The headmaster rose to his feet. "Question is, what will Tsukune choose if given the choice? Oh, and just so you know, as an appreciation of what you did to protect this school I will repair your rosario."

_Moka's mind races, surely he wouldn't refuse to be one of us. _Respectfullynoddingher head, "I am grateful to have it repaired. I am however sure that father would have found someone to repair it if needed."

"Still, I will repair it. Shall we go find Tsukune."

**XXX Mikogami's Laboratory. four hours earlier**

Toujou Ruby was walking briskly from her small office to the Headmaster's laboratory. Thinking back as she walks, she remembers fondly all of her new friends and all that they risked at the Witches Knoll, and now at the Headmaster's request she was working as his assistant.

Ruby entered the laboratory and she began the painstaking process of painting all of the glyphs on the alter that her master had requested. Some of the glyphs she knew, but most she didn't recognize. Bit by bit the glyphs glowed as she applied them then seemed to sink just a bit into the altars as they quit glowing. Finally with her work done, she opened up a small door to a little side room and began to memorize the chants for the spells that she would be assisting the Headmaster with.

**XXX Mikogami's Laboratory**

Tsukune found himself seated at a desk in a fairly large room deep underground. There were small lights spaced evenly around the walls, and as he looked inwards he could see all manner of symbols etched in a very large circle around what looked like three altars of some sort. Two of them large enough for a person to lay upon, and the third in the middle was a column about a meter in height and a third of that in diameter. Across the room a door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Ruby san", Tsukune shouted.

Toujou Ruby smiled as she heard her name and quickly crossed the room.

"I am so happy to see you Ruby san."

Ruby blushed a bit at Tsukune's words. "I am happy to see you too".

"Ruby san, Do you know whats going on. Why I have been brought here?"

Toujou Ruby shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she resists the urge to pace. "Tsukune, my master will be here soon, and he will have a few questions for you. It is important that you listen to him. Now let me see your right hand." Ruby frowns when she sees that at least three of the links in the Holy Lock were damaged in the fights against Anti-thesis.

Tsukune nods his head. "I will listen, and don't be sad, it's all going to be alright"

Tsukune turns his head, as he sees the headmaster and Moka san enter the room, his eyes lighting up at seeing Moka san.

Ruby quickly bows to the headmaster and stands quietly to the side waiting on his instructions.

As the headmaster took his seat behind a desk, he motioned for Moka to take a seat beside Tsukune.

"Aono San, I hope you haven't been waiting to long, but I had to speak with Akashiya san first before I talked with you."

In a self deprecating manner Tsukune ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. Ruby san has kept me company"

"Good, very good". The headmaster opens up the folder in his hand "Now.. Now.. where to start. Hmm. Tsukune I don't know if you know this or not, but your status as a sealed ghoul is a bit precarious right now. It seems that in your battle to protect the school the holy lock did suffer a little damage. And as you know that holy lock on your wrist wasn't made for you but rather for another, so it will eventually break, letting you become a mindless ghoul again."

Tsukune took in a bit of a breath as he listened to the headmaster.

"While you were in the infirmary shortly after the incident with Midou, and the vampire blood held in check by the holy lock I took a small sample of the blood in your body and performed some rigorous tests. It seems that Akashiya san's blood is considerably more powerful than I originally suspected and its effect on you, well to put it bluntly son, your holy lock is going to have to be replaced before that blood totally erodes its protection, and I would rather do it sooner than later. But I have a question for you, do you want to live your life out as a sealed ghoul, always having to worry about when the lock will fail, or would you rather become a full fledged vampire, and never have to worry about that ever again. Take your time and think it through."

Tsukune looked like someone had just hit him with a brick, with that totally surprised look on his face. He looked over at Moka, then turned back to the headmaster, "You... You can make me into a Vampire?"

Mikogami leaned in just a fraction towards Tsukune, his eyes glowing just under the hood of his robes. "Well, yes I can. Of course a lot of the hard work was already done by Akashiya San when she injected her blood into you and turned you into a ghoul. It's just a matter of making a few little adjustments". The headmaster wasn't going to mention how horrifically painful it was going to be.

Moka raised her voice "Adjustments. You call turning someone into a Vampire, adjustments?"

Turning his gaze fully on Moka he replied "Yes Akashiya san, adjustments. First off, I am going to process some more of your blood, and then I will use that to alter Tsukune and turn him into a vampire. Akashiya san I don't know if you know this but if a vampire chooses to give themselves fully to another by injecting ever last drop of their blood, then it has been known to turn someone into a vampire. I am just helping that process along, without having to use up much of Akashiya san's blood. It is extremely rare for this to happen on its own if at all, if the vampire doesn't give up its life but it's much more likely if they do. Also Akashiya san because of the way your blood affected him I can't reverse the process and make him human again. He has been changed to much already". Of course there are a few vampires out there that also are well versed in the arts and have learned how to use magic like I am going to do here and make these adjustments. But given the way vampires think it will be very rare to find a vampire that has gone though the second birth as some have called it."

Smiling, Tsukune turned to Moka and spoke "Moka san you know I will always be there for you to protect you. You know I have been trying to get stronger so I can protect you. " smiling "Now I can truly protect you."

Moka san just stared speechless. _He is doing this for me. Oh Tsukune you foolish boy. _For just a moment or two she smiled a warm smile towards Tsukune and then just as quickly it was gone, and that aloof expression returned to her face.

"Headmaster before we start I have a question or two of my own. You said that if nothing was done that Tsukune's holy lock will eventually break. How can you be so sure?"

The headmaster reached over and held up Tsukune's wrist. "As you can see some of the links have already broken."

Moka looked over at Tsukune before turning her attention back to the headmaster. "Tsukune is my responsibility sir. It was my choices that brought us to this point. Since he wishes to finish what I started, I will allow you to perform this ritual. But Tsukune will become my student. And if I find that it is needed, after graduation I will take him to Castle Shuzen to complete his training. This is non-negotiable."

"And why should I agree to your conditions?"

Moka leans in her face set in a mask of determination. "Because I started this so it is my responsibility and mine alone."

"Very well then, I will hold you to your word. It is time then that we get started." The headmaster stands up and directs the two of them over to two stone alters in the lab. Each one is covered in runes of various types. "Now Tsukune if you will just lay face up on the alter on the left. And Akashiya san on the alter on the right."

Once the two of them were positioned on the alters, Headmaster Mikogami stands behind Moka and motions for Ruby to stand behind Tsukune. Both the headmaster and Ruby begin to chant. First very slowly, but picking up speed they continue to chant. As they do, the runes on the two alters begin to glow and both Tsukune and Moka find themselves held solidly to the alters, as the air above and around them begins to lightly glow in an azure hue. Slowly the headmaster's and Ruby's voice become softer and softer till the chanting stops. Mikogami walks over to Tsukune. Pushing his hand in to the glowing field, he removes the holy lock and its chains from around Tsukune's wrist. Ruby, taking a curved blade, walks over to Moka and makes a small cut into her wrist letting blood drain into a cup she held in her hand. She then takes the cup and places it on the small alter set between the two main ones and proceeds to chant. As she chants three rings of glyphs begin to glow. Then taking the cup from the small alter, she holds up Tsukune's head and while the headmaster begins to chant again and pours the blood down his throat.

With a bit of a flourish with his hands the headmaster says "Fear not young man, for soon you shall become a vampire. The blood you drank has been infused with a massive amount of demonic energy and once I lay the rosario of judgment upon your head, your body will become altered at the very core pulling you in tune with Akashiya san's very nature as a vampire."

Now as both Ruby and headmaster Mikogami chanted, Mikogami placed the roasrio of judgment upon the head of Tsukune. Tsukune's body was wracked with pain as wave after wave flowed through his body. Within a few seconds Tsukune was floating in a sea of pain. As the pain began to recede Tsukune was in a sea of darkness with only the sound of a heartbeat close by. At first the only sound was a heartbeat a slow heartbeat. As Tsukune continued to listen a faint second heartbeat could be heard. How long he floated in that darkness he didn't know. Only the sounds of the two heartbeats were his companions. Tsukune continued to listen to the two heartbeats for what felt like about thirty minutes when he felt one maybe two presences. They were sleeping, of that much he was certain. As quickly as the pain left it returned. Finally the pain receded, leaving Tsukune spent and exhausted.

Moka strained against the restraints until she could see Tsukune. She watched as Tsukune's hair began to turn silver, his eyes red and slitted. Moka could hardly believe her eyes, but there before her, Tsukune was actually becoming a vampire. She could feel his aura pulsing with energy and life. As hard as it was to believe, she knew deep down it was happening. Here was the first time she had ever seen a human became a vampire. The impossible had actually happened.

Reaching into his pocket the headmaster removed two rosario's from his pocket. As the chanting from Ruby stopped the restraints fell away from the two young vampires.

"I prepared both of these rosario's for the two of you this last week. Actually I prepared Tsukune's yesterday, yours young lady took the better part of a week. I want you to understand that they have been made and repaired in such a way that you can each take your own rosario off and you can take each others off, but no one else can." As he said that, Mikogami handed each of them their rosario.

Moka turned toward Tsukune, holding the rosario close to the chain and said "Remember you are my responsibility Tsukune. What you do reflects on me." and with that Moka placed her rosario back on its chain and quickly returned to her outer self. Tsukune a bit more hesitant did the same. As he did, his body also began to change. No longer was his hair silver, nor his eyes red, but rather he looked again like a human and even to Moka's senses he seemed to be almost one as well but she could still sense his aura a bit. As she looked over at the headmaster with her emerald eyes. "You said we can remove our own and each others? That i will no longer need fear being trapped in a sealed state unable to protect myself."

"Yes, you can now remove your own seals as well as the others seal. No one else will be able to remove them. When I made Tsukune's and fixed yours I set his up that way and altered yours as well. Also young lady, I went in and not only fixed the flaws introduced when you broke it, but I made some changes so that it doesn't matter how long you stay in either form, yours now like Tsukune's will not weaken with use. You can be in either form as long as you choose".

Outer Moka eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at the rosario hanging from the gold chain around Tsukune's neck and felt her own hanging from her collar. She jumped down from the alter and ran over to Tsukune.

**Restrain yourself Omote. Remember who we are.**

Moka, her pink hair flowing as she turned her head and said "Sir, I.. I can't express how happy you have made me."

The headmaster just smiled a ghostly smile under those robes of his. "Ruby, would you please escort our young students. I am sure they are exhausted and could use some rest."

Toujou Ruby Bowed "Yes master" and took Tsukune and Moka in tow.

Later that evening, in his office Mikogami went over it all in his head. It had all gone according to plan, even to the choice that Tsukune made, just as the snow priestess had predicted. The headmaster then let out a sigh as he thought about the contents of Akashiya san's file. She has some very deep issues. And Mikogami feared that they will come back to haunt her. A lot was riding on the actions of those two. He hoped that they would get through all this and make the right choices. There was one thing that he hadn't told Akashiya san, the other reason it took so long was as complicated as the seal was it took awhile to adjust it so that now the two would be able to freely talk to each other and know whats going on instead of being in a fog. He could tell from his examinations that they were already probably able to talk to each other a bit more, but that was because the seal had been slowly eroding all this time. Most likely he thought they would just think it is just a natural progression and not place any significance on it.

One last thought crossed Mikogami's mind, _Akasha, why, why did you make that outer personality so alive?_


	2. Chapter 2:Dream a Little Dream

**Authors note: Well time for the standard disclaimer. All R&V characters are not mine, I am just reinterpreting them for the fan fiction. This chapter is a bit on the short side, so I hope that my pace isn't going to fast. Please leave reviews I truly want to know what you think of what I have written. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Dream a Little Dream

It was late as Tsukune and Moka emerged from headmaster. Mikogami's laboratory. Escorted by Toujou Ruby, they walked back to the dorms in silence. The creaks and moans of the old trees could be heard in the background while everyone was lost in their own thoughts. With one foot in front of the other, they marched onward to the dorms, with their own thoughts running heavily around in their heads.

Tsukune was lightly fingering the rosario at his neck as he glanced over at the pink haired Moka chan, walking at his side. It seemed that everything was happening so fast. Tsukune barely had time to understand all that was happening to him, yet deep down he knew he could now be with his Moka chan forever. Still it hurt to know he would never be human again, and that he would have to hide his true self behind this rosario from his parents who raised him, from his cousin who grew up with him, and from all the other humans out in the world he might meet.

Beside him Moka chan was also lost in thought, as both inner and outer Moka began to realize that they were no longer trapped by the seal, that they could remove it at will. They both realized that they were no longer forced to rely on Tsukune to release the seal.

Omote's mind, whirling with doubts and fears she thought"Ura, do you think he will stay with us? I know I shouldn't think this way, but if he stays, we won't be alone anymore. I don't want to be alone."

Ura replied "Of course he will stay. He is ours now."

After returning to their respective dorms, that night as they both slept the connection forged as a side effect of Mikogami's magic began to take hold as they dreamed.

Moka walked under a silvery moon, along a windswept beach, with the breeze flowing though her silver hair. Up ahead she saw Tsukune standing, his dark silver hair waving a bit on the nights breeze. Despite the quickening pace of her heart, she slowed her walk just a bit. Her sandels just peeking out from under the hem of her light aqua sleeveless, and strapless dress.

Tsukune fidgeted a bit in the oyster white suit, as one foot tapped lightly to the rhythm of the band playing on the back porch of a small beach house. As he stood there, a bright and warm smile appeared on his countenance as his eyes tracked a vision of beauty approaching him. Watching he couldn't help but be moved by the sight of Moka in her light aqua dress, walking towards him, as the waves shimmered in the moonlight while they broke upon the beach.

Moka could now clearly hear a band playing, as she walked closer but not directly towards Tsukune. Glancing up at the young man, her heart began to race and a deep blush appeared on her face. Quickly she averted her eyes for a couple of seconds before her gaze was drawn back to him, like a moth to the flame.

Like a sun in the middle of dark space, Tsukune stood, slowly pivoting as Moka continued to draw closer. Then he took one step forward, a warm smile beaming to Moka as he spoke "You look like an angel tonight. Would you give me the honor of a dance?". Tsukune held his hand out for her, as he took the last step, stopping but a step from her.

Moka took his hand, nodding her head, as Tsukune gently pulled her to him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She let her body begin to sway to the beat of the music as she followed Tsukune's lead. For hours it seemed they danced, gently kissing each other.

"Moka san, I am so happy right now. I care so much for you. I love you" Tsukune took Moka's face in his hands and pulling her to him, Tsukune passionately kissed Moka.

Slowly it all faded away as the sound bells and buzzes could be heard glaring against the music.

Tsukune sat straight up, his alarm clock buzzing at him from across the room. Flashes of memory moved across his mind like slides in a slide show. Images of Moka in a light aqua blue dress. The feel of the small of her back under his hand. The taste of her lips. He sat in the bed for a few minutes, before he turned and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. Tsukune glared once more at the alarm clock, wishing he could just pull the covers back over his head and dive back into the dream. But with a sigh of regret he stood up and began his morning routine.

Meanwhile over in the girls dorm, Moka groped for her alarm clock, a couple of fingers tapping the snooze button to quiet the chiming bells, as she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Inside the rosario, Ura had slept and dreamed last night. Now to some extent the afterglow of the dream was still with her. She could almost smell the ocean, a vivid memory of Tsukune holding her tight against his body as they danced was clear in her mind.

"Ohayou Omote,"

Omote could hear the cheerfulness of Ura's voice through the rosario. "Wow, your in a good mood this morning. Did you have a nice dream last night?"

"I had a wonderful dream, Omote. I danced the night away with our Tsukune. He was so handsome in his white suit." Ura said, her voice warm and soft compared to its normal more shall we say harsh tones. "Did you dream as well, Omote?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like yours, I just remember brief images here and there." she said in quiet voice.

Omote and Ura continued to chat to each other as Omote Moka prepared for another day at school. With the uniform back on, Moka headed downstairs and out of the girls dorm, her eyes searching for Tsukune as she walked towards the main school building. Walking into the courtyard in front of the school, Moka quickened here steps until she was walking beside Tsukune. Reaching over Moka took Tsukune's hand as she smiled up at him. Tsukune smiled back at Moka, giving her hand a little squeeze.

**XXX Yesterday Homeroom Class**

As usual, Mizore sat unnoticed in the back of the class, her eyes and hear focused upon Tsukune. Being known as the stalker wasn't without reason. Her ability to move unnoticed was finely tuned, and she used all of her skill now to follow Tsukune and Moka as they were escorted from the morning class. Even as skilled as she was though, not even Mizore would be able to follow the pair for very long inside the Administration building without being caught.

For hours she sat waiting outside while all sorts of dour thoughts ran through her head. Finally when she was about to give up three emerged from the administration building, Toujou Ruby, Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka. Moving with the shadows she traced their steps until they were at the school dorms. A small smile found its way on her face when the three went their seperate ways. Tomorrow yes tomorrow she would be ready. Something was happening and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**XXX Present time School Yard**

As the various students walked towards the school building, a few here and there stood loitering while the others walked on past them. Amongst those standing to the side, was one Shirayuki Mizore. This lavender haired girl was another of the students close to Tsukune and also a member of the Newspaper Club. And like the other members of the club, she too harbored feelings for Tsukune. Seeing Moka and Tsukune being so friendly this morning, she began to silently follow them, staying just close enough to hear the conversation, but still far enough away to avoid detection. With her ability to seemingly blend in they didn't call her a stalker for nothing.

Looking ahead Tsukune began to speak. "Moka chan, I want you to know how happy I am to have you by my side. After all that happened yesterday I was in daze and I just felt so overwhelmed. But last night it all became crystal clear. I had a dream where i was dancing with Ura Moka. And it felt so right. This morning, seeing you I know it's both of you that are so special to me."

Omote could almost hear Ura gasp when she heard Tsukune's words. "Omote I don't know exactly what is happening here, but I think he shared my dream. Ask him what I was wearing last night." Moka leaned in towards Tsukune. "Tsukune, what was Ura wearing in your dream?"

Turning his head to Moka. "Ah, Moka chan, she was wearing this light aqua dress, and I had on this white suit."

Ura's mind whirled with the possibilities. "Omote, I don't know how, or why, but we had the same dream last night, Tsukune and I. Tell him we will meet with him in the woods after class to talk later".

"Tsukune, Ura wants me to tell you that she wants to talk to you later on this afternoon after classes."

"Did she say what it was about?".

"No, she just said the two of you need talk."

Tsukune nodded his head.

As the Tsukune and Moka walked on into the school building, from the shadows, Mizore quietly stood listening to Tsukune and Moka's conversation. Well she thought to herself. "I guess I will just have follow them and see whats so important."

Later that afternoon in the grave yard Tsukune watched as Moka chan came up the hill to join him in the graveyard, removing her rosario as she stopped in front of him. Also in the graveyard, Mizore sat quietly in one of the trees a small lollipop dangled loosely in her mouth. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like the direction it was heading.

"Hello Tsukune" Moka san said, her long silver hair waving into the wind. "So tell me of the dream you had last night."

"Well, I only remember bits and pieces, but I remember the feeling of dancing, and the sound of the ocean. A face, I think it was your face. And it felt like it went on for hours but I can't be sure, cause its only fragments I remember. But I also remember being happy. Happy cause I was with one of the two most wonderful women that I know. A silver haired beauty and her pink haired sister."

"See Ura I told you he loves us."

"Quiet Omote, I need to think."

Clearing his throat, "Moka san I am serious when I say I was happy to be with you. And its not because your beautiful on the outside, but because of who you are in here" tapping his heart. "We have been here almost a year now and didn't you once say if I made Moka chan unhappy I would have to seduce you? Well I want to give you my love, not try and seduce you." spinning around on one foot. "Besides now that I am like you, you don't have to hide your feelings anymore." grinning lightly.

Moka draws herself up fully. "Don't get ahead of yourself Tsukune san. After all you have been a full vampire for what a day now. You have no idea what it means to be a vampire like me."

"Didn't you tell the headmaster that I was your responsibility, that you were going to teach me. Well teach me what it means to be a vampire."

"I know I am going to regret this, Omote let me spend this weekend with Tsukune." Ura asks of her outer half.

"I will, even as much as I wanted to spend it with him I will." Omote grudgingly replies.

Stepping right up to Tsukune, her eyes boring into Tsukune's she began to speak with a restrained anger in her voice. "You need not remind me of my responsibilities, Tsukune. I am well aware of what I said. I am going to train you how to be a vampire and you will learn or I will break every bone in your body before I am through. Do I make myself clear?"

Flinching a bit under Moka fierce gaze, Tsukune managed to reply "Crystal clear Akashiya sensei".

With a bit of annoyance in her thoughts. "This is all your fault Omote"

Omote giggles inside.

Just a short distance away, another was also coming to a conclusion about what was being said. Sitting quietly in her perch, Mizore's heart felt like a great weight had been placed upon it, when she heard what amounted to Tsukune's declaration of love to Moka. And she almost dropped her lollipop when she heard that Tsukune was now a vampire. She knew that he had just barely escaped being destroyed when he had turned into a mindless ghoul, but thanks to the headmaster, he was sealed. But now to find out he was a vampire. Peering closer she could make out the rosario hanging from a gold chain around his neck and noticed that his holy lock was no longer on his wrist. Mizore shook her head a bit, her heart growing heavier as she knew this would only serve to pull him closer to Moka and away from her and the others. But a sliver of hope remained at the bit of anger escaping Moka's lips. Maybe there was still a chance to pull Tsukune away from her.


	3. Chapter 3:Akashiya Sensei

**Authors Note: I was looking around on a R+V wiki and I noticed something that I had done in the prologue that wasn't canon with either the manga or the anime. I had changed Kokoa, from being a Shuzen to being an Akashiya. My initial thought was to go in and fix the prologue on chapter 1, but after I took some time to consider it, I have decided that I do prefer Kokoa and Moka to both be Akashiya.**

**Chapter 3**

Akashiya Sensei

Before heading back to the school dorms Tsukune and Moka agreed to meet the next day to begin Tsukune's training. Now as the sun was shining brightly on a clear Saturday morning, Tsukune waited patiently outside the girls dorm for Moka to emerge. As he stood there in the quiet of the early morning, he could hear the faint sound of two heartbeats. It was so faint that he just dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him and chalked it all up to being so nervous about his upcoming day with Moka chan, and Moka san. As much as he wanted to be more affectionate around Ura Moka those eyes and the proud way she carried herself just wouldn't let him. At least for now.

Omote Moka busily fixed two lunches for today, one for Ura to eat and one for Tsukune. She was going to miss being the one with her Tsukune today, but she had agreed to let her Inner self spend the day with Tsukune, beside it wasn't like she wouldn't be there in the background with them. Ever since the headmaster had repaired her rosario, she and Ura knew what was happening with the other at all times. Looking around, she packed the two lunches and threw in two blood packs for today. Next she picked out a yellow sun dress for Ura to wear and pulled off the rosario, letting herself fade into the background while Ura took over the body.

Ura looked around the room for a bit. "Omote, the dress is nice, but I think I will stick to the uniform today. I see what your trying to do, but its not going to be. I have to train him not date him. At least for today." Ura picked up the basket and headed downstairs and outside where Tsukune quietly sat on a bench waiting for her.

Ura Moka took a seat next to Tsukune as she motioned for him to stay put. "Tsukune before we get started I brought you a little something to drink. "Pulling out the two blood packs, Moka hands one to Tsukune while she keeps the other for herself. "We might as well start your training now."

Tsukune looked at Ura Moka with a bit of bewilderment in his eyes, then he asked. "This is blood, isn't it."

"Yes, it is blood. It won't taste as good as when you feed directly, but it will satisfy you. Tsukune this is very important. Before, when you were a sealed ghoul you could live off of human food, but now that your a vampire, you have to drink blood or the hunger will overwhelm you and drive you to the point that you lose control, becoming a danger to yourself and others. Do you understand?"

Tsukune nodded. "I do Moka san"

The two of them sat quietly on the bench drinking from the blood packs while two sets of eyes were staring down at them from the girls dorm.

Moka smiled for a second then said. "We are going to a little field today where we can train. While we are there I am the instructor and you are my student. So until we are done, I wish to be properly addressed as is my due."

"Yes Akashiya Sensei" he replied.

Moka smiled for a second and then motioned for them to go.

Inside the girls dorm, two young girls, Mizore and Kurumu each came out of their room's to see the other standing in the hall. Mizore the snow girl, and Kurumu the succubus, both members of the Newspaper club, along with Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and the lecherous werewolf Ginei the clubs president, were both in love with Tsukune and rivals for Tsukune's affections with not only each other, but with Moka as well. As they stood there waiting on the other to speak first, Tsukune and Moka were leaving the dorms and headed out to train.

"Well, well if it isn't the little stalker girl. I bet you were going to run out and stalk Tsukune again weren't you?"

"And what if I was, Kurumu? I bet you don't even know whats going on right now."

"What do you mean, whats going on right now?" Kurumu's eyes flashed in indignation, as she stood in front of Mizore.

"Well for one, Tsukune is now a vampire, like Moka. Shouldn't take you to long to see where that is headed."

To say the Kurumu was stunned would be an understatement. Her Destined One was now a vampire.

Mizore continued. "Well I see that went over well. Maybe you would like to know that Moka is now training our Tsukune."

Kurumu snapped back "And which Moka is training him?"

"The inner one."

Mizore watched as the wheels started turning inside the succubus's head.

"We have to do something Mizore. We can fight amongst each other later. Right now we have to rescue Tsukune from her clutches."

Smiling Mizore replied. "Then lets go before they get to far away".

Mizore and Kurumu, left the girls dorm and proceeded to track down Tsukune and Moka.

As they walked down to the field by the shoreline, Tsukune and Moka finished their blood packs. Moka began to talk as the walked.

"As I was saying about having to drink blood, your just like me now. You can still eat food, but you need to feed at least two to three times a week on blood. I will see to it that you have a supply of blood packs now that we are both vampires. we could feed from each other but it wouldn't do us any good, since the blood would just be going back and forth. Tsukune, your blood is your strength, lose to much and you will become to weak to fight. And always remember you are a vampire now. A member of an elite race. You better act like it, especially around other vampires or you will find yourself shunned or worse killed."

Moka paused for a moment, her brow furrowed before she continued. "Tsukune, when you entered this academy you were human. You had a human's senses and sensibilities. Now you are youkai. You now have a youkai's senses, it's time for you to also have a youkai's sensibilities."

Tsukune looked at Moka with a perplexed expression on his face. "What do you mean, a youkai's sensibilities?"

"Tsukune, you are going to find that a lot of what you cling to as morality is relative. Each youkai society has it's own rules. You now belong to the vampires. Now you must learn the morality of vampires."

"Is this the same morality that says humans are food, Sensei? I accept that I will drink the blood of humans. But I will not, I cannot accept that killing humans will be my new morality. Think about all of what we have been through this year. Don't you think we are supposed to find a new morality, a better morality?" Tsukune spoke with passion in his voice.

Moka paused as she considered Tsukune's words before she continued. "That is true, but you still need to understand how other youkai think."

Again Moka paused before she continued. "Well we should continue with your training then. It is time to develop your senses. Do you remember when we first met, just after you removed the rosario?"

Tsukune nods.

"When I was released you could feel my youkai aura, my demonic energy. Tsukune you can also see that energy if you try. I want you to close your eyes. In the darkness stretch out your feelings. Look for the light." Moka let her aura build. "As I move track me with your senses and point." Slowly Moka circled Tsukune.

Tsukune closed his eyes and opened up his senses. It was dim at first but it flared up. Tsukune turned to face the light, pointing with his hand as well. Just as he was about to open his eyes when two lights showed up on the horizon. "Sensei, we have company."

Moka smiled as she fell into a combat stance. "Come on out you two."

Kurumu shouted. "That is my Destined One, I will not let you take him away from me, Akashiya Moka."

While Kurumu moved to the right, Mizore moved to the left, tossing a couple of ice darts at Moka.

Suddenly Moka's aura flared and in a burst of speed she was a blur, moving behind Kurumu, she wrapped her right hand around the succubus's throat. "So you two decide to attack me. Did you think i would just let it pass."

Mizore moved into position next to Tsukune.

Kurumu while in the grips of Moka growled at the vampire. "We see right through you Moka. And we are not going to let you take Tsukune away to seduce him away from us."

A low growl issued from Moka's lips as she spun Kurumu around and stared at her. "Do not try and drag me down to your level. If anyone is trying to seduce Tsukune it is you, Kurumu. Always throwing yourself at Tsukune and burying his face in your breasts."

Looking first at Mizore then Kurumu, Tsukune raised his voice to a near shout."Enough! This has gone far enough. Will you all look at yourselves. I am not a piece of meat to be fought over. Who I choose will be my choice not yours. I came here to train. You all will respect my decision. Do I make myself clear."

Moka smiled, the smile a cat would give a mouse, as she released Kurumu. "Is this how you two act when there is no enemy out there to fight. Tsukune is now a vampire. And it is my responsibility to train him. Friends or no friends, your interference will not be tolerated."

Kurumu and Mizore looked at Moka and then at each other. They knew that they had lost this round. Keeping their eyes on Moka they retreated leaving Moka and Tsukune alone.

After Mizore and Kurumu had left the two of them alone, Moka and Tsukune sat down in the field and proceeded to eat the lunch that Omote Moka had packed for them. As they ate Moka stared out into the distance.

When Tsukune thought they would eat their meal totally in silence, Moka began to speak. "When I first came here I was asleep, and my outer self was so alone. But even asleep I still felt the pain of that loneliness." Turning her head towards Tsukune, a warm smile on her face. "Then you showed up. This fragile human, in the one place he shouldn't have been. You became a warm beacon for me and the others. We all gravitated to you. But this is a place of shelter Tsukune. The world outside it is waiting for you, and you have to be ready. I am going to teach you as much as I can about combat, cause you will be tested by others that you meet and you have to be able to show them that you have strength." And as quickly as the warm smile appeared it was gone, behind that mask she wore towards the world. "Well", standing with her hand out to Tsukune. "I think we better get back. You have enough to think about for now."

And with that the two walked back to the dorms each in their own thoughts.

Later that afternoon Moka marched over to the administration building, and demanded to see the headmaster. After about a couple of hours she was finally ushered in to meet with headmaster Mikogami.

From behind the folds of his robe, two eyes glowed under the hood as the headmaster turned his gaze upon Moka. "So Akashiya san, why have you come to see me so late in the afternoon."

Moka held herself erect and returned the intense gaze of the headmaster with one of her own. "I have come here to find out if there is somewhere private where I can train Tsukune and not have to worry about being interrupted."

"And just why should I provide you with such a space if it did exist."

"Because" Moka leaned in towards the headmaster, one hand on his desk. "you chose to make Tsukune into a vampire, and I agreed under the condition that I would handle his training. So as I see it, you have made me part of the staff for a specific student and thus you should provide me a proper place to train."

The headmaster began to chuckle just a bit. "I think I like this side of you Akashiya san. So in honor of you showing your determination to do what right, I will grant you access to a special little place. A training room, that is totally secure."

Moka stood back up. "I am pleased your so happy" Moka replied.

And with that, the vampire left the headmaster's office.

**XXX Training Dimension Room**

Tsukune and Moka had been training now for nearly a week. Going to classes in the day and then spending the evenings here training. Today had been even longer and Moka could see the fatigue setting in. Even though Tsukune was nearly exhausted he pushed on into the training. Tsukune new that they only had an hour or so left for today's training so he carefully circled his opponent, his red slitted eyes taking careful note of every step, every muscle twitch in the silver haired vampire's movements. With a movement of her back foot, she closed the distance and threw a kick to Tsukune's head. Spinning off to his left, Tsukune responded with a back fist that she smoothly ducked under.

Taking a couple of quick steps back, she said "I believe that is enough training for today. You are getting a bit faster though." At that Moka places her rosario back on its chain and the silver haired vampire smoothly shifts back into her pink haired, emerald eyed sealed self.

Walking up to her Tsukune takes her hand in his as he puts his rosario back on, his eyes as they drift back to their chocolate color show the warmth and stirrings of love he feels in his heart. A week of constant contact had only brought them closer together. Looking up at him Moka leans into him. Tsukune leans down and gently kisses her on the lips.

"Oh when I get my hands on him he is going to pay for this, omote."

"You will do no such thing, you don't know how long I have waited for him to do this. Ura you will be nice. He is one of us now. I won't have you running him off."

"Harrumph."Outer Moka can almost feel Inner Moka bristling at the forwardness of Tsukune's actions.

"Moka chan, I was thinking... Would you like to come with me over winter break to stay a week or two with me at home. I... I know its not going to be anything fancy." Tsukune said in a fairly quiet voice.

Her eyes lighting up as she hears his words, she twirls around him, her hair bouncing in delight. "Oh Tsukune. I would love to spend time with you and your parents."

"What about Moka san, will she be hurt that she can't meet them herself?"

"What, he thinks I would want to parade myself around his human hovel. Harrumph."

"Hey, you be nice. He is thinking about you after all. You do want him to be considerate of your feelings don't you?"

"I will leave the feelings to you Omote. I am looking for him to show me he can be a vampire. I deserve that."

A pensive look crosses Tsukune's face as he waits for an answer. Ever since he became a vampire, it seemed that Inner Moka was taking a little bit more interest in him, even if it only was to beat the living daylights out of him in their training sessions. He was just glad that the headmaster had provided them with a place to train.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I am sure she won't mind being in the background while we are out in the human world."

"harrumph."

Tsukune holds Moka chan's hand as they walk quietly toward the school dorms, each one lost in their own thoughts. The last of the light of the day begins to disappear as the shadows snake their way across the land. Tsukune looks up at the sky wondering what his parents and his cousin are doing, then wondering how he has been so blessed to have a friend in his life, like Moka chan.

_**XXX Back at the Youkai academy Dorms**_

Tsukune turns towards Moka chan. "Moka chan" first pulling off his rosario and placing his hand upon Moka's rosario "I would like to speak with Moka san"

Moka nods her head just a bit, and placing her hand upon Tsukune's pulls the Rosario off. The two standing there hand's together holding Moka's rosario as both of them are engulfed in their demonic aura's, their hair turning silver, and the eyes red and slitted like a snakes.

Inner Moka stands there glaring at Tsukune. "You dared to kiss me today. You know her and I share the same body. I think you are thinking to highly of yourself."

"Moka san" his eyes meeting hers. "I know that. And... and you know I would give my life for you. I just wished you could see me the way your outer self does. If, if I thought you would accept it, I would have asked her to release the seal so that I could have kissed you as well._"_

Moka's sharp hearing can hear Tsukune's heart racing. She can smell a mixture of fear and desire and she smiles just the smallest and then its gone.

"I know you get angry when I pay attention to Kurumu or Mizore".

At those words from Tsukune a flicker of anger crosses her face. "Choose your words with care Tsukune".

Nodding slightly he continues "You don't need to be jealous of them. It is you that I choose to be with. I will not cut my friends off, they are your friends as well, but that doesn't mean that I am wanting to be with them like I want to be with you. You have my heart."

Just the slightest smile crosses her face. "We will see, we will see Tsukune kun". With that she places the rosario back in its place.

"Omote, did I miss something, did you put him up to this."

"No, I swear, he did that on his own. I think I am going to faint with joy."

"Harrumph. Well the busty succubus better keep her hands off of him now that he has declared his intentions."

Tsukune replaces his rosario as well, and walks Moka chan to the door of the girls dorm before heading to the boys dorm.

The next morning Tsukune wakes, his bed covers twisted all around him, the cold air running across his bare legs. Flashes of his dreams pass before his eyes. Two bodies intertwined. He can still feel the sensation of soft skin against his.

His classes go by in a blur. The constant drone of voices. The smiles from his friends. And flashes of two bodies. Flashes of feeling her hands caressing his entire body.

**XXX Training Dimension Room**

Later that afternoon they head back to the training room and begin another round of grueling lessons. After about four hours, Tsukune pauses to collect his thoughts for a couple of seconds.

"Something bothering you Tsukune?"

"No I am fine. Shall we begin again"

"Very well. First close your eyes. Now hold your right hand at your side, Palm down, fingers tightly curled into a fist. Now I want you to focus on your hand. Picture your strength filling up your hand. Now open your eyes and thrust your hand forward. As you do I want you to picture all your strength building up in your hand and suddenly flying into that rock in front of you."

Following Moka sans directions, He concentrates until he starts to feel something building and pooling in his hand. As he opens his eyes and concentrates on the large rock in front of him, out of the corner of his eye he can just make out the faintest shimmer in the air. Suddenly he thrusts his hand forward, a ball of demonic energy wrapped around it as he strikes the rock. The rock doesn't move much, just a few splinters fly off, but its a victory to do just this after trying this over and over again. Tsukune can feel Moka sans eyes on him, in approval he hopes.

"Very good Tsukune, now we will do it again."

Tsukune closes his eyes and begins to picture it again when all the sudden he feels like he is being trapped. His eyes open only to see nothing but the Stygian darkness all around. _Darkness, why am I am in darkness, where am I. _His heart pounding he tries desperately to reach out, to touch something anything. Then he feels it. This deep, dark evil. Its trying to eat him soul and all. "No, No he screams". _I have got to get out of here. Left, right, up down. Yes down, thats where it is. _Deep inside him a dark presence also feels it. **Yes, kill, destroy, eat. I must eat.** Those words and the feelings they evoke wash over him like a wave. _Get a grip on yourself. Think, you have to think. Focus, focus your mind. Remember your training, you can do this, _**Eat, Hungry, So hungry. **Tsukune begins to focus his mind, as he does its like a globe of light encompasses hand. Before him like a coiling snake around a huge heart he sees the veins and arteries. _I am in some sort of beast._ He starts to panic just a bit, then he feels the calm assurance that he has trained for this, he can do this. His blood is stronger than the beasts and a lance of the brightest light jumps from his hand, piercing the heart of the beast. Finally that deep dark voice inside quiets down. **Sleep, I must sleep now. **A ray of light pierces the darkness and he unfolds his wings and on powerful strokes of them he flies and claws his way to the top and bursts out. Looking around he can see the castles dungeon around him. Down below he sees the huge beast start to shrink and decay. The stench of the beast rising up into his nostrils.

Moka watches as something dark seems to envelope Tsukune. Feeling the immense power flowing off of him in waves she cautiously steps back first one step, then two, then three. Moka watches in awe and in terror as his hand rises in front of him, a huge collection of demon aura building. It lances out pulverizing the rock that minutes before he had only barely scratched. She watches as his skin begins to turn black as obsidian and two wings sprout from his back, flapping wildly about. The look in his eyes, and that gutteral roar. **Kill. **The wings continue to flap and he rises up two, three then four meters in the air. And as suddenly as it began the aura flickers and is gone, Tsukune falls to the ground, the wings folding back into his body, and his skin returning to normal. Moka runs over to him pulling him into her arms.

"Tsukune, what, what has happened to you." As she holds him, she can hear his labored breathing, and his eyes are closed, his face a mask of triumph, then nothing as he falls completely unconscious in her arms. Holding him in her arms one tear begins to drop.

"Ura, Ura whats going on. What happened, Oh please let him be alive."

"It's going to be okay Omote, I can feel him. He is alive. Just a little lost right now."

Moka continues to hold him as she attaches his rosario. Tsukune begins to relax a bit as his body shifts back, its like whatever it was is pushed a bit further away thanks to the seal. Standing, she carries Tsukune out of the practice arena, and over to the infirmary.

_Darkness, blessed peace. Now I can rest. _Tsukune hears the thoughts. _Are they his own, someone else's He wonders as the peace of sleep settles down upon him._

Two hours later when Tsukune woke up in the infirmary he was surround by Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Tsukune smiled when he saw all of his friends there waiting for him to wake up.

"It's all your fault", Kurumu said as she glared at Moka.

"_Kurumu, it's no ones fault. It just happened, Moka didn't cause this. Moka san I don't know how to explain it, but I was somewhere dark, and this dark evil was trying to consume my soul. So I focus and a huge lance of demonic power flew out of hand into this gigantic heart. It was as big as I was. And this voice, this evil voice that was in my head it finally quieted down, and I saw some light and I had wings and I flew up and out. Thats the last thing I remember"_

Everyone just looked at Tsukune.

Still with a bit of worry in her expression Moka spoke. "Wings, you said wings. Tsukune just before you passed out you grew wings and flew up in the air for a few seconds, then when you passed out, you fell, and the wings shrank back into your body. I don't know what it was, but putting your seal back in place seemed to help."

A bit weakly Tsukune said "Its okay. I will be okay"

_Pulling himself up just a bit. "Moka can you stay for just a bit, I think we need to talk.", Looking over at Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari "I will be okay. I just want to talk to Moka alone. Please"._

Mizore, with a sad smile on her face, "Come on you two, lets head back to the dorms".

Kurumu takes Tsukune's hand.

"Kurumu I will be okay. Please go." Tsukune quietly says.

One by one they leave till only Tsukune and Moka remain. Tsukune lets himself fall back down onto the bed.

"Moka san, I know we have some sort of connection. Its been there ever since the headmaster finished the process of me becoming a vampire. Did you feel anything when it happened"

_A pensive expression passes across Moka san's face. _"I am not sure what it was, but the level of your aura, your demonic energy, it suddenly flared up into this intense wave. It was immensely strong and it had a dark feel to it."

Moka continued to sit by Tsukune's side, watching him as he drifted back off into sleep. At least this time it was a natural sleep. Just before he drifted of into the peace of sleep, again in the distance it seemed he heard heartbeats, but this time from just one heart.

**XXX A dark dungeon**

In the darkness a lone figure emerged from the bowels of a now rapidly decaying Alucard. Her body covered in the mess that was the insides of the massive monster. Her wings now slowly folding back into her body. Disorientated and confused she finds a corner and putting her back to the wall stares out into the massive room. A bit of light filters down from the holes in the roof. Finally she relaxes a bit when she cannot feel the presence of other monsters nearby and drifts off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:A Festival of Relatives

**Authors Note:In this chapter I am following the plot of the Manga a bit closer but with my own twist and spin on it. A lot of the action in the school festival I feel, needs to happen, albeit with some changes so that I can build on it later. And again as usual – All of the R+V characters belong to the author of the original Manga, I am reinterpreting them for this fan fiction. To those looking for that blasted mirror to show up, you can quit looking cause its not going to be there.**

**Also I do want to thank MistressWinowyll. Her stories had so much life in them that they got my mind to really going and it helped to bring me to the state of wanting to see what sort of stories I could also tell. I especially want to thank her for her advice. She really helped me to get those first two chapters to a state that I felt I was ready to put them out there. **

**I struggled to find that plot, that story concept that I would build on. And it was at the encouragement of MistressWinowyll, that I drop the OC that I was going to use. Once I freed myself from that, the whole thing just seemed to flow out of my mind a lot easier. So I give thanks to those that have helped me along the way, especially MistressWinowyll.**

**I know I still have a ways to go before I have reached a level I can be happy with, but your reviews have let me know I am headed in the right direction. That I am writing something others can enjoy.**

**Lastly, as much as I would like to continue the pace of postings that I started with, they will be slowing down a lot. When I posted chapter 1, I was working on chapter 4. At this point I am currently working on chapter 5. So things will be slowing down from here. I still have a lot of work to do, but one by one I am getting the characters introduced and building my foundation. Darn this is hard work.**

**Chapter**

A Festival of Relatives.

It had been two days since Tsukune had found himself in the infirmary. When he awoke that morning, Moka was sound asleep next to him. One of the nurses that came in to check on him, told him that Moka had stayed with him the whole night, never leaving his side. Even now two days later, those memories warmed his heart to know that she cared that much for him. Other memories though still weighed heavily on his mind. Especially that last day of training. Even now, he was a bit wary that it might happen again, but he had to know. He had to see if it would.

That afternoon, Tsukune waited at the entrance to the training room. He had left a note for Moka to join him there. As the sun was beginning to set, Moka arrived, her pink hair framing her pale face and emerald eyes.

"Moka chan"

As Moka approached there was a bit of a worried expression on her face. "Tsukune, you should be resting."

"It's okay Moka chan. This is something I have to do. I have to know." Tsukune smiled at Moka with a gentle and warm countenance.

Together the two of them entered the training room. For over four hours Tsukune practiced controlling and releasing his energy into his attacks as he had done the day of the event. He did this with the Omote Moka watching. He did this with Ura Moka watching. Still through four hours all he did was break a bunch of rocks, splinter a bunch of wood, and slowly but surely increase the level of power that he was able to deliver in the attacks, but nothing like the attack that turned a rock into powder. And at no time did his body transform like it did previously.

Sitting down on a boulder he motioned for Ura Moka to sit beside him. "You know Moka san, I am relieved but kinda disappointed."

Moka staring out across field inside the training room as they called it began to speak. "Tsukune, I don't know what it was that came over you that day, but as dark as it was, and the underlying malevolence that I felt surrounding you, I am glad it didn't return." Waving her hand at the various points of destruction from the days training she continued. "You are progressing at a reasonable pace. I dare say that at some point in a few years you should rise to match me in strength and speed if you continue as you have done so far. But, even now I can still sense that there is something in you waiting to be tapped. But that darkness, I didn't feel it today, and I am glad"

Tsukune smiled back at Ura Moka, as he placed his rosario back on, then rising after the momentary weakness of the change back, he held his hand out to Moka."As much as I would like to stay in here with you, I think its time we rejoined the world."

Moka took Tsukune's hand, pulling herself up off the rock, as she slipped her rosario back on and kept herself steady with Tsukune's help.

Outside the two of them walked back to the dorms, there to be met by Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. As they approached the others, they noticed that everyone had a camera slung around their necks, and Mizore was holding two more by the straps.

Mizore stepped forward holding out the two camera's in her hand. "Morioka senpai, wants the newspaper club to cover the school festival. He said he wants to devote as much of the next issue as we can to it."

Tsukune, taking the camera's, gave one of them to Moka as he put the other around his neck as well. "Well it looks like life is getting back to normal around here. So what do you say, newspaper club. Shall we give our all to making this, the last issue of the year, our best". He looked at each and everyone of his friends, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. Each and everyone of them dear to his heart, each in different ways. _Yes he thought, life was getting back to normal even if he wasn't normal anymore._

**XXX School Grounds School Festival Preparations**

The school grounds were full of activity as the various clubs busied themselves building booths for this years school festival. Lining the school grounds were four columns of booths, with two alleys on each side of the center two columns, flanked by the two outer columns. Closer to the main school building a large open area was filled with tables, and surrounding this were four large booths with small kitchens and two to four students busily taking orders and carrying trays of food to those seated at the tables, as they took breaks from building their booths to grab a bite to eat.

The Newspaper club was out in force, moving from booth to booth like honey bees hopping from flower to flower. Occasionally one of them would pause, swap out a memory card and begin looking for more to photograph. Finally as the day was coming to a close, the five of them, headed inside the school to begin work on the paper.

Inside the school building Tsukune sat down, placing his camera and the memory cards on the table. As he did he found himself surrounded, Moka sitting to his left, Kurumu across the table and to his right and Mizore on his right. Yukari sat close to Moka after trying unsuccessfully to get between Moka and Tsukune. For over two hours, they used the laptop that Nekonome sensei had provided for the Newspaper clubs use. Picture, by picture they viewed, debated and selected until they had it down to the best shots, and discarded the rest.

Looking around the table Tsukune began to speak "Well, I think we have enough to show the first phase of the school festival. So now, when the festival starts, I think Mizore should cover one side of the booths, and Kurumu the other. Moka and Yukari can cover the arrival's and I will float between the two groups."

Kurumu leaned in towards Tsukune "Well, as long as you float by and help me out I think I can handle that."

Tsukune shook his head a bit. "Come on, we need to concentrate on covering the festival. Besides I am thinking that we should have enough shot's for the paper by mid morning that we can enjoy the festival as well, as long as we keep our cameras handy in case something happens."

Kurumu pouted a bit, Mizore had a faint smile, Moka beamed with pride at her Tsukune, and Yukari just crossed her arms. After a few more minutes, Tsukune closed the laptop and returned it to Sensei's desk.

As they walked out of the school building and towards the dorms, Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm, and Moka quickly stood in front of them. Mizore quietly slipped into the shadows, and Yukari pulled out her wand.

Moka's emerald eyes lit up with a bit of anger. "And just what do you think your doing, Kurumu?"

Tsukune removed Kurumu from his arm and turned towards her. "This is going to stop, right now. I told you all I am not a piece of meat to be fought over. As much as I don't want to hurt any of you, I have made my choice. I will not cut any of you off as my friends. But the one I have chosen to be with is Moka. Kurumu, please accept this. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to stop."

As the tears began to fill Kurumu's eyes, she fully transformed, her wings fully extended and with her tail twitching, took to the skies, wailing as she went. Tsukune watched her fly off his heart sad, that his friend was so hurt, but knowing that he had made his choice and it was Moka. From the shadows one tear turning to ice fell from Mizore's face. She didn't know who she felt sadder for, her or Kurumu. Even Moka and Yukari looked a bit sad as they watched Kurumu fly off.

Tsukune held his hand up between himself and the others. "I think I want to just be by myself now, if you all don't mind." And he turned and walked off towards the woods.

From inside the rosario, Ura spoke to Omote. "Let him be Omote. He needs to work through this himself. Even though it hurt him, he did it, because it had to be done. But then because he cares so much is what makes him so special to us. So let him be right now."

Tsukune walked alone into the woods, his mind replaying the events of the last couple of weeks. No matter how he looked at it though he just couldn't see how he was going to get through this without someone getting hurt. He loved Moka beyond words, and yet he also cared about all his friends, so their pain became his. As he continued to walk he pulled off the rosario, letting the energy flow through his body as all the limits of the rosario faded away. Meanwhile above him, Kurumu eyes still filled with tears felt the sudden surge of power below her. Looking down she could see her Destined One below. Quietly she began to descend until she landed right in front of Tsukune.

With hands on her hips, and her lavender eyes full of tears she stood in front of Tsukune, her tail twitching back and forth. "Why, why, why"

Tsukune looked at her, his eyes tender and soft. "Because it wasn't right to do otherwise. I couldn't let this go on. I am certain of who I love, and your too important of a friend to risk toying with your emotions even if I wasn't intending to."

Kurumu fell to her knees, looking up at Tsukune. "I can't help it. I love you, don't you see that. Your my Destined One."

In the shadow's Moka had followed Tsukune, and she was just close enough to watch and hear everything that was said.

Tsukune took a step forward, placing his hand on Kurumu's neck and shoulder. Looking up at the sky he replied to her. "I know, Kurumu, I know but its not to be. If I could take this pain away from you I would, but I can't. I guess we are both just trying to follow our hearts. And mine belongs to Moka. I think she began to capture it the day we met." Lifting her face up a bit as he looked down. "You need to find someone else that you can love."

As Tsukune found a place to sit, Kurumu placed her head in his lap and wept. Tsukune tried to console her but feared she would never get over it. In the shadows, Moka also sat and watched and listened. "Ura he really is a good man, isn't he." "Yes, Omote he really is. Even I am not angry watching, cause I know he is trying to do right by all of us." Finally, Moka stood up, turned around and headed back to the dorm, with a wistful sad smile on her face.

**XXX School Grounds Day of the Festival**

There was a slight chill in the air, as the Newspaper Club headed out to take photo's of the school festival. The first bus load of passengers for the festival arrived early that morning. Students walked from booth to booth, some by themselves, others with parents in tow. A few recent graduates also mingled in the crowds. By ten am the club had managed to fill up the memory cards for the cameras and stored them in the club's locker, then headed out to enjoy the festival themselves.

Moka was dressed in a cherry red yukata with bright white orchids throughout the yukata. Walking through the crowd with Tsukune on her arm, she was happy and content. Tsukune on the other hand is a bit pensive about the day, knowing full well how much pain one of his friends is in, and not knowing what to do. Looking down at Moka, and seeing the smile on her face, a surge of emotion runs through him and he leans over gently kisses her before leading her over to a table.

As Moka and Tsukune take a seat at the table there is a sudden drop in the air temperature. Moka and Tsukune look up to see Mizore walking towards them, her head down, as she walks behind and to the side of woman in her mid 30's with a lollipop in her mouth, wearing a snow white kimono with a purple obi sash. The woman takes a seat and motions for Mizore to sit down as well.

"So this is Tsukune. The one you claim is your boyfriend." her blue eyes glinting icily.

"Yes, mother."

"Doesn't look like much of a boyfriend, since he is obviously in love with this girl here."

"Yes, mother." again is all she can manage to say, her head still held down.

Shirayuki Tsurara turns her attention to Tsukune. "Well, care to explain yourself young man." As she speaks a few shards of ice suddenly fly out of the cup she was holding.

Tsukune gulped a bit before he spoke. "I... I am your daughters friend. We, me and Moka, we saved your daughter from the teacher that took advantage of her and tried to kill her. I never led her on in any way. I just tried to be a good friend to her."

Mizore seemed to shrink under the glare of her mothers eye. Then she turns back to Tsukune and Moka. "As much as I wished it wasn't so, I see you two are in love, and my Mizore has lied to me. Still I do like you Tsukune. You are honest and forthright." With a bit of a smile she continued. "Have you ever considered being with both of them?"

Tsukune looked at her with a shocked look on his face "Are you serious?".

Moka looked up to see a woman with blue hair, and bright purple eyes, heading in their direction. The look on the womans face showed a bit of anger and concern as she noticed the way Tsukune and Moka had been acting together. Suddenly and without warning Kurumu came out of nowhere to grab a hold of Tsukune.

The blue haired woman, pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tsurara, with a clear view of Tsukune. Leaning in a bit. "Ah so this is my Kuruma's Destined One. Well, he is cute enough. Oh pardon my manners. I am Kurono Ageha, Kurumu's mother. And I have heard so much about you Tsukune."

Tsurara began to laugh lightly. "I am amazed, Tsukune. You have three different youkai fighting over your affections. You must truly be something special. Again I will ask you. Have you considered having them all as your lovers".

Tsukune began to turn beet red, as the images of the three girls and him in one bed played through his mind. Finally he sat up straight in his chair and looking from Tsurara to Ageha and back. He said. "I can't believe your suggesting that. To even suggest that in front of your own daughters."

Ageha leaned in close to Tsukune, pressing his face up against her breast. "Oh I think it is a very good idea. I even give you permission to take Kurumu by force if necessary."

Moka, a bit aghast at what she was observing, pushed her way back from the table and ran back into the school building.

Tsukune after a bit of effort finally extricates himself from both Kurumu and Ageha. Then with a bit of anger. "I don't know how you can say such things and call yourselves adults. Will you listen to yourselves. These two are my friends, not my lovers. And yet you blithely suggest, just become lovers to all three girls. Well I am not built that way, and I will not lead Mizore or Kurumu on and let them think I am. And even if such a thing was possible, It won't be your pushing that makes it so." Leaning in and staring into the eyes of Tsurara and then Ageha. "They are **my **friends. Don't meddle in places you don't belong." And with that, Tsukune stands up and heads off to find Moka.

"My, my wasn't that interesting." Tsurara says as she sips her tea.

Ageha grins. "Now I see why you feel he is your Destined One. A very special boy indeed."

Kurumu and Mizore both just stare at their mothers.

Moka, her mind it a bit of a jumbled state from listening to Tsurara and Ageha try and push Tsukune into some sort of polygamous affair with their daughters walks through the halls of the school and up on to the roof. As she walks she doesn't notice that she is being followed. One of the alumni of the school a man in his early 20's, and covered in so many tattoos one would think he might be a member of a yakuza gang.

Standing near the edge of the roof, Moka stares out across the school grounds. From the roof, she can see how so many youkai are running around having fun as they go from booth to booth. A bit of a sigh escapes her lips and then she turns around at the sounds of footsteps to see a tattoo covered man walking boldly up to her.

"Hey sweet thing. Care to give me a kiss."

Moka takes a step back only to feel the railing of the roof against her back.

"A... a I think I need to go. Someone is probably looking for me." lowering her head a bit and not making eye contact.

"Now, don't be that way sweet thing, we are just going to have some fun." Reaching out he grabs Moka by the arm.

Moka looking up at the leering face begins to struggle to get out of his grasp.

The thug twists Moka's arm behind her back and pulls her up against him as he starts to try and force his lips upon her.

Tsukune walks away from Mizore, Kurumu, Tsurara, and Ageha as he hunts for Moka. As he moves through the crowd he can just make out Moka up ahead as she walks into the school. Tsukune works his way through the crowds of people, occasionally catching glimpses of Moka as he continues to follow her, and eventually ends up on the school roof. As he opens the door to the roof he sees the tattoo covered man grabbing Moka by the arm.

Intellectually Tsukune knows that Moka just has to reach up and remove the rosario, but deep down in that emotional seat of the brain, all he sees is his Moka being assaulted by some thug. Without a thought, his emotions running high he runs across the roof towards the pair. His emotions running so high, even with the seal on, his aura begins to pulse, a very weakened and restrained pulse compared to the released version but still pulse. As the tattooed man begins to pull Moka up to him, Tsukune reaching them grabs his arm and yanks him around.

The man grins as he looks at Tsukune and letting go of Moka turns his attention to Tsukune. "So what are you going to do pipsqueak"

Tsukune his anger mounting lets go of the man's arm takes a step back then slams himself into the thug. Using his shoulder Tsukune knocks him off his feet and right off the roof.

Moka flies into Tsukune's arm, kissing him and hugging him, all the while shaking. "Oh Tsukune, you rescued me."

Tsukune blushes a bit. "I guess I did."

Ura Moka after getting rid of the rage and contempt of being mishandled shouts to Omote. "Why didn't you remove the rosario."

Omote Moka still shaking a bit finally responds. "I.. I was so surprised I froze. I am sorry Ura."

Tsukune looks into Moka's eyes, as he kisses her then arm and arm he walks them back downstairs. "Yeah, I did rescue you, didn't I. I guess I am getting strong enough to protect you."

The rest of the day, Moka and Tsukune spent their time together, At one point, they met up with Yukari, and spent a couple of hours with the Sendo's. After what they went through with Kurumu's, and Mizore's mothers, it was a pleasant time with the Sendo's.

That night Tsukune and Moka sneaked back up to the roof and spent the rest of their time together, just talking and then just silently holding each other till time to head back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5: A Festival of Monsters

**Authors note and disclaimer: All R+V characters belong to the author of the Manga, I am just reinterpreting them for the purposes of this fan fiction.**

**Well, we have reached the festival at last. So we are getting closer to the end of the school year. I hope that my readers are enjoying the story so far. As always, please leave thoughtful reviews. To the reviewer that asked that I not make Tsukune overpowered, I heard what you said and I do agree with you that while he will progress at a fairly fast pace, he isn't up to Moka's levels yet. The one incident in chapter 3 was a special case in which Tsukune had no control over what was happening.**

**To the reviewer that hated that I made Tsukune into a vampire and in their view turned him into a pawn for the Shuzen clan. Which by the way, I did some research and its shuzome meaning dyed vermilion, but alas, the english has it as Shuzen so Shuzen it stays. Anyway yes I made him a vampire. Yes he is connected to the Shuzen clan via Moka. Whether he stays under their control or escapes it, well you just have to read and find out.**

**Chapter 5**

A Festival of Monsters

**XXX Youkai Academy Dorms**

Omote Moka had been staring at the alarm now for the past hour. The whole day had been one surprise after another. While the situation with Tsurara and Ageha had been stressful, the time spent with the Sendos had been bittersweet. It was so nice to see Yukari so happy, but she was reminded of all that was missing from her life. Her mother had been missing since she was ten. For five years she spent her life living among humans, always alone and miserable. Since she came to the academy, for the first time in a long time she was happy. She had someone she loved who was in love with her. And she had good friends thanks to her love, Tsukune.

Ura Moka was also awake. While she was sealed, unlike Tsukune or just about any other vampire who wore a sealing rosario, she was inside the rosario watching but unable to touch the world. It did however, give her a lot of time to think. And this past year she had a lot of time to observe and think. She to had heard Tsurara's suggestion. She just didn't know what to do with it yet. Would it make things better for everyone. Or would it end up destroying everyone's friendships. This would take a lot of thought, and a lot of observation.

**XXX Human world near Tsukune's Home.**

Kyouko looked over the leaflet that she had received the other day. She was sure that she had received it by mistake but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go by. Youkai Academy Festival open to family and alumni of the Youkai Academy the leaflet read. The very same school that her cousin was now attending. Very suspicious, yes it was very suspicious. And what was up with that creepy woman that gave it to her. She could have sworn she saw something moving under the bandanna she had wrapped around her head. Even a couple of the dreads in her hair seemed to move on their own a couple of times. Yes, very suspicious, very suspicious indeed. Yes it was her duty to go and check the place out. To make sure her Tsuki was safe.

It was early in the morning, that found Kyouko standing at the bus stop, when the youkai academy bus showed up. As she stepped up onto the bus, she nearly turned around when she saw the creepy bus driver. _Why she asked herself was everything connected to this school so creepy. _Taking a deep breath, Kyouko walked on up into the bus and quietly took a seat. Around her she saw a few others on the bus as well. They were mostly people in their mid to late thirties. Probably parents of students she thought. As the bus pulled away from the bus stop, Kyouko watched the scenery flowing by. Up ahead they came to a dark tunnel. The tunnel seemed like any other tunnel at first, then strange ribbons of color began to appear. And within a couple of more minutes the bus exited the tunnel

**XXX Youkai Academy**

As the bus arrived at the festival, Kyouko watched the kids and adults milling about. Some of the adults and young adults were dressed in very strange clothes. Something that looked like it belonged in a bygone era. Kyouko cautiously stepped off the bus, looking for Tsukune as she did.

Tsukune walked from one booth to the next, chatting with other students as he did. With a wave of his arm he welcomed Moka. The two of them began enjoying the early morning activities moving down the courtyard towards the front where a new group was exiting the school bus.

Walking arm in arm Moka leaned up against Tsukune. "I wished at least one of my sisters had come to see me. The others have someone."

"Moka, how many sisters do you have?"

"I have three older and one younger sister. And you, Tsukune, how about you?"

"I am an only child, but i have a cousin who is like an older sister to me." Looking at the people getting off the bus he continues. "In fact she looks a lot like that girl that just got off of the bus." He pauses and takes a longer look. "Oh, no. What is she doing here. That is my cousin."

As Tsukune stands there , the young girl with short black hair turns around, her eyes narrowing as she makes eye contact with Tsukune. Then with a big grin, on her face, she runs up to Tsukune giving him a big hug. "Tsuki. I am so glad to see you."

"Tsukune trying to disentangle himself from his cousin. "Kyou chan, what are you doing here?"

Beside him, Moka begins to giggle. "Tsuki, is that your nickname, Tsukune?"

Caught between the two women, Tsukune just shrugs a bit then says. "Kyouko chan I would like you to meet my girlfriend Akashiya Moka, Moka chan, this is my cousin Aono Kyouko".

Moka, begins to blush as she hears herself introduced as Tsukune's girlfriend. Kyouko takes a long look at the pink haired youth. "So your his girlfriend eh." leaning in a bit. "And just how close have you two become?" as she moves slightly to place herself between Tsukune and Moka.

Acting a bit shy. "Well, we have kissed a few times. And we spend a lot of time doing martial arts training." Grabbing Tsukune's arm. "And Tsukune has protected me a few times from some that tried to take advantage of me."

Kyouko continues to eye Omote Moka suspiciously, but seems to relax just a bit.

"Kyou chan, you didn't tell me what your doing here?"

"I have come to make sure that your safe here. I couldn't find this school on any of the maps. Very suspicious. But I was given a leaflet that led me to the bus stop for the school. So if I have to, to protect you I will be taking you home."

"You don't have to do that. I like it here, and I am getting decent grades."

Walking into the food court of the festival, they see Yukari heading their way. Kyouko seeing the little witch, eyes her with suspicion. "A witches outfit. How cute."

About that time, Kurumu dressed in a French maids outfit. "Tsukune do you like my outfit. I hear its all the rage in the human world for waitresses." Turning to Kyouko. "Would you like to order something miss?"

And Mizore, seemingly out of nowhere, stands right behind Kyouko. "So Tsukune, who is the new girl?"

Kyouko literally jumps almost tripping and falls into Kurumu before she finally manages to steady herself. Looking from one to the other. One in a witches outfit, one if a yukata, another in a French maids outfit, and the third in a uniform skirt, with a long sleeved sweatshirt and thigh high dark purple and lavender striped stockings, sucking on a lollipop.

"I get it now. This is a actors school. Tsukune you didn't have to go into the entertainment industry, I am sure you could have eventually found a decent high school."

The next two hours, the five of them continued to walk around the school, all the while, Tsukune and the rest of the members of the Newspaper Club did their best to distract Kyouko from noticing that the school was a school of monsters. As they reached the edge of the festival grounds, the tattooed alumni from the previous day was approaching the five of them.

Looking at the approaching figure, Kyouko mutters "yakuza, is that a yakuza, Tsukune?"

"Hey pipsqueak. I am not finished with you." the thug yelled as he approached them, his arms beginning to change into large brutish, hair covered monstrosities. "You owe me for knocking me off that roof".

Her teeth chattering a bit Kyouko continued to mutter. "This can't be real. This can't be real. This just can't be real. Has to be some sort of trick or illusion".

Tsukune turns to Moka and the others. "Get her out here." Then he turns back to the thug, ayashi approaching him. Without waiting to see what the others are doing, Tsukune begins to back away from the festival and towards the woods. Finally at the edge of the woods Tsukune stops and takes hold of his rosario, pulling it from from the chain, His body transforming, he gains an inch or two in height, his muscles become more defined and his hair turns silver. Then before the ayashi could react, Tsukune darts in, feinting to the left before throwing a round house kick to the thug's chest. At the last second the thug managed to get one arm up, but the force of the kick still threw him back several feet further into the woods.

Kyouko was stunned and shocked at what she was seeing. How could this be her Tsuki, the little boy she grew up protecting most of her life, began to change as he walked into the woods. "What... What are you people. What sort of school is this?" and with that she ran off into the woods.

Although Tsukune was still somewhat below Ura Moka's strength and speed at this time, he was more than enough for this ayashi. Tsukune took a couple of calming breaths, focusing his mind on the lessons he had learned under Moka's tutelage. Tsukune began to circle to the left as he waited for the ayashi to attack. The thuggish brute came charging in and threw a hay maker at Tsukune. Ducking under the massive arm, Tsukune drove a sharp uppercut into the chin. Taking a step back and concentrating Tsukune pushed his energy into his legs. Then his motions almost a blur, Tsukune spun on his front foot, pouring the energy of the attack into the back leg, his foot crashing into the face of the ayashi thug. As quickly as it started it was over, the ayashi crashing to the ground unconscious. Only then did he return his rosario, and unceremoniously drug the unconscious brute back to the school, where to one side, some of the black uniformed school police took possession of the thug alumni.

Moka turns to the other three, I am going to take care of this. You three go find Tsukune, make sure he is okay. And with that, Moka turns to the woods, and begins to use her vampire senses to track down Kyouko. It took Moka around twenty minutes to find the young girl because of all the competing scents in the air, but eventually she did find her, sitting over by the graveyard, her eyes wide with fear.

"Omote release me so I can deal with this."

"Ura, what do you mean deal with this?"

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt the girl."

Kyouko looked up as Tsukune's girlfriend Moka walked up. Shaking she looked directly at her. "I.. I.. am not afraid of you. And I.. I am taking Tsukune away from this horrible place." As she continued to watch Moka approaching her, her eyes grew wide with fear, as the pink haired youth removed the cross hanging from her neck, and became this stunning silver haired woman, with red snake slitted eyes.

Pulling off her rosario, Moka walked up to the shaking youth. "So you think you can just come in here and take him away, do you. Well I have news for you young human, he belongs here with me. He is now the same as me. And I am not giving him up to some mere human who thinks she knows whats best for him."

Shaking, with the fear coming off her in waves "You're... You're... You're a monster."

Ura Moka bends down and pulls Kyouko to her feet, her face now mere inches from Kyouko's. "I suppose your right, I am a monster. But I do have honor. Unlike that piece of trash that Tsukune is taking care of right now.. Remember that light hearted pink version I was earlier."

Kyouko could only nod.

"Well that piece of trash accosted her yesterday. And my Tsukune defended her, knocking that piece of trash off the roof. Now tell me would the Tsukune you knew a year ago have the courage and the strength to do that? Don't you think he is a much better man now than he was a year ago?"

Kyouko again nodded, knowing how weak her cousin used to be, but that he also had such a good heart that she could see him getting hurt or worse trying to protect someone.

"Now you are going to be a good girl. And you are going to join my more tender self in finding Tsukune. You are not going to mention any of this to anyone. Now, do you have any questions?"

Kyouko swallowed a couple of times before she began. "What, are you? What is this school?"

Ura gave her a smile with one fang showing. "I am a vampire, and your Tsukune is also one as well. This is a school for monsters. I don't know why, or how a human got into this school, but he did. And he managed to make friends here. Those friends helped him to survive. Now, you are a human. I am sure you can see that you are not in a position to make waves of any kind." Looking Kyouko straight in the eye, Moka continued. "Until you are allowed to leave, you will stay by my side at all times. I can't protect you if you run off, and there are a lot of dangers being the only human amongst all these monsters. Do I may myself clear."

Kyouko weakly nodded yes.

With that, Ura Moka replaced the rosario and transformed back into Omote Moka. Her body going a bit weak from the change, she steadied herself for a couple of minutes leaning on Kyouko. Then she gave Kyouko a warm smile. "It's okay. Ura can be a bit overwhelming, but she means well."

So many questions ran through Kyouko's head. "I can't hardly believe this is happening." Then looking at the warm smile she got from Moka she asked. "Tsuki said you were his girlfriend. Did she force him to be your girlfriend?"

Moka looked shocked at the thought. "No, no. Ura would never do that. Tsukune loves both of us. He would give his life for us." With her head held a bit lower. "In fact, he did give his life for us. But Ura saved him. She wouldn't have saved someone that she didn't care about. She wouldn't have saved someone that wasn't worthy of being saved. Don't think badly of her."

Kyouko just stood their in a bit of shock as the words slowly penetrated her consciousness. In her present state she let herself be led by Moka until they found Tsukune looking for them. After another twenty minutes or so, Kyouko, Moka and Tsukune arrived back at the food court where Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were waiting. As Tsukune took a seat Kyouko quietly sat down on one side of Tsukune, while Moka sat on the other.

Kurumu looked over at the overwhelmed state that Kyouko seemed to be in. "What did you do to her Moka."

"Ura spoke to her."

Tsukune almost choked on his tomato juice. "What do you mean Ura spoke to her?"

Kyouko just sat their making mostly incoherent sounds. Finally she looked up her voice almost a whisper. "Tsuki, it is true isn't it? You are like her, the silver haired one."

Tsukune looked back at his cousin. "Yes it's true."

Looking from one friend to the other. "What are we going to do. We can't send her back like this. What if she tells my parents. Or worse, what if the Headmaster or one of the instructors finds out?"

A bellowing laugh can be heard from behind Tsukune. "Well, Tsukune, what do you think of my little gift for you?"

All five heads turned around to see Ishigami sensei standing there in the food court.

Shrinking away from Ishigami sensei, Kyouko whispered. "Tsuki, thats the creepy woman that gave me the leaflet that brought me here."

Moka started to rise, but Tsukune put a hand on her shoulder as he stood up. "And just why did you do this?"

"Oh isn't it obvious. You and your little pack of rats cost me dearly. I felt it only right that I return the favor. I can just imagine the fun when she finally breaks down and someone realizes just what she is. After all we know what happens to humans in here. Don't we Tsukune san. I think I will just find a nice place to watch the show." And with that Ishigami sensei blends into the crowd.

Kyouko begins to shake. "What does she mean, you know what happens to humans in here?"

Tsukune slowly sat back down, motioning for the others to do the same. "Is anyone coming over here?"

The others looked and nodded no.

Mizore looked to the others. "We can't let her get away with hurting her or Tsukune through her. I could freeze Kyouko then when we are close to the bus, the bus driver could take her back."

Kyouko let out a little squeak, and continued to shake as she stared at Mizore.

Tsukune shook his head. "No one is freezing anyone. Even if it would work, it would draw to much attention. We should just walk to the bus and see if that creepy old bus driver will take her back."

Moka tilted her head for a second while she listened to Ura. "Aren't we forgetting something. What about Kyouko. She knows about us now. How can you expect her to live with that knowledge without her spilling it to someone. They will think she is crazy and probably lock her up, that is if some youkai doesn't decide to shut her up for good first."

"I could charm her and make her forget, just before we put her on the bus." Kurumu offered.

"But don't those eventually wear off. She would still be in danger. Just at a later date." Tsukune responded.

Quietly Mizore spoke. "We could go see Ruby san. Maybe she can fix this?"

"Or I can go and plead for mercy from the Headmaster." Tsukune said his voice low and trembling just a bit. "After all he has helped me before when things didn't go so well. If it hadn't of been for him and Ruby san, well you all remember."

With a bit of a guilty look on her face Moka nods. "It might work. He does seem to have taken quite the interest in you. And he did fix the mess Ura made trying to save you." Moka said.

All through this Kyouko sat and listened to each and everyone as they tried to think of a way to save her from this horrible situation. Finally she spoke. "I don't know what to say. You are all, especially you Moka, so powerful and yet your willing to help me."

Moka smiles at Kyouko. "We do it because of Tsukune. He has taught us more than anyone else, the value of friendship, and being there for each other. When I came here I hated humans for what they had done to me, but I found a friend in, to me, the most unlikely of people, a human. Tsukune showed me what it truly means to be a friend."

As they looked from one to the other and glanced over at the smirk on Ishigami sensei's face, they made their decision. Almost as one, the six of them, five youkai and one human stood up and began the long walk to the offices of the Headmaster.


	6. Chapter 6: A Festival of Choices

**Authors Note:Well I have run up against the limits of the software. It seems that doesn't handle superscripts for proper footnotes. So I am using (1) for footnote 1, (2) for footnote 2 etc. I hope this isn't too jarring on your senses as you read. I did send in an email to the support email address, and I got back a response of thanking me and that my suggestion will be submitted for review. I hope it goes through, cause it would make things better for all the authors that would have a use for footnotes.**

**Disclaimer: All R+V characters belong to the author of the Manga, I am just reinterpreting them for the purposes of this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 6**

A Festival of Choices

**XXX Youkai Academy School and Administration**

Six souls began their trek up into the school. Five youkai and one human walked in silence amongst the crowd of student, alumni and parents. A few eyes turned to watch them, but most just ignored them. One by one, they walked to the end of the school building, and over to the administration offices. One by one, they each took a seat and waited for Ruby san to arrive after they had sent word for her. One by one they sat in silence until the door at the end of the hall opened.

Toujou Ruby moved with deliberation around the circle on the floor. For over a week, she had been carefully pouring power into the runes on the floor. One by one they glowed a little brighter each day. Taking a step into the circle, she reached out with her senses, and she could for a brief time view about any place on the grounds of the Academy all the way out to the great barrier and all the way in to the school. Only due to the shielding of the administration building was it unavailable to her. Pulling her senses back in she looked at the circle and thought stage one complete. At her masters command, she had been researching and preparing this room just for surveillance and defense of the school. When it was all completed, she would be able to react to any incursion no matter from which direction it came from.

Ruby stepped quickly out of the circle when she heard the knock at the door. After listening to the aide for a few minutes, she picked up her staff, and headed to her office and awaited the students coming to see her.

Tsukune and the rest followed the young aide back into the building, up a flight of stairs and into an office set in the back of the old building. There seated at her desk, Toujou Ruby waited for them all to enter and the aide to leave closing the door behind her. One by one she looked them over while she considered what to do with the last one. All but the young black haired girl were close friends, who had saved her when they had visited the human world a little while back and stopped her old master from causing massive destruction to all around the Witches Knoll.

Tsukune spoke up first. "Ruby san. We , well we thought you would be able to help us, or ask the Headmaster for help. This is my cousin Kyouko. She was given a leaflet that invited he to the festival. Ishigami sensei gave it to her. We have managed to keep her from being harmed, but she now knows what we all are. As you might well imagine, she is quite disturbed by what she has seen. And well we didn't want the Public Safety Official's finding out a human was on the grounds."

Ruby considered what she had been told. It truly was a bit of a problem. Hopefully, seeing as how the girl was led here by a former teacher who had left in disgrace, the Headmaster will go easy on her and the newspaper club. Standing Ruby holds her hand out for Kyouko. "It is time young lady for you to see the Headmaster. The rest of you will stay here until I or the Headmaster sends for you.

It was hard not to turn and run screaming but, Kyouko was determined that she wouldn't let them see how scared she really was. Still shaking, Kyouko tried to put on a brave face as she stood up and took Ruby's hand. Kyouko stumbled a bit,as she let herself be led out of the office, and down a long hall and into a rather large room. Walking into the room, the first thing that struck her was the books. There were several tall bookcases extending almost to the ceiling, running from the back of the room to the front in two long columns of book cases standing end to end on each side of the room and curving around to meet each other at the back. In the middle was a large dark mahogany desk. In front of the desk were two chairs and sitting behind the desk was to Kyouko a priest.

The priest Kyouko saw behind the desk wore long flowing white robes, and around his neck hung an ebony beaded rosario(1) with a silver cross. If it hadn't been for the two glowing orbs where eyes should be, Kyouko would have thought she had been brought to see a Catholic or Jesuit priest as one would find in a normal religious school. But this was no normal school. She wasn't even sure if it was religious or not. Kyouko, her knees weak and close to passing out from fright, settled into the chair and resisted the urge to stand up and run screaming from the room and the school.

Headmaster Mikogami watched as Ruby brought in the young human girl. Keeping a light smile on his face he waited until she was seated and appeared to be not so close to passing out as she was when their eyes first met.

"Hello young lady, I am Mikogami san. Please try and relax, you are safe here inside these walls, and need not fear being harmed so long as you pose no threat to the safety of my institution." Mikogami paused for a moment to let his words sink into the consciousness of the young human. "I hope you can appreciate, how dangerous the wrong words could be if carelessly spoken outside the walls of my school. Have you ever seen the movie, Frankenstein." As Kyouko nods he continues. "Remember how at one point the villagers came with pitchforks, torches and other weapons to kill the monster as they called it." Again Kyouko just nodded. "Well after what you saw today I hope you can see how the wrong words could cause a lot of trouble for your cousin or anyone close to him."

Stuttering just a bit, Kyouko almost shouted as she spoke "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Sighing a bit, the Headmaster continued "I wished that I could believe that I really do. But I know how knowledge like this has a tendency to force itself out of ones mouth. I am sure that you can see where I have a bit of a dilemma to solve with you. Even though you are nearly finished with your schooling I could have you take your last year here and make sure that certain members of the administration allow you the freedom to pursue and education while here."

Kyouko began to tremble as she listened to the Headmaster. "Sir, I am sure that the faculty would follow your wishes, but how can you expect me to survive here. I am after all only human. I don't have special powers. How could you expect that I wouldn't be attacked by one of the students if they decided to?"

With a bit of a grin on his face, the Headmaster reached into a drawer and pulled out metal chain consisting of small links connecting small metal encased crystals with little crosses embossed on the surface, and a little padlock connecting the ends. Laying it on the desk and to his right he continued. "There is another solution. Although I am not so sure that you will enjoy it. But I could be wrong. You may just be the type to find it fun. I do have certain abilities that would allow you to gain some special powers. It isn't something that I would recommend to everyone, but it could be a solution for you."

Kyouko thought she understood where this was going but, she was hoping she was wrong. "Just exactly what are you suggesting?"

"What do you think of Tsukune's friends?"

"Well, Kurumu and Mizore seem to be nice, but a bit scary, and Yukari, well she seems so cute and nice. But Moka scares the hell out of me. Not when she has pink hair, but when it becomes silver."

The Headmaster chuckles. "You are wise to be terrified of that one. She doesn't suffer fools. I guess I have avoided your question long enough. I am offering you a chance to become like one of those girls."

Kyouko again started to shake as her fears were confirmed. "I suppose, your not going to let me out of here without something to make me keep your secrets."

"Well the secrets have to be kept. Its for the good of not only those inside, but those outside. Imagine what would happen if humans were suddenly forced into the realization of the existence of monsters. Do you not think they would act out in fear. And would not the monsters seek to protect themselves. So much pain would be on both sides. So yes I can't let you out of here unless it's certain that you will keep our secrets."

Folding his hands together, Mikogami leaned forward putting his chin on his hands, resting his elbows on the desk. "Before you ask me if there is another way to deal with this, I want you to consider the gift that is being offered, as well as the consequences of accepting this gift. If you decide to accept it, you would spend one to two years in the school learning how to truly make use of what was given to you, and hopefully become a better person in the process. Also during those two years we would teach you our laws, so you would know what is expected of you."

Kyouko finally gaining a bit more courage continues."You make it sound so easy. Like I just have to lay back and let you mumble a few words over me and poof I am one of you. Now what is the danger? What is it your not telling me? Everything just well seems so suspicious. Oh and speaking of protecting things, just so you know I came here to see if I needed to take my cousin back home and find him a normal school."

"Your cousin is no longer your concern. He is no longer human and thus he is my concern."

Putting her hands on her hips, a bit of righteous indignation moving onto her face. "Just cause he isn't human doesn't mean he isn't my cousin or my concern. He is still my family."

"Dammit I really don't have a choice do I. I suppose you have some super charm that wouldn't wear off, but" holding her head down a bit. "but if you did that, Tsukune would have to hide what he is from me, and if he makes a mistake we are right back where we started from. No I have no choice at all. Besides it will be easier to keep it, if it is my secret as well."

"Very well, now that we have decided that, you are to remain with Tsukune and his friends at all times, until such time as you are brought back to me. There is one day left on the festival, and after that, I will allow you one week to spend here in my academy. During that time, you will speak with the members of the newspaper club, which includes, Tsukune and his friends as well as a Lothario of a werewolf who is their senpai. At the end of the week, you will have to make your choice. Vampire, succubus, yuki onna, witch or werewolf. One of those will become the donor of the blood, and you will become well, one of us as you say. Under my direct supervision and use of a bit of magic, you will become as one that was born like the one you choose, so choose wisely, but don't get much hopes up about the vampire giving you any blood."(2)

As he watched Kyouko thinking over what he just said, he hoped that she survived the initial stage's of the process, for it wasn't without risk. Well a week gave him time to prepare. It wasn't in his initial plans, but having two youkai that used to be human would hopefully be the beginning of a new generation of youkai. And with that he motioned for Ruby to take her back to Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club.

After what seemed a long time, Tsukune heard the door to the office open, to see Ruby and Kyouko walk back into Ruby's office. Tsukune was worried as he saw the look of resignation upon Kyouko's face. Looking over at her friends, Ruby said. "Well, you all need to go back the training room. Tsukune and Moka will show you where it is at. You have a lot to discuss and that is about the most private place in which to do so."

One by one they filed out of the administration building and followed Moka and Tsukune.

**XXX Training Dimension**

Entering the little pocket dimension that He and Moka had trained in now for the last week or so, brought a lot of memories back to Tsukune of how much had changed in his life. He was very worried about what was going to happen to his cousin, but he couldn't help but enjoy the surprise on her face when she entered the _room _as he liked to call it.

Kyouko was astounded at what she saw. It was like they had walked through a door into a new world. Walking through the grass, and over to where it had been worn down from repeated use, Kyouko sat down and asked the others to sit down in a semi circle in front of her. Once they were all seated she began, cause it was her life and she had to be the one to ask.

"I.. I am not sure where to begin." Kyouko sat quietly for a minute or so. "Okay might as well come out and say it. That creepy old man told me I have to make a choice amongst all of your and your senpai. And whoever I choose if they agree, I will be given their blood, and he will use some sort of magic to change me into one of your race."

They all sat there shocked and then finally Kurumu spoke up. "I would love to have a new sister."

Yukari, her brows knitted in deep thought looked at Kyouko. "I bet he didn't tell you that this might be dangerous and well you could be hurt."

Moka took off her rosario, changing into the silver haired vampire of Ura Moka. "Yukari is right, this is very dangerous, especially if its an S class youkai like myself or Gin senpai. That is why I am not going to agree to this, and I hope you don't choose the werewolf either."

Kyouko shaking a bit asked, "How dangerous?".

Moka replied "Well if he takes you down the same path as Tsukune, you will first be transformed with the blood of one of us and given a holy lock. That is assuming the transformation doesn't kill you. After that, I expect he will take his time on finishing the process. My blood in a large enough dose, well it could kill you as easily as it could permanently transform you. And assuming it doesn't kill you, you will be transformed into a ghoul, a mindless beast intent on killing and eating what it kills. Then you will have to wear the lock to keep the blood under control. The only reason I gave Tsukune my blood the last time was to save his life. I prayed that it wasn't too much as i gave it to him. But I was wrong."

Yukari nodded. "She is right, it would be better if you chose, me, Kurumu or Mizore to be your donor. Besides if it works I bet Gin senpai would try to seduce you regardless of which on of us you chose."

Kyouko grinned a bit. "The Headmaster did call him a Lothario of a werewolf."

Tsukune chuckled. "Just make sure you don't undress in front of a window. He likes to take pictures."

Taking her candy out of her mouth, Mizore gives Kyouko a warm smile before she speaks. "Kyouko you need to think long and hard before you choose. No matter which one of us you ask, its not going to be a bed of roses. Each one of us, has something that we must keep in mind all the time. And because you are a girl, no matter which one you choose, you will be expected to have at least a child at some point in your life. But for us Yuki-onna the time that we have to find our mates and have children is very short. How old are you exactly?"

"I am 17." Kyouko said.

"Then if you choose to be Yuki-onna, the priestess will help you find your mate right away. I am almost old enough to need to find a mate, but you would have much less time than I do." Mizore stands up and transforms, her hand becoming huge claws of Ice. "We are creatures of the snow and Ice. Water is our friend. Water is Moka's enemy. Keep that in mind." And just as quickly, she flows back into the quiet little stalker she is, and sits back down.

"I guess I am next. " Kurumu says, letting her wings and tail come out, along with the full long claws of her hands. "I am a succubus as you have already heard. I can charm people into doing what I want them to do. And I can enter their dreams, and I can fly". Kurumu's wings and tail retract back in as she sits down. "Oh and I can make illusions and enter barriers. I thrive on love and affection. Thats why all succubus-es search for their Destined One, the one that they can love with all their heart."

"And your top heavy to boot. " Yukari smiled. "Kyouko I am a witch. I can do all sorts of magic. But I am also the closest to being human. I don't transform, I don't have huge physical strength. But then I don't look weird to a human either."

Finally Kurumu stood up, walked over and sat down beside Kyouko. "It is a lot to deal with, but I think you will find that with our support you will get through this. After all, you will be a member of the newspaper club, and we all stick together and support each other. Knowing who you can count on is very important." And with that the young succubus gave Kyouko a big hug.(3)

1. This is the traditional beaded rosary as used by catholics in their prayers, with the Rosario of Judgment attached, as opposed to a sealing rosario hanging from some chain, metal or otherwise.

2. Well, I spent some time on chapters 5 and 6 here, thinking all of this through. Initially I was thinking about just following the Manga and having Kyouko return to the human world with most of what happened wiped from her mind. If this was the Manga then yes she would have had her mind wiped, but in this setting the Headmaster has the ability to turn humans into Youkai, and i can see him see this as an opportunity to gain another youkai close to Tsukune and willing to see coexistence with humans possible. However at this point I will not be adding anymore humans transformed into Youkai. I think two is more than enough at this time. And adding anymore, well it would just muddy the waters so to speak.

3. Originally I had Ura Moka giving the final words of this chapter to Kyouko, but the more I thought about it, it just didn't feel right. Ura Moka to me still would have a problem being open enough to give Kyouko the warm reassurance that someone like Kurumu would. And I wanted to end on that note of Kyouko getting this warm reassurance.


	7. Chapter 7: Kyouko's Choice

**Authors Note:Well I finally have come to the end of the three day festival. Now just need to deal with the decisions being made by our little band of misfits. As I am writing this, its like boom, the new dynamic is just falling into place. As you read I think you will see what I mean. **

**This is to anyone that would like to Beta Read my work, just send me a PM. Even though I am having fun with the story, I know having an extra set of eyes on this can only help.**

**Disclaimer: All R+V characters belong to the author of the Manga, I am just reinterpreting them for the purposes of this fan fiction.**

**Chapter 7**

Kyouko's Choice

It seemed like a bad dream as Kyouko opened her eyes, but the reality of it came crashing back down upon her as she looked over at the blue haired succubus getting ready for bed. Kyouko tried to calm her mind and once she felt like she was about there, she picked up a pen and began to write a letter explaining to her parents and Tsuki's that she had been allowed to spend some time here at the academy to visit with her cousin. And before coming back home there were some things she needed to take care of since she has been given the opportunity to finish her schooling here.

"Kurumu" she said. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you while I get this all sorted out?".

Kurumu ran over and gave Kyouko a big hug. "Of course I don't mind, silly. Your Tsukune's cousin. So how could I say no to my best friends cousin. Besides I don't feel like being alone right now."

Kyouko could hear the pain in Kurumu's voice. So she wrapped an arm around the young girl and gave her a gentle hug. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Kurumu fought back her tears, but a couple of them rolled down her cheek. "Did you ever want something that you couldn't have? I know he didn't do it on purpose, but it still hurts that the one I came to care for, already loves someone else."

Kyouko gasps. "Did that idiot cousin of mine lead you on?"

"No, no, nothing like that. He saw that I still had some good in my heart, and he stood between me and Moka after I had made her mad. No one other than my family has ever done that for me. How could I not care for him. He is such a special soul."

Kyouko continued to hold Kurumu. "Does he know how you feel."

"Yes and it hurts him to see me in pain. He cares for all his friends."

Kyouko just nodded, and held Kurumu till it was time for them both to go to sleep. As she lay there with the lights off, listening to the sounds of the school, Kyouko felt a strange sense of peace. Kyouko knew that no mater what choice she made, she would have some very loyal friends that will help her to make it through all of this. And listening to the sounds of the school, she knew she was going to need all the friends she could get. This was one scary place to be.

Kyouko wasn't exactly sure of how long it was before she finally drifted off to sleep, but with the pounding in her ears coming from the alarm clock it felt like she had hardly slept at all. Peeling one eye open, she reached over and tapped the alarm clock that for some reason had been left next to the bed. A few beams of sunlight drifted into the room, as she finally peeled open her other eye. It was a bit disorientating waking up in a strange bed. She wanted to tell herself it was all just a bad dream. But looking at the sky blue hair of the youth sleeping next to her, brought her back to reality real quick. No, this wasn't a dream. Yes, monsters were real. And yes, she would be turned into one very soon. The last thought sent shivers down her spine and tears to her eyes.

"Kurumu, Kurumu it's time to get up. Come on it's time to get up".Kyouko said, while gently shaking the young succubus.

With her eyes still closed, she burrowed her face into Kyouko's side. "Just five more minutes, please"

"No, you are getting up now."

Kurumu lifted her head up and slowly began to stretch before sliding her feet onto the floor and standing up. With a smile on her face she spun around and headed to the washroom to clean up.

Kyouko found a brush and took advantage of the time to straighten up her hair and her clothes and then sat patiently until Kurumu was finished getting ready for the day. The two of them walked out of the dorm in time to meet up with Mizore, as she seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Ah, our little stalker has joined us. Good morning Mizore". Kurumu said with a light twinkle in her eye.

Mizore, a lollipop sticking from her mouth mumbled. "Good morning Kurumu." She wanted to tease Kurumu but just couldn't seem to find the energy for it this morning. A wistful smile drifted across her face as he glanced at Kyouko. Mizore wondered, were they doing the right thing by her. Wouldn't it have been better to just ask the Headmaster to work some magic on her so she forgot all about what she saw here.

The trio made their way to the school cafeteria to have some breakfast and discuss the plans for the day.

Poking at her food, Mizore kept glancing at Kyouko. "You seem rather calm this morning. Have you accepted whats going to happen to you very soon?"

"I would say its more resignation than anything else." Waving her arms a bit. "I am right in the middle of all this. And it is my own fault. Walking blindly in here after reading that leaflet. Of course it's not like I would have believed all this was possible even if that creepy old woman had told me outright what this school is about." Kyouko looked down at her food, and then felt a hand on her waist, and a head over her shoulder.

"Gin senpai how dare you" Kurumu shouted.

Kyouko's face turned red as she reached for the offending hand. A dagger of ice shot out of Mizore's hand striking Gin in the center of his forehead, knocking him back and almost pulling Kyouko backwards at the same time.

"Now, now girls." Gin said as he proceeded to back pedal away from the trio.

"Kyouko that is our lecherous senpai, Morioka Ginei."

Kyouko her hands on her hips, anger, almost rage etched on her face, stood up, and walked directly over to the lecherous fool. "So you think you can just take liberties with young maidens, do you." Her voice close to a shout. The murmur of voices in the school cafeteria at first quietened and then rose back up in volume as several heads turned to take in the commotion.

As Gin held his hands up, they began to drift closer to Kyouko, and a disarmingly warm smile was on his face. Meanwhile, both Mizore, and Kurumu had moved in to cut off the Senpai's avenue of escape.

Just as one hand brushed Kyouko's arm, her anger finally boiled over, and she drove a knee into the groin of the Senpai. As the lecherous wolf began to register the blow to his manhood, Mizore froze him in solid ice with one small hole over his nose. Looking over at the other two, Mizore spoke. "Let's go. That should cool him off for awhile"

Tsukune and Moka walked into the cafeteria just in time to see their Senpai frozen in ice and Kyouko, Mizore and Kurumu headed their way. As the trio reached the pair Kurumu smiled "Well she finally met Gin" And with that the three headed to the Newspaper Club's room.

The trio walked into the classroom used by the Newspaper Club. Walking in they noticed that Yukari was sitting by herself at one of the tables with a bunch of memory cards spread out next to the club's computer. Yukari smiled when she saw her friends enter the room. "Hey, did you come to help?" Yukari asked.

Kyouko sat down beside her. "Well might as well." Kyouko began to look over the photos that had been taken by the members of the Newspaper Club. As she did she saw a picture of the tattooed ayashi that had caused so much trouble, and all the memories of the last couple of days came flooding back. Kyouko began to shake a bit.

Mizore quietly sat down beside Kyouko "Are you still having trouble making sense of it all?"

"Yeah it still overwhelms me a bit." Kyouko said. "I mean my life, it was so simple compared to now. Everything was normal. Now, now I am told I have to let someone alter me in ways that I can't yet comprehend. It doesn't matter how strong I will become, or what new cool things I will be able to do, it is still so overwhelming that I will be changed. I didn't ask for any of this. I was just trying to keep my little cousin safe. I think that is something all of you can appreciate."

All three of the girls nodded to Kyouko. In their own way they understood how she felt, but they also knew that if this is what the Headmaster had decided this is what was going to happen.

Kyouko looked at each one, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. "I have thought about everything that all of you have said, and the idea of being someone who thrives on love and affection, is I think what will suit me the best. So I have made my choice, and my choice is to become like Kurumu. Mizore, your a sweet and gentle young woman, but I don't want to have to go be suddenly married just because I am 17. And Yukari, I have a feeling one really needs to be a genius to get the most out of magic. That just isn't me. But leading with my heart, and loving others, thats me. Kurumu, are you ready to come with me to see the Headmaster?"

A huge smile spreads across Kurumu's face "Yes, I am very ready."

**XXX A Cold and Dark Countryside A few days ago**

She had slept for almost a day before waking back up. The filth and gore had long dried and stuck to her skin and matted her hair. Standing up and taking in her surroundings, she found her way outside and into the early morning light, as the sun was just about to peak over the horizon. How long had she been in that beast this time. It didn't feel that long but then, she had no way to measure it. A sadness at the thought of all the time lost, with all the memories of her loved ones that she would never have made because of being in that beast threatened to overwhelm her. So with no idea of where she needed to be other than to find those dearest to her heart, so she set out across the countryside.

For two days she walked across the open fields and plains, picking a bit of this and a bit of that from the plants around her. On the third day she walked into a forest and continued her foraging, until she came across a cabin the woods. It appeared to be either not in use or recently abandoned, she didn't know which. With her strength it wasn't hard at all force the lock and get inside. A quick search of the place showed that the cabin had been recently used, so she went to work quickly. Going upstairs she found the bath, and turned the water just barely on. Going downstairs she found the kitchen and some bowls, and a couple of mallets. It took her the better part of a half hour, and a couple of trips back up and back down to make sure the bath didn't run over, before she had enough to mix into the water.

Like someone possessed she stripped her self of her clothes, throwing them to the side and slowly eased herself into the bath. The mixture wasn't perfect, but it did the job. And so she soaked herself, drained and refilled the tub, then washed her hair. Finally she stood nude in front of a mirror, the rosario hanging from her neck as she finally put it back on herself. She thought to herself, Akasha, you actually almost look presentable.

Looking at the rosario, she was reminded how much of a miracle it was that she didn't lose it inside the beast. If it hadn't have been for the tight form fitting leather combat outfit she had worn, it probably would have been lost in the bowels of that monster. It had been held tightly in a small pocket until she had taken it back out while stripping down to take her bath.

Now that she was a bit more presentable, Akasha walked downstairs, and began to do a proper search of the cabin. After a bit she did manage to find a few pieces of men's clothing. It would have to do she thought. Once dressed, the Lady Akasha, the Dark Lord, well, she looked like some woman trying to make a statement by wearing mens clothes. She sure didn't look like one of the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth. The thought, as she viewed her handiwork in the mirror, brought out the first smile and a laugh since her escape. And as quickly as the smile came it left and was hidden from view.

So, now cleaner, and in fresh clothes, Akasha began to make her plans. And first on the list was putting her life back together. She calmly walked outside, and prepared her mind. Looking up into the sky, she began to call upon the power of the shinso blood flowing through her veins, and the knowledge from a thousand years of existence. Reaching out into the very fabric of reality, she bent it and curved it to her will, and her will alone. Then taking three quick steps she emerged under the shadow of Big Ben. Yes London would be a good place to start. One didn't get to be a Dark Lord without preparing a few monetary backups along the way. Now she thought to herself, time to put her life back together and find out what has happened to her daughters(1).

Walking into the Bank of London, Akasha was very, very pleased with herself, and very angry with Shuzen Issa. She blamed his insistence on keeping the creature, the beast, for all the horrible things that had transpired. She had pleaded with him to no avail to remove and destroy that horrible creature, or to allow her to do so. But to no avail, and her love of him at the time, had prevented her from doing then, what she had done now. Yes Akasha was pleased with herself.

**XXX** **Youkai Academy present day.**

Kurumu and Kyouko walked quickly down the halls and over to the administration building. Mizore on the other hand moved quietly and unseen, and seemingly appearing out of nowhere joined the other two at the administration offices. The three girls sat and chatted amongst themselves while they waited on Toujou Ruby, the Headmaster or another member of the staff to come and get them.

Picking up her staff and straightening the hem of her dress, Toujou Ruby walked out of her office and down the halls of the administration building. A warm smile was on her face as she reached the front office where the three young girls sat waiting on her. Ruby pulled herself fully erect, and strode into the room, leaving no doubt in the minds of the girls that she was in charge of the situation.

Kurumu looked up to see Ruby rapidly approaching them. With a quick movement of her elbows, she quickly got the attention of the other two seated on either side of her. All three of them took a bit of a quick breath at the sight of the young witch bearing down upon them with such a serious expression on her face.

Looking down at the three seated there before her, she smiled. "Hi Kyouko, Kurumu, Mizore. I guess this means a decision has been made."

The girls nodded, and Kyouko replied. "Yes, I have chosen and Kurumu has agreed."

Meanwhile over in the school cafeteria, Moka and Tsukune are joined by Yukari as Gin begins to slowly thaw. As they are eating, Yukari looks at Tsukune and asks him if something is wrong.

"No, nothings wrong, I just haven't been getting much sleep of late. I keep having weird dreams."

Moka glances up at Tsukune. "What sort of weird dreams?"

"Well" Tsukune begins, his voice quiet and low. "you remember the incident in the training room that put me in the infirmary yet again. It seems that I have been dreaming about that. And at first I thought it was just some weird reaction to all the training, but now I am not so sure. It's not like the dreams that I shared with Ura, this is more bits and pieces and glimpses. I remember being covered in dried blood and guts. Then walking in an open field. Then later in another dream I found a cabin and washed up. What was really weird though was I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror in the dream and I was Omote in the dream. And the last thing I remember from the dream is being suddenly somewhere else and looking up I could see that big clock in England. You know Big Ben. And thats it. I haven't had a dream since. I think whatever caused the dreams was wearing off, cause each time the images got shorter. Became more bits and pieces. And now nothing. I haven't had one in the last day or so."

Through the rosario, Ura spoke to Omote. "This is rather unsettling. It isn't like the shared dreams Tsukune and I had, it is more like he was having the same dream as someone else, instead of being in a dream with them. And the part about you or someone like you." Ura's voice just trailed of like she didn't want to voice what it was she was feeling.

Omote Moka smiled to Tsukune. "At least you didn't grow wings this time."

**XXX England Present Day**

It had been a few days now since Akasha had managed to finally free herself from Alucard, by killing him in the process, and she was finally beginning to feel like her old self again. After retrieving some funds from a bank account stashed away in London, as well as some needed identification, passports etc, she headed for an old tailor shop that she knew quite well. A few hours later she was walking back out into the morning London traffic, and it felt good to be properly dressed once more even if it didn't fit with today's standards. With the hood thrown back, one could see the cotton candy pink hair flowing from the green eyed beauty's face. She was dressed in a long Victorian styled dress slightly updated to be a little more modern, but still hold the charm of the Victorian era. The dress was a dark vermilion with dark emerald trim around the sleeves, and hem. A darker hue of her own emerald eyes.

Yes she thought to herself as she walked down the street, turning heads by both her natural beauty as well as her shall we say unconventional dress, I believe I am about ready. Continuing her walk down the street, she was already planning on talking to old friends and finding out what was happening with her daughters, and heaven help anyone that might harm either one of them. And with that she turned down an alley to hide herself from view and reached out again to twist the fabric of reality and take three quick and determined steps.

1. For those that don't remember from my prologue, in this fanfic, unlike in the Manga, Akasha is the mother to both Moka and Kokoa. Gyokuro only has Kahlua, and her stepdaughter Akua. After Lord Shuzen rescued Akasha from her first imprisonment inside of Alucard, he took her as his mistress. After many years, Akasha bore him two daughters just a bit over a year apart. And on Moka's tenth year, she found herself again imprisoned inside Alucard in order to protect those she loves.


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes Plans Change

**Authors Note:I wish to apologize for this chapter taking as long as it did. Between the stomach virus that I caught and having to deal with questions brought to my attention via the various reviews, it has taken me awhile to sort this chapter out as well as my overall plot. I want to thank all of you that have been reading this story. The continued views that show on the system reports are very heartening and give me fuel to forge ahead. The reviews give me things to think about so that hopefully I will continue to write a good story worthy of your time to read it.**

**I also wish to let you know that I have a feeling that updates to the story will be slowing down a bit, as my plot continues to grow and become a bit more complex. Now I wish to respond to one of the latest reviews, that came in very close to the finalized version of chapter 8.**

**A response to a review by carrotpie. First off, yes Kurumu is coming off a bit sweet at the moment. She is young, she is impressionable, and Tsukune's actions in the first year of school have had a serious impact on her views of what and who she should be. So taking that into account, and Kyouko's ability to be rather dense when it comes to the world, it is no surprise that she makes the choice that she makes. As will be seen in this chapter that doesn't mean that she is going to end up as a succubus. After all the title is Sometimes Plans Change. And Kyouko's is definitely changing. That still doesn't invalidate Kyouko making the choice she did. Who says characters always have to make the best choices. I still stand by my decision to have Kyouko make the choice she made because of the way Kurumu acted. I still stand by the way Kurumu acted because of whats happened in the story.**

**As to the Yuki-Onna, Kyouko wouldn't go that direction for the very reason's you state in your review. Just the statement by Mizore that the priestess would see to it that she had someone soon because she is at the age of 17 was enough to nip that in the bud in Kyouko's eyes.**

**And as for the witches, well that was a potential choice but not strong enough to get past the emotional bond that was already forming between Kyouko and Kurumu.**

**I understand that these are well loved characters, and that my choices will not please everyone. My hope though is that I do a decent enough job portraying the characters that you can relax and enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Sometimes Plans Change

**XXX Youkai Academy**

Things had moved very fast for Kyouko. It seemed like the whole last couple of days had been a whirlwind. And now here after having seen things she would have never thought possible, she was sitting in the office of the young witch. Looking around, she saw all manner of plants lining the walls. It was like the whole office was alive. It was either that feeling of being surrounded by nature or just the warmth of the Ruby herself, but for the first time she felt relaxed and able to breath.

Ruby had been very busy while the three girls were in the office. Although Mizore wasn't physically needed for what was to happen, Ruby let her stay for the moral support that the girl was providing to Kyouko and Kurumu. In fact Ruby was very happy to see the two Youkai take such a liking to the young human. Over the next hour or so, Ruby took samples of blood, did measurements by casting a few simple incantations, and chatted to keep everyone at ease all through the process.

Finally all the readings had been taken, and the samples collected. Taking a bit of deep breath and letting it out Ruby smiled at the them as she spoke "Okay ladies, that just about does it. I know you were probably hoping that we would be doing this today, but there is still a lot of work to be done. I need you to let Yukari know that I will be waiting on her to join me later this evening. Now. Get out of here and go relax. Oh and Mizore, Kurumu, your mothers can be found in the main hall. They are waiting for you, after I sent word that you would be detained and not able to go on the winter break right away. I will leave it for you to each deal with your mothers. I am sure they will have questions for you. Just try and not to say to much and remind them that the Headmaster will appreciate discretion from the two of them. And if they want to know why, just tell them the Priestess is asking them as well to be discreet and not talk about school business."

**XXX Mikogami's Office, Some place in Tokyo, and the School Bus**

To say that the phone ringing was a bit of a shock would be to state the obvious. Mikogami could count on one hand the number of times that he had used this particular device of man in the last year. Most of the time he used other to him more secure means of communication so he was certainly intrigued as to who could be on the other end of the line, when the front office transferred the call.

"Mikogami Tenmei Headmaster of Youkai Gakuen."

"Your really getting stuffy in your old age Tenmei kun" the voice at the other end of the line said.

At first he didn't believe what his ears were telling him. But that voice. It was a voice he wouldn't soon forget. "Akasha?" was all he said.

"Well it's about time. Reason I called is well this was the fastest way to reach you. Can you send the bus driver to pick me up." She gave him the address in Tokyo where she was waiting. "You and I really need to talk in private."

The old priest nodded his head even though she was on the phone and not in front of him. "I see. I will have him there in a half hour, Will that do?"

"That will be fine". And with that she closed the line.

A half hour later, Akasha stepped aboard the yellow school bus, and said hello to the driver. "Youkai Gakuen please. I am expected." Then she sat down next to a young girl who was also on the bus. The little fourteen year old flinched a bit as she felt the restrained power in the woman who sat down beside her.

"Hello, I am Ito Kasumi" She said as she tried not to melt under the aura of the older woman.

"Hello Ito san, I am Akasha. Your arriving a bit early aren't you?" Akasha asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am, My parents had to travel and I was allowed to come early" Kasumi relaxing as they talked.

"Are you going to be one of the Instructor's?" She ventured to ask.

"I don't know yet, I still have to meet with the Headmaster."

The young girl and Akasha continued to talk, mostly small talk while the bus headed back to the school.

**XXX Youkai Academy**

The three girls made their way out of the office and back over to the school. Kurumu and Mizore were a bit lost in thought as they were wondering what they were going to say to their mothers. Kyouko while not as nervous as she has been here was beginning to feel the pressure of the enormity of her situation. Walking down the halls and over to the classroom of the Newspaper Club, the went in search of Yukari.

Yukari looked up as the three girls popped their heads into the classroom. "Wow, that was quick." squinting her eyes just a bit. "That's funny, she doesn't look any different."

Kurumu walking over sat down. "Nope she is still the same lovable Kyouko. Ruby told us to tell you to get your little bottom in gear and head over to her office. She is expecting you."

Next to seeing Moka and Tsukune, getting to be with Ruby was a big thrill for the little witch. The joy in her eyes was plain to see. "Yippee." she shouted and ran out of the classroom so fast she almost lost her little witches hat.

**XXX Youkai Academy Dorms the Bus Stop and the Academy Office's**

Sitting outside the dorms Moka waited for Tsukune to show up ready to leave for home. As Tsukune walked out of the boys dorm Moka lit up with joy.

"Moka chan, are you ready to spend time with me and my parents." Tsukune said as he walked up behind the pink haired girl, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Leaning back into Tsukune, her heart racing, Moka answered. "Yes I am ready to meet them. I just hope that they like me."

Tsukune spoke lightly into Moka's ear. "Of course they will like you. How could they not like someone as lovable as you are?"

Reluctantly Tsukune let go of Moka to pick up their luggage. Together they began to walk down towards the bus stop. Walking past one of the many graveyards, Tsukune closed his eyes and felt the youkai of two as they left the bus stop heading up to the school. One was weak, that of a child, the other was strong very strong. As curious as he was, Tsukune led Moka away from the two he felt. He just wanted to get on the bus and go home with Moka by his side.

Akasha seemed to glide down the bus steps, and turned to Ito san and held out her hand. "Ito san it has been a very long time since I have been, here would you care to walk with me. I would enjoy the company."

The young girl still was very wary of the woman in red, but nodded yes and the two of them began the long trek up to the school grounds proper. As they made their way, Akasha could sense two Youkai's. They didn't feel exceedingly powerful, but their was something familiar about the feeling, and she supposed that they could have been sealed up. She noticed that they were steering clear of her and the young girl. As much as she would have liked to satisfy her curiosity, with the young one by her side, she chose to let it pass. If they were sealed Youkai, she would find out about them later anyway. And if they weren't sealed, they weren't worthy of her attention.

Finally, the pair reached the school grounds, and Akasha after handing off the young girl to Nekonome sensei, proceeded to the administration building. Like all the buildings in the school, they tended to either look a bit like an old haunted mansion, or something from cold war Russia, in solid concrete with vines snaking up the sides. Walking the halls, Akasha was impressed that the school had a feeling of order instead of chaos. Even after all these years, she is still amazed that three Dark Lord's dream's of a place to teach coexistence was actually working as well as it did. Of course out in the distance away from more prying eyes, could be heard the sounds of the occasional conflict, and its well bloody resolution.

Walking into the office, Akasha strode purposefully to the reception area, only to be intercepted by a young lady, dressed in a Gothic pink corset, and a long brown skirt.

"Moka, I thought you and Tsukune were headed out to visit his parents. And I must say I love the new outfit." Toujou Ruby said as she moved to intercept who she thought was Akashiya Moka.

A bit of a smile crossed Akasha's face, as she replied. "So my lovely daughter does attend here. We will talk more about this Tsukune as you called him, but for now would you be so kind as to tell Tenmei kun that Akasha is hear to speak with him."

Ruby mentally berates herself for not noticing the amount of Youkai aura flowing off of the woman, and allowed the looks of her face blind Ruby to who she really was. And what was with the familiarity with the Headmaster.

Ruby bowed slightly to the woman in the vermilion Victorian dress, and lead her down the long hallways. Stopping to announce the visitor, she waited for the huge doors to open and escort Akasha inside. Mikogami Tenmei the Headmaster of the academy smiled from under his hood as he saw Akasha brought inside.

"Well, well, what brings you here to my humble abode". The old man smiled, his glowing orbs seeming to twinkle a bit more than usual.

"Well I might as well come right out and say it. Alucard is destroyed by my own hand."

There was a collective gasp from both the Headmaster but more so from Ruby, as she had taken a position off to the left and slightly back as was her custom with powerful entities visiting the Headmaster, unless waved off.

"You are certain of this?"

"A few days ago something happened that brought me to full consciousness, something I had not expected when I dived in to seal the beast. I was able to blast the beast's heart and obliterate its head. Covered in blood and entrails I stood over its corpse watching it decay. I didn't seek the solace of sleep until I was sure, that it was dead."

Akasha leaned in a bit. "So now my old friend, how old are my daughters?".

"Lets see now Moka is fifteen almost sixteen, and Kokoa would just be turning 14 if I remember the age range."

"So I was in there almost six years then."

"In that case I have a favor to ask as one Dark Lord to another. I want Kokoa to join her sister at this school, and I would like a teaching position as a martial arts instructor. I am sure you know I am fully qualified in various forms of combat that I can train students in."

"You do realize, if I agree to this, you will be under my authority in all school related matters."

Leaning back into the chair, her body taking on a more relaxed pose. "Of course I realize that."

Mikogami his hands folded in front of him continued. "Now do you care to explain why your hear seeking this?"

"Tenmei, I am wanting to take a little time to plan my next move, and I wish to see to it that both of my daughters are relatively safe. Out of emotion, I foolishly allowed that beast to live to please another. After all that transpired over the last fifteen years, I can no longer stand by and watch as his blind ambition and his pride run roughshod over the two I care about the most. Yes it took a near disaster to bring me to my senses, but I assure you I am wide awake now. And like you I still believe that we have to find a way to coexist with the humans."

"What your asking will put this institution at risk."

"If it comes to that, I will leave here and take back up my reins of power to shield you and your academy. Or if it would better suit this institution I will pick up the reins of power and wield them from here."

Standing up Mikogami holds his hand out to Akasha. "In that case, Akasha Bloodriver I hereby accept you as a member of the faculty of this institution to train the students in various martial arts. You will be until you decide to leave your position as a faculty member under my jurisdiction."

"Now that that is settled, what is this about my daughter going home with a student to visit his parents?"

"While you were stuck in the belly of the beast, your daughter has been attending my fine institution, and she became involved as a friend to a human that was allowed to secretly join. As you can well imagine, his time here has been fraught with all sorts of peril. You daughter in an attempt to save him, has injected him with her blood on several occasions. You can well imagine the results of having so much shinso blood forced into his body. He became a ghoul, and I kept your daughter from killing the monstrosity that she had made. I got his body back under his control with the rosario of judgment, and put a holy lock on him."

"Highly irregular but I assume you had your reasons."

The Headmaster continued. "Yes I did have my reasons, and I came to an agreement with your daughter after I had done some research. If she agreed to train the boy, I would finish what she started and with a bit of magic transform him into a Vampire. He is now a full blood vampire, with a rosario. Oh and I fixed your daughters rosario that was coming apart."

Akasha began to mull all of this over. "Did anything unusual happen to the young man recently?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, while he was training with your daughter, he suddenly went into a trance, his aura went off the charts, and he for a short time grew wings and lashed out at the boulder he was striking in his training turning it to a powder."

Akasha for a brief instant let a look of shock pass across her face, before regaining her composure. "Tenmei, get that boy back here as soon as is possible. He must be reacting quite a bit to the blood, and well we don't need another Alucard. Now do we? Letting him go to his parents may be okay if things don't get to emotional, but it is still a risk."

"Actually after that one incident all he has reported is some strange dreams."

"That may be so, but if he reacts badly to the blood, and isn't properly trained, I am sure I don't need to remind you of the potential for disaster here. At least he is someone that my daughter has chosen. That gives me hope that he has good character, and someone for him to focus on."

Akasha rose up from the chair, smoothing out her dress a bit. "Well I suppose I should be settling in then. I presume that someone here can manage to show me to my quarters, and give me a quick tour of the facilities."

Nodding his head slightly the Headmaster motioned for Ruby. "Would you take Lady Akasha to the front desk and see that someone is assigned to her."

Akasha smiled and then followed Ruby back out of the office and to the front desk where, the young witch saw to it that a proper guide was assigned to the schools latest instructor. With that Ruby went back to her office, where Yukari was waiting on her. The two of them went over the results of the tests that had been done, and after about three hours they reported to the Headmaster.

Mikogami was pouring over some papers, when Ruby and Yukari knocked on the door to his office. Letting them in he noticed the expression on the faces of the two young witches. "Well care to enlighten me on just what has you two so troubled?"

Clearing her throat, Ruby began to speak. "Sir we have completed the initial tests that you had us perform on the human Kyouko, and the Succubus Kurumu. Mind you that this is a preliminary report, and a full investigation is probably warranted."

"You are dragging this out. I suppose the results are not as positive as you had hoped." The Headmaster said.

Ruby continued. "No sir, they are not as positive as I would have hoped. While it is possible to cause the young human to become a succubus, the process would be very long and drawn out. Due to the lower level of youkai aura possessed by the succubus, I would suspect that either dangerously high levels of blood would be required or smaller doses over a much longer period of time before enough of her body was changed to allow the magical spells you used to work."

"How much longer?"

"Possibly close to two to three years if not longer. Or a dose so high that it most likely would kill her first."

The Headmaster closed his eyes for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Would you say then that what I am trying to do would work better with an S Class Youkai. Where the strength of the blood being much higher would bring about the changes needed without poisoning the patient. Yukari are those the results?"

The little witch nods and hands the folder to the Headmaster. Mikogami takes the folder and quickly scans the reports.

"I see what your saying. Without a high enough youkai aura in the blood, you end up poisoning the patient instead of transforming them. Thus the much longer time needed with a class A as opposed to a Class S Youkai. Well I am sure with the right donor, we can do the whole process in a fairly short time. And I think the right one may end up in our hands very soon. Ruby, see to it that Akashiya Kokoa is invited to come to the academy as soon as possible. You are not allowed to mention Lady Akasha, but be sure to suggest that it would be good for her to join her sister Moka here at the school."

Bowing to her master, Ruby takes Yukari in tow, saying just before she leaves his office "It shall be done as you wish".


	9. Chapter 9: Hobson's Choice

**Authors Note:I hope everyone is enjoying my take on R+V. I do want to thank all of you that have taken time to send in reviews of the work. A bit of a side note about this chapter. I had originally planned on a much longer section with Tsukune and Moka at home, but because of changes that I made back in earlier chapters, well a lot of what was written for the Aono Residence had to be taken out. So I kept the trip home short and sweet. I am getting closer to having most of my main characters introduced into the story. For you fans of Kokoa, she is entering the picture as well. This chapter is a touch longer than some of the others. The scene at the end went a bit longer than I originally anticipated.**

**I wish to thank AghostlyWriter for the brainstorming sessions he has brought out in me. I also wish to thank MistressWinowyll for her patience in answering my questions. Both of these two have so kindly given a bit of their time and I hope that the work is all the better for it. As always keep writing the reviews. It really helps to know what you think of the work and what you think is going on in the story.**

**As always the standard Disclaimer except for any OC I create I do not own the characters in this fan fic.**

**Chapter 9**

Hobson's Choice

**XXX Aono Residence**

Tsukune and Moka Chan stepped off the bus at Tsukune's home. It was a quiet little neighborhood, with small to medium sized homes. The Aono residence was a two story house in white with red trim. To Moka it was a quaint little home, but it was so new that it lacked character. She had grown up in a large castle with crumbling mortar and vine covered walls. As she walked up to the door, Tsukune was still collecting their luggage. A couple of minutes after she knocked, A woman in her mid thirties, dressed in a white sun dress and an apron answered the door.

"Hello, you are Aono Kasumi san, aren't you?" Moka asked.

A bit puzzled Kasumi nodded to the pink haired, green eyed girl.

"I am Akashiya Moka. I go to school with Tsukune san. He should be right behind me."

About that time Tsukune walked up to the house with the bags. "Hi Mom, this is Moka chan. She will be staying with us awhile"

His mother motioned both of them inside, but gave Tsukune a look that said you better have an explanation. "Tsukune please take her bags up to the guest room. I will have tea ready by the time your done."

Tsukune nods his head. "Moka chan, your room is on the left across the hall from mine. Why don't you help mother with the tea while I put our bags away. We can unpack everything later this evening."

Moka watched as Tsukune went up the stairs and placed her bags in the guest room, before turning to the kitchen and Kasumi.

Kasumi watched as the young girl walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat and we can talk while I make the tea."

Moka nods.

"You know when I first saw you I thought you had to be lost. Last thing I expected was Tsukune to come home with a girlfriend much less one as pretty as you are. The poor boy has never been good with girls. But when I heard your name, I was so glad to have met you. He always called you Akashiya san on the phone so I just assumed you were a boy. But I knew you were someone special and that he had a very good friend cause his voice would just light up. Now that I see you I am so happy for the both of you."

Moka's face lights up and her heart flutters a bit as she listens to Aono Kasumi's words. "Aono san, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."

"Ura, do you hear that. His voice lights up. See he really does love us." Omote cheerfully said to Ura Moka.

"Loves you more likely." Ura Moka's gruff voice came back to Omote.

Kasumi places the tea on a tray along with three cups as she smiles "I know it's a bit early to be thinking this, but I think I will be very happy if you decide to consider joining our family."

"harrumph, I bet she wouldn't say that if she really knew what we are." Ura says her voice still a bit gruff.

By the time Kasumi and Moka returned to the front room, Tsukune was just walking down the stairs. Kasumi carefully poured three cups of tea, and motioned for Tsukune to join them. The three of them sat in quiet while they drank the tea. Then Tsukune put his cup down and looked first at Moka, then at his mother.

"Mother, i know it seems like its all happening so fast, but I have spent this whole school year getting to know Moka chan. And I didn't plan it, or try to make myself feel the way I do. But I have come to know that I love Moka chan."

As he spoke you could hear the sharp intake of breath from both of the women in the room.

"Moka, I know its been barely a year, but after all that we have gone through at school. All the highs and the lows. I wanted you to know how I truly felt. And I wanted my family to know so they could let you know your welcome here.."

Both Moka and Kasumi sat speechless. Moka looked over at Kasumi, then she walked over and wrapped her arms around Tsukune and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well i guess that settles it. Welcome to the family Moka. I am so happy for both of you. I know its still a bit early to be thinking about things beyond being very close friends, but I want you to know that like Tsukune said you are welcome here."

Later that day Aono Koji came home from work and met Moka. His father slapped him on the back as he congratulated him on finding such a nice young lady. All through this Moka watched as they laughed and talked about their day. How simple life was for them. Nothing like the constant need to always be on your guard. Did she have the right to drag Tsukune into her world. He had already suffered so much at the Youkai academy. But she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him.

Late that night, after Tsukune's parents had gone to bed, Moka opened up the little cooler that they packed the blood packs in, and quietly came downstairs and joined Tsukune on the couch. Tsukune smiled as he took one of the blood packs, and began to drink.

"It all seems so peaceful now, doesn't it Moka" he began. "I know we can't stay here, but a part of me wants to just do that. Just stay here with you by my side. I can almost hear Ura screaming about how it is not a proper place for her." Moka giggled a bit at that. "And to be honest I know that we can't stay here. That wherever we go it has to be someplace that everyone's needs and desires can be met. Until then lets just enjoy this brief peace while it lasts."

Moka smiled as the warm feelings stirring inside her made her blush a bit towards Tsukune. Looking down at her hands, Moka scooted closer to Tsukune and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am so happy now, being here with you, my Tsukune kun".

After they had spent a mere three days at the Aono residence, a letter arrived, letting the young couple know that they would have to return to the academy forthwith. It was a tearful goodbye, as Tsukune and Moka said goodbye to his parents. Walking quietly to the old yellow school bus that was waiting for them, they looked at each other and prayed that whatever had happened it wasn't serious, but they knew how serious it could be at the school.

**XXX Youkai Academy**

Ruby and Yukari, found the three of them in the school cafeteria. Mizore and Kurumu's mothers were quietly talking with their daughters, and Kyouko was sitting next to Kurumu nodding occasionally at the conversation, all the while being a little pale from some of the things that were being said. Approaching the small group, Ruby and Yukari sat down on either side of Kyouko.

Looking towards Ruby, Kyouko said. "Well, I guess you have the results." Her voice a bit subdued as she read the expression on Ruby's face.

"Yes I do. And it doesn't look like the original plan is going to work. The Headmaster would like to speak with you Kyouko. Mizore, Kurumu, you can stay here at the school over the break if you wish, or you can go home with your parents for the winter break. It is your choice."

The two young girls talked quietly to one another then Kurumu spoke. "Even though you say we can go, we have decided to stay to give Kyouko moral support. Since she doesn't really know anyone here, and we have become close to her. We don't think it would be right to well leave her here alone."

You could see in the eyes of both Tsurara and Ageha that both of them were proud of how grown up their daughters had become. They thanked Ruby for taking time to personally deliver this news, and that they would wait until the next break for the kids to come home for a bit. Ruby and Yukari waited until the mothers had finished talking with Mizore and Kurumu before they escorted the three girls back to the dorms.

Once they reached the girls dorm, Ruby, put an arm around Kyouko. "I want you to get some rest. I don't know for sure, when I will be back for you, but when I do, you have to be mentally prepared. You are going to be transformed. You are going to become a monster, a Youkai. Your life will be forever changed, but you must not give in to fear. Show the Headmaster that you have it in you to do this."

Kurumu turned to Ruby. "What was wrong with my blood?"

With a bit of a sad look Ruby replied "Your only an A class Youkai. It wasn't strong enough to quickly transform her."

And with that, Ruby left the three in the dorms.

In the four days that had passed, Kyouko and her two Youkai friends had spent their time exploring the school grounds. Some of that time was spent in the on site town that was there for the students who needed a few items here and there, but not being allowed into the human world had no other place to shop. Over time the shopping district grew into it's current state of being almost a small town.

On their way back to the school, they saw two very sorely missed faces walking up towards the school carrying their luggage for the trip. Almost immediately Moka and Tsukune, mostly Tsukune found themselves surrounded by Mizore, Kurumu and Kyouko. Walking on up to the dorms Tsukune and Moka described the trip to the Aono's. Kyouko was particularly happy that her absence from home and her old school had been explained. Mizore and Kurumu on the other hand were rapidly becoming very jealous of the time Moka had to spend with Tsukune and his parents. All in all it was another normal meeting for this group of Youkai students and the one human soon to be a Youkai as well.

That afternoon, they all gathered in the school building in front of the school bulletin board.

"Well it looks like our lives just became a lot harder. " Tsukune said pointing to the notice on the board.

_The notice read as follows, Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Aono Kyouko, and Sendo Yukari will report for Martial Arts Combat Training at the Headmasters discretion or the beginning of the second school year whichever comes first. Additional students will me named as needed. Maintaining human transformation will be waived during combat training._

"Its that last part that is very intriguing" Mizore commented as she looked over Tsukune's shoulder.

Yukari just shivered a bit as she thought about being in the same room as all the others in full use of their true form.

Walking on into the school they continued to discuss the notice. As they did Kyouko and Yukari were the two most distressed by the comments about true forms. At the end of the day, they headed back to the dorms to get some rest before the next day. If anything, most if not all expected that something at some point would be happening soon, as it always seems to at this school.

**XXX Youkai Academy and The Tunnel.**

With her pigtails on each side of her head flying in the wind, the young red headed vampire was rapidly approaching the Youkai academy. A couple days ago, word had reached the young girl that her beloved older sister Moka was attending Youkai Academy and she had been invited to arrive early. A small pet bat, was hanging on for dear life as they burst out of the tunnel onto the school grounds.

She was Kokoa, the second daughter of Akasha Bloodriver. She had been hunting for her sister for six long years. Now she knew where to find her. Now she would show her that she was now strong enough. These were the thoughts that passed through Kokoa's mind as she parked her bicycle and walked up the steps to the Youkai Academy. As Kokoa walked the halls of the school, she began to wonder what was going on. The school had only a few Youkai walking the halls and they appeared to be mostly staff. One of the staff members a young woman in a ping Gothic styled top and a long brown skirt walked directly towards Kokoa.

"Ah a new arrival. I am Toujou Ruby, who might you be, and your age is?" Ruby stood in front of the young girl with her hands on her hips as she waited for her response.

Kokoa drew herself up straight. "I am Akashiya Kokoa."

"Ah Akashiya san I was wondering how quickly you would arrive. You need to come with me to the office before I can assign you to the dorms and allow you to roam the allowed areas until the start of the school year."

Kokoa found the situation irritating because all she wanted to do was find her big sister. But she had been well trained in the proper decorum, so quietly she followed Ruby san to the office.

Walking up to the administration office, Kokoa eyed the distressed exterior with approval of the building have such fine character. As the door opened Kokoa's heart began to jump for joy as she saw the pink haired sealed vampire. All she had to do was get her big sister to remove that horrid seal.

Walking into the office just behind Kokoa, Ruby announced "Akasha san I have brought your daughter as you requested."

Kokoa felt he legs go weak. Was this really her mother? Where had she been the last six years? Where was her big sister? All these questions and more raced through her head. Finally all those lessons in proper manners kicked in. Bowing politely to her mother, whose aura she now felt, gave her no doubts as to her identity.

"Mother?" Trying to hold back her emotions the dam broke and she ran into the waiting arms of Akasha. After a few minutes Kokoa let go of her mother and began to ask questions of her.

"Where have you been?" Her eyes pleading for an answer.

"I was protecting you and your sister." Akasha said, as she wrapped an arm around Kokoa's shoulder.

Akasha looked her daughter over for a few more minutes before considered placing a burden on her. Akasha having seen Ruby's report while waiting for Ruby to return with her daughter, had decided to give Mikogami her support in the planned transformation of the young human Kyouko. All that was needed was a vampire that could be trusted, and her youngest daughter was here. Looking at the young vampire and how much she had grown, Akasha felt that it was possible that Kokoa could be persuaded and trusted with this task.

With a puzzled look on her face, Kokoa asked. "What were you protecting us from?"

Akasha placed a hand on Kokoa's shoulder. "I had to seal up a monster. But now it is dead."

While Akasha and Kokoa sat down and continued to talk, Ruby exited the office only to return a bit later with Kyouko. As she entered the office, Ruby turned towards Akasha. "Akasha san would you and Kokoa please join us in the Headmaster's office?"

Akasha nodded as she stood and held out a hand for Kokoa.

Kokoa looked at her mother first then at Ruby. "Mother, am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No, you are not in trouble. Just follow me and listen carefully to the Headmaster."

The four of them began the walk down the long hallway towards the back of the building, stopping in front of the large wooden double doors. Walking down the hallway, Kokoa noticed how nervous the girl with Ruby was. She began to believe that maybe it was this new girl that was in trouble. Oddly enough Kokoa couldn't read any Youkai aura from here.

Ruby opened the large double doors and motioned for the others to walk on inside. As they entered, they could see a man in a what looked like the robes of some catholic priest with the hood covering his head. Under the hood could be seen two glowing orbs set in a smiling face. The robed man glanced over at those entering his office, while he picked up a short chain with gold links comprised of obsidian stones set in gold clasps with silver crosses embossed upon the faces of the stones. At one end of the chain was a gold lock with an obsidian stone center and a keyhole in the very center of a silver cross embossed upon the obsidian stone.

"Kyouko it is good to see you are holding up under the circumstances. I do apologize for not being able to proceed with your initial choice. I don't know if Ruby told you but we will be able to proceed today."

Kyouko shifted her weight back and forth from one foot to another. "So you still intend to turn me into a monster"

Still smiling the Headmaster walked around his desk and placing a hand on her shoulder he lead her over to a chair. "Yes I do. Now if you will please take a seat. Kyouko I want you to know that you will become at some point a vampire like your cousin Tsukune"

At the mention of the name Tsukune Kokoa wondered what sort of vampire he was. At least she assumed that he was a he.

Kyouko barely nodded her head.

Turning to Akasha. "So Akasha san, is this young lady our donor?"

Akasha her hand on Kokoa's shoulder "I haven't told her yet. Since I am reluctant to use mine or Moka's, she is the only acceptable donor I believe you have. Kyouko doesn't need the complications mine or Moka's would entail. Besides I will have my hands full monitoring Tsukune."

Kokoa looked at everyone in the room as they all turned towards her. "Are you people insane" She shouted.

"Are you worried about killing her? I can assure you that as an S class that won't be a problem. We need blood that is that strong" The Headmaster said as he walked over to Kokoa.

Kokoa started to try and back up away from the headmaster but her mothers hand on her shoulder felt like steel. There truly wasn't anyplace to go. "I don't understand what do you mean you need blood this strong, and just what was your first choice?" The last she directed to Kyouko.

"I at the time only had three to choose from. Moka said she wouldn't be a donor and that werewolf, well he was too perverted. So I was resigned to becoming a succubus" Kyouko quietly replied.

"And just why did my sister refuse?" Kokoa asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"She said it would probably kill me." Kyouko replied.

"Neither of you need to fear that. Between my command of magic and Ruby's tests I can assure you that is no longer a problem." The Headmaster said.

"Why don't you use your blood, mother?" Kokoa asked Akasha.

"I told you. I don't need to be dealing with another Shinso vampire." Akasha replied with a hint of impatience.

"So your precious Shinso blood is to good for her." Kokoa said, the disdain flowing from her lips.

"My precious Shinso blood as you call it, is able to easily transform her. If it wasn't for the fact that she would face the same heavy burden Tsukune faces, I would use mine. All who carry the Shinso blood carry a heavy burden all their lives. It is a burden I wish not for her. A burden I don't even wish on you Kokoa." Akasha said, the emotion heavy in her voice.

Her mothers words echoed in her ears. Kokoa looked at the young girl sitting in the chair. She could smell the fear that was coming off of her. And yet the girl was waiting, waiting for her to give her this dangerous gift. All the pieces slowly came together as Kokoa pieced it all together. She had to be a human. Well if she could face the prospect of becoming a monster, Kokoa couldn't let herself look weak in front of a mere human. Kokoa turned to her mother. "Okay I will do it."

Akasha smiled at her daughter. "I am so proud of you."

"Well time to begin then." The Headmaster said as he picked up several glyph covered strips of leather and began to wrap the arms and the chest of Kyouko.

Ruby, took two glyph covered strips and wrapped them around the left arm of Kokoa and had her sit down. Taking out a box of syringes she said "Now just relax I am going to draw your blood to inject into this young human. I would let you use your fangs, but we need very exact doses." And with that Ruby chanted a few quick syllables causing the glyphs on the strips to glow before drawing out four syringes of blood.

The Headmaster also began to chant causing the glyphs on Kyouko to glow, then he took the holy lock and wrapped it around the right forearm of Kyouko. "Now Ruby, begin the injections"

As Ruby began to inject the blood of Kokoa into Kyouko, the Headmaster began to chant, and laid the rosario of judgment upon her forehead. Kyouko's black hair began to turn silver and her eyes red. Guttural sounds began to emanate from her mouth as she fought the force of the rosario upon her. One word escaped the lips of Kokoa, ghoul. For that was what Kyouko was becoming. With each injection the change upon her body became more profound. And the sounds emanating from her lips left no doubt as to what she was becoming.

Ruby brought over the last syringe and began to inject it, all the while the Headmaster increased the tempo of his chants. As the last drops of blood ran into the young girls body, the Headmaster snapped the holy lock shut. Kyouko slumped in the chair and her body began to shift back to it human appearance. The Headmaster leaned back and looked at the poor girl who had almost passed out from the ordeal.

"Kyouko, Aono Kyouko can you hear me?" The Headmaster said.

Rather weakly Kyouko replied. "Yes I can."

"Good" He said as he continued "The first part is done child. You are now a sealed ghoul. This Holy Lock that is on your wrist and arm it is your life line. If you take it off you will lose your life to the blood that is in you cause it will make you and unthinking ghoul."

"You said the first part is done." Kyouko said in an asking voice.

"Yes just the first part. Your progress will be monitored closely to make sure that you have been truly transformed into a ghoul. If its determined that you haven't another series of injections will be done, but based on my view of you, that won't be necessary. Once we are certain of you being fully transformed into a ghoul, then the we will prepare for the second stage. It is after the second stage is complete that you will be a vampire."

Kokoa could tell that something very powerful had been used to bring about such a rapid change. That even given the amount of blood she gave to Kyouko, Kyouko probably shouldn't have turned into a ghoul so quickly. To say that she was impressed was an understatement.

"Now ladies if you do not mind, I do have other business to attend." The Headmaster said as he finished taking all the glyph covered strips of leather from both girls.

The four Youkai each considering the implications of just what happened today from each ones own perspective walked in silence out of the Headmaster's office and down to the front office.

"Ruby, would you be so kind as to tell Tsukune and the others that I will see them early in the morning in the martial art combat classroom. Kokoa, if you should meet up with your sister before tomorrow morning, you will not engage in any combat. Do I make myself clear. You will have plenty of time to spar with her tomorrow." Akasha said to both girls and waited for their answers.

Ruby bowed slightly. "It will be as you request Lady Akasha".

Kokoa replied quietly "I will do as you ask mother."

With that, the Lady Akasha walked on over to the staff quarters leaving three girls to their own devices. Ruby invited Kokoa and Kyouko to join her as she went to find Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. As the sun was setting on another day at the Youkai academy, three young youkai, a witch, a vampire and a sealed ghoul made their way over to the dorms in search of the others.


	10. Chapter 10: Some Train, Some Discover

**Authors Note:I hope that you have enjoyed my story so far. At this point I have I believe all of my major characters who will be at the school for the second year. I will be adding some minor characters here and there as needed though.**

**To all my readers thank you for your support in reading my work. Please keep reviewing. **

**I wish to apologize for how long this took to get out, but between a loss of broadband internet and using the cloud for my file storage, I ended up using a cell phone and doing some reading on my tablet. The good news is despite the time I took doing all that reading, it did recharge me so close to half of this chapter was written in one sitting. I hope it reads well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the R+V characters, this is just my reinterpretation for the purposes of this fan fic. **

**Chapter 10**

Some Train, Some Discover

**XXX Youkai Academy Staff building**

After Akasha left the three girls she walked over to the staff quarters. It was actually a part of the mansion that housed the administration offices. Inside the old mansion were several rooms for some of the staff members. Others had rooms in other buildings scattered around the grounds of the school. Besides the quarters and the administration offices were a couple of foyers where members of the school staff met to relax or converse about the school and its students.

It was in one of these foyers that Akasha seated herself, and watched warily as Mikogami Tenmei walked in and took a seat next to her.

"Lady Akasha, just how long do you think you can hide your presence here amongst the school from the council?"

Akasha sat quietly, a look of concentration upon her face before she answered "Hopefully long enough to see to it that Tsukune is stable enough before he gets dragged into the politics of it all. And I would like to see Kyouko's transformation through but without knowing how long that will take I won't try and hide my presence until she is fully transformed. Tenmei san I know you don't wish to be put into any spotlight over all this. So after I finish with some meditation training for Tsukune I will have you contact the council. For my own reasons, I do not wish to leave the school grounds just yet. But if Tsukune and his friends should find themselves taking any trips into the human world I would prefer it if I was their faculty escort."

"So your planning on shielding the boy from the council then?" Mikogami asked.

"For the immediate future, yes I am. Don't think badly of this old woman. Many will want to use him as a pawn in their political games. It is better if he is seen to be under my jurisdiction and protection. Better for everyone's sake."

**XXX Youkai Academy Dorm Roof**

Tsukune sat across from Moka, looking out at the school grounds. From the roof of the dorms he could see the school, the infirmary, the administration, and a few other ancillary buildings. Off in the distance could just be made out the silhouette of the school town. Picking up package of blood, he began to drink. Off to one side of the roof he could hear the voices of members of the newspaper club advancing upon them. Inwardly he felt just a little bit depressed that his time alone with Moka was about to be cut short.

Stepping out onto the roof, two young girls walked quickly and with purpose towards the young couple quietly sitting up on the roof. As they got closer, their emotions began to run a bit high as they each zeroed in on their target of choice. Kokoa with kou chan transformed into a large mallet strode directly towards her sister. And Kyouko made a direct line towards her cousin Tsukune. Behind those two a flight or two of stairs behind, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari climbed the stairs, while even further behind lost in her own thoughts, Ruby san slowly marched up the stairs.

"Akashiya Moka" she yelled as she approached the pair.

Omote Moka her pink hair flowing in the breeze looked over to see her little sister walking weapon in hand straight towards them. She also saw Kyouko just behind her sister. It took her a second to recognize it, but there was a holy lock upon the right wrist of the young girl. She remembered her promise to Kyouko chan, no matter what she would help the young girl make it through these difficult times.

"Ko... Kokoa. Now, wait, I don't want to fight." she quietly said all the while backing up just a bit from the young red headed girl heading her way.

"Moka chan. Who is she?" Tsukune asked.

Dropping the Mallets head down to the surface of the roof, Kokoa replied before her sister could. "She is my big sister, and while I may not attack my big sister, I will not hesitate to attack this impostor who I don't recognize as being my sister. So you better find away to get that seal off before I rip it off."

Omote seeing the emotion in her little sisters face saw no way out, and reached up and undid her rosario, placing the cross into her shirt pocket. As she did this the powerful aura of a Shinso vampire pulsed from Ura Moka's body.

"So you dare to say you will attack me."

Kokoa letting go of Kou chan jumped up and wrapped her arms around her beloved sister. "You don't know how long I have been searching for you. And now I have found not only you but our mother as well." tears flowing down her face as she wept openly while hugging her sister.

Kokoa's words struck Moka like a mighty war hammer hitting her in the head. Her mother, was found. Found by her sister. Her voice barely above a whisper as she was choked by emotions. "You found mother?" then with a bit more self composure. "And yes you have found me as well". Her arms wrapping around her younger sister.

"Yes, mother is here at the school." Kokoa said, a bit of a sniffle escaping her nose. "She is working with the Headmaster. She had me give my blood to that human."

Moka took a bit closer look at Kyouko over Kokoa's shoulder and with a bit of a sniff of the air, she could smell the slight odor of a vampire on the young girl. That creepy Headmaster had done it again. He had created another sealed ghoul using her sisters blood. Then with a bit of pride she thought, _but she won't be as strong as my Tsukune_. "I see what you mean. Did mother say anything about coming to see me?"

Kokoa her sniffles now dried up, let go of her sister and took a seat on the roof next to Moka and Tsukune. "Yes, we will all be under her watchful eye as she trains us in combat tomorrow."

While Moka digested this bit of information, she put the seal back on before her aura drew to much attention to the roof saying just before she did. "I must seal myself back up. You will treat my other half with respect or I will personally thrash you to within an inch of your life."

Kokoa was a bit shocked at being spoken to that way, but held her tongue.

Kyouko sat down between Moka and Tsukune opposite of Kokoa and held out her right arm with the holy lock. "Tsukune I was told you had to wear one of these as well."

Running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, that was before the Headmaster finished the job, and made me into a vampire. But yours it looks way better than mine did."

"Why didn't the Headmaster turn you into a succubus like you had chosen?" Moka asked with a touch of gentleness in the pink haired vampires words..

Kokoa grinned and said "She didn't have any choice in the matter. Those A class monsters just don't have the right kind of blood." The pride of having strong enough blood could be heard in the young girls voice.

"So I guess your going to be like me then." Tsukune said.

Kyouko shook her head. "No, I received vampire blood not I think they called it Shinso blood. I will be like Kokoa, not like you and Moka, and Akasha" At that Kyouko gently placed a hand on each of Moka and Tsukune. "She said her blood is a burden that she didn't wish to be placed on me."

Smiling Kyouko looked at Tsukune and Moka. "Don't you worry, me and Kokoa will help both of you carry your burdens."

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were halfway across the roof heading towards Moka and the others, when they suddenly felt the Demonic aura of Akashiya Moka. Suddenly feeling this they new that the seal had been removed, and they slowed their approach. Each one of the girls tensed as though preparing themselves for combat. There was no telling just what was going on, and they didn't want to just jump in. Coming closer they listened to all that was being said, each one of them filing away in their mind's the fact that another vampire was going to be teaching them tomorrow. Each one of the young girls felt like they were being bit, by bit outnumbered and pushed further and further onto the edges of Tsukune's life. When they heard Kyouko and Kokoa's revelation about Moka's blood being a burden on Tsukune, it was like another weight had been added. This strong and handsome man that they each loved, was being pulled further and further from them, and closer and closer to Moka. It was just all to unfair. So in a bit of despair the three of them all sat down on the roof behind Kyouko, and wondered if they would lose that friend as well to the vampires.

Tsukune glanced up as he saw the others approach. He could see the pain in their eyes, and a bit of him began to ache in sympathy. A sad smile crossed his face as he nodded his head in acknowledgment of the yuki onna, the succubus, and the little witch. The pain in his eyes was the strongest when his eyes connected with Kurumu. He knew that he had hurt her the most of any of them, and it ate at him deep inside.

Ruby stepped out onto the roof, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Walking over to the others she sat down beside Tsukune.

The eight young Youkai sat up on the roof quietly talking about everything that had been going on in their lives. One by one the six young Youkai, began to bring the two newest members into the fold, as they discussed what was going on. As the night wore on, Kokoa and Kyouko began to have a bit of an understanding that a lot of what had happened to Tsukune, Moka and the others was some sort of result of the machinations of the creepy Headmaster. Oh not all of it could be laid at the Headmaster's feet, but a good part could. It was like the old man had carefully selected pieces and placed them on some huge board, then stepped back and watched as it all unfolded. Each of the eight young Youkai, felt a sense of approaching dread over what this chess game of the Headmaster's would bring.

Before she stood up to leave, Ruby reminded them that Akasha would be training them tomorrow.

Moka, sitting mostly silent looked over at each and everyone of the faces before she finally stood up, with a bit of a distracted look on her face that bespoke of the conversation going on that no one else could hear. Looking from one to the next. "I think we need to all go back to bed. I have a feeling its going to be a very long day tomorrow"

One by one, they each stood up. One by one they all went their separate ways. One by one they all fell into restless sleep. Each one haunted by their dreams.

Tsukune found himself in front of an old castle. It's walls in disrepair, a mere shell of its former self. In front of him, a rancid corpse. From the looks of it, it had to be the largest monster he had ever seen. Easily the body outweighed that of fifty men. As he looked upon the destruction, two women approached. To the left, the silver haired inner Moka, To the right what he thought was the pink haired outer Moka. But there was something different about the pink haired one. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was just not right.

Ura Moka walked calmly towards her love. As she did she looked over at the pink haired vampire also approaching her love. It looked like her outer self, but it didn't act like her outer self. Well a bit like her, but not like her.

Akasha, her pink hair flowing down her back, took in the scene. As she did she saw a young man to her left, and her daughter across from her. She recognized where she was and the corpse of Alucard before her. But it was all wrong. The body was too fresh. No this wasn't real, it had to be some sort of odd dream.

In the background a trio of alarms could be heard, as the three sleepers were dragged out of the dreamworld that they shared.

Tsukune awoke to the sound of his alarm. With a touch of anger towards the evil and vile thing he managed to turn the alarm off without somehow destroying it. As he did the images of the dream came back. In his mind he could still see both the silver and the pink haired vampires standing there, then walking towards him. With a bit of frustration he began his morning routine, but all through the day as he went from class to class, the image's of the dream just wouldn't go away. Finally it was near the end of the day when he met up with the others as they stood just outside the appointed classroom. They could all sense the powerful aura on the other side of the door. Finally Tsukune reached out and held the door open for the six young girls gathered before him. One by one they filed into the large Phys-Ed room.

As they walked in, Tsukune at the end of the line, they each saw the pink haired vampire standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a traditional white gi used in karate classes with a black belt at her waist. The first thing that Tsukune noticed was that she and Omote Moka looked to be almost twins. The next thing that he noticed was the look on Moka's face. It was a cross between relief and shock.

Akasha watched them all file in. Leading the pack she saw her two daughters, and at the end was Tsukune the young man that started out human but now was a Shinso vampire. Even though this was the first time she met him, the face seemed familiar. As she continued to watch them walk in and line up, she realized, the dream, he was in the dream.

"Welcome all of you. I am Akasha Bloodriver. I will be your instructor in martial arts as well as other things for some of you."

Akasha paused to allow it to sink in. "I don't know what you have all been told or not told so I might as well set the record straight. While I am talking I want all of you to begin with some stretching exercises."

Moka stood still at first. It was a shock to see her mother standing there, and as much as she wanted to run and throw her arms around her, a sentiment shared by Ura, she sadly knew that this wasn't the time or the place.

Once Akasha saw that they had all began to stretch out, she continued. "I am the mother of Moka and Kokoa. I was trapped inside a monster while I kept it sealed and dormant for the last six years in order to save Moka and protect the world. I still am not sure just how it happened but I was awakened from my slumber, and once awake I was able to destroy the beast. After I put myself back into a semblance of order I chose to come here."

Again she paused. "I assume that all of you are well aware of the fact that the three Dark Lords working together put this institution together, and if you don't, well you know now. I am one of those Dark Lords."

A collective gasp could be heard across the room. Akasha waited for her words to sink in. "Mikogami san and I both expect a lot from all of you. A storm is coming, a Fairy Tale storm. I am here because I chose to be here. I chose to be here, because Moka and Tsukune are here. They carry my legacy. I will be training all of you, but especially Moka and Tsukune. You will all go through a lot of emotions in this training. I expect anger, cause I will not be gentle. I also expect respect to replace the anger as you begin to see the fruits of the training. You will leave this room exhausted and worn out, but you all will be stronger for it. Am I clear?"

Bowing from the waist they all responded "Yes Akasha sensei"

"As I call out your names, group yourselves accordingly. Kyouko and Kokoa. Mizore and Kurumu. Moka and Tsukune. And lastly Yukari. Yukari you will be by yourself at first. And at some point I am going to send you out of this class to finish your training under Ruby san and the Headmaster."

Moka stood by Tsukune, her eyes though were on her mother. It was still sinking in, her mother who she thought had abandoned her, was here before her, after being imprisoned for six years in a beast.

Kokoa glared at her sister and at her mother. Why couldn't she be with her beloved Moka, why did she have to be with Tsukune's cousin. It just wasn't fair.

Yukari's head dropped a little bit. It just wasn't fair. She was all by herself again.

Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other, each of them thinking if they worked together maybe they could take Tsukune from Moka. Then looking at Akasha they began to wilt under her eyes.

For two hours Akasha tested the basic combat abilities of the students before going through a series of karate drills. For each of the seven they felt like they had been put through a ringer with maybe the exception of Kokoa, and Moka. The two of them had weathered the storm better than the others. Akasha turned to her students. "Okay, Yukari, you are to report to Ruby san and the Headmaster. They will be continuing your training in the use of Magic. Mizore and Kurumu, you two are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow. Kokoa, Tsukune and Moka just take a break over to the side, while I work with Kyouko."

While Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu left, Kokoa headed straight to her sister, and Tsukune found a good place to watch Akasha and Kyouko. Akasha took a whip, and a chain over to Kyouko. Attaching the chain to Kyouko's left wrist she placed the whip in her right.

"Kyouko this chain will connect us so that if you fail to control the power of the blood inside you, I will get shocked. You can think of me as a ground wire for excess power. The whip is called Belmont, it will cancel some of the holy lock so that you can draw upon the blood inside you. In front of you are several targets. I want you to concentrate on feeling the energy inside you flow into your right hand and arm then use the whip on the targets. If you feel it begin to flow into your left hand picture it moving back into your right hand. If I tell you to drop the whip, I want you to do so immediately."

Over the next half hour Akasha took a lot of shocks, but towards the end of it, they came less and less as Kyouko began to finally feel the energy and move it to her right hand past the holy lock.

Akasha took the whip out of Kyouko's hands and gave her a regular whip. "Now I want you to try again. Its going to be a lot harder cause there will be nothing canceling the lock. You have to will the blood to give you power."

Kyouko spent another fifteen minutes with just a regular whip. By the end of that time her forehead was covered in little beads of sweat, but she was finally able to move just a tiny fraction of the Youkai aura into her right hand past the holy lock. It wasn't a great success, but it was a success.

"Okay Kyouko, you can either head back to your dorm room or stay and spar a bit. Tsukune you are up."

Tsukune reluctantly let go of Moka's hand as he walked over to Akasha, while Kyouko drained from her ordeal left the room and headed back to the dorm.

Akasha taking a seat in front of Tsukune with her legs folded across each other motioned for Tsukune to do the same and face her. Once he had done so, she began.

"Tsukune the Headmaster informed me about the incident in your training with Moka where you had some sort of reaction and physically transformed." Taking off her rosario, Akasha's hair began to gain silver streaks and her eyes became a swirl of red and green as she held and pushed her aura down. "I want you to take slow deep breaths, and concentrate on feeling calm. Feel the aura, the energy inside you and picture it getting calmer and stiller with each breath." Akasha waited and watched Tsukune, occasionally reminding him to breath and picture himself getting calmer and the energy smaller and smaller. "Tsukune I am going to start the next step in just a little while. It is important that you remain as calm as you can, and that you defend yourself with all of your strength. I will try not to kill you, but it is up to you stay calm and defend yourself."

At Akasha's words, Tsukune's heart began to race and his aura began to flare just a bit.

"Tsukune take slow breaths, calm your mind and pull the aura back in." Again, Akasha waited for Tsukune's mind to calm down and his aura to subside. As Akasha stood up, she continued. "Tsukune I want you to stand up, and take up a defensive position. Now I want you to remove your rosario, and keep taking slow breaths, and picture yourself as calm, and your aura as settling down deep inside you."

Akasha took a step back, continuing to speak softly and in calm tones until Tsukune's aura was back to being settled albeit a lot stronger now that the rosario, the limiter was off. She could feel the potential in the boy just waiting to be tapped. Glancing over to Moka and she spoke. "Moka, take off your Rosario as well. And Moka, no matter what happens do not interfere unless I call for you."

Once all three of them had their rosarios, their limiters off, she began. At first the blows were light. Akasha and Tsukune slowly circled each other. She could tell that someone had been training the boy by the way he responded, with very straight forward attacks and blocks. Akasha knew she had a lot of work ahead of her in training him to be more subtle in his attacks and defense. As they continued to circle, Akasha began to increase the pace of the attacks as well as the force. Tsukune in turn began to draw upon his Youkai aura. To the three females present in the room, they could see how it started to flicker and flare as Akasha began to press the attack.

Watching Tsukune's aura more than his body, Akasha looked for signs of the same corruption that had taken Alucard so many, many years ago. As she began to release more of her aura, bit by bit the pink strands shifted to silver and the emerald green of her eyes faded to blood red. Slowly as the eyes changed color the pupils also began to shift from round to a cats eye slit. Tsukune took in the moment by moment changes in Akasha's appearance as well as the pressure of her Demonic Aura. Slipping his left foot behind his leading right, Tsukune quickly closed the distance and threw a snap kick at the Lady Akasha. Akasha sensing the incoming attack just chuckled as she side stepped it and spun around on her leading foot throwing a spinning back fist at the young mans head. This back and forth, attack and counterattack went on gaining in pace for a few more minutes.

Suddenly Akasha lashed out at Tsukune, her movements a blur. Tsukune took the brunt of the attack but grappled with Akasha as he let his body fall backwards into a sacrifice throw. Akasha allowed the throw to continue using it to gain some distance as she rolled out of it. Before Tsukune could even turn around she was back at him, her fingers becoming claws as she reached for his throat. When Tsukune felt the claws on his throat, he began to react at a primal level, reaching for Akasha he tried to claw at the face of his attacker. His aura pulsed with angry power. Akasha fending of his attempts to dislodge her started to dig her claws into his throat, and sank her fangs into his neck. Behind her, Moka was at war with herself as she watched her mother mercilessly attacking Tsukune.

As the fangs sank deep into his throat and lower down the claws began to tear, Tsukune began to panic, his aura flaring in massive amounts. Reaching back he grabbed a hold of Akasha sinking claws that were forming on his hands into the flesh of her shoulder as he attempted to throw her off of him. His aura continuing to pulse, and rise, his skin began to turn black, and wings started to force themselves out of his back. Finally he had a grip and he threw Akasha all the way across the room, he turned his blood red slitted eyes upon her. His face a mask of pain and rage, he tensed his muscles and prepared to leap upon his attacker.

Akasha rushed forward in a fraction of a second, her movements to fast for the eye to see, she slammed into Tsukune driving him backwards and to the ground. "Quickly help me hold him down." She yelled to her daughters. Moka and Kokoa responding to the force of their mother's words leapt into the fight, each grabbing a wing and forcing the young man to stay down upon the ground. As her daughters held Tsukune to the ground Akasha planted both of her legs across his arms, and grabbing his head forced him to look into her eyes. With great concentration she gazed into Tsukune's eyes and began to force her will upon his.

"Tsukune listen to my words. Remember your breathing, you are in control, you are the master of your body, demand the blood to answer to your will. Inhale. Exhale. Clamp down upon the power. Control it, make it obey your will. Inhale. Exhale."

Guttural sounds flowed out of the young mans mouth at first, but bit by bit, as Akasha spoke to him, his voice slowly quietened down.

The last thing Tsukune remembered was feeling Akasha's fangs sinking into his neck before he floated, floated in a sea of darkness. A faint light illuminated a creature before him. Its skin was black as the night, and two large wings protruded from its back. Its hands and feet had razor sharp claws on the ends of the fingers and toes. The only sound was a chant repeating over and over from the figure. Kill, eat, drink it said over and over. As he looked closer he began to see that it was two glowing red eyes upon a face that mirrored his own, but filled with sharp fangs for teeth. Then in the distance he heard Akasha's voice. He felt the power in her words. They were driving him towards the other figure. As he was forced into contact with the other figure, he grappled with it, and spun it around. Slowly he squeezed upon the figure until the pressure was so great that it began to merge with his own body. As the last bits of the other figure flowed into him, he suddenly found himself back in the training room staring up into the blood red eyes of Akasha.

As Tsukune relaxed his skin began to lighten back up and the wings melted back into his body leaving only Akasha sitting on his chest holding his arms down with her knees, and his head in her hands.

"Are you back with us, Tsukune" She asked.

Tsukune just nodded, and waited for Akasha to get up off of him. His aura was pulled back and his body was so weak he didn't think he could have thrown a fly off of him at this time. Moka and Kokoa both were both shaken by what they had just witnessed.

Looking over at Moka, Akasha asked. "Was this how Tsukune's body transformed that day a little while back while you were training him."

Moka just nodded her head.

Akasha continued to speak as she raised herself up off of Tsukune. "Now you two have seen part of the burden of my blood. That was Shinso blood taking over the body of Tsukune. I will have to begin to train him in how to properly control it before it controls him. Kokoa, do you understand now why I asked you to give Kyouko your blood?"

Kokoa bowed her head just a bit. "Yes I understand now. You were right. It is a very heavy burden to carry. But I can't help but be in awe of the power of it. Is this why I could never overpower and beat Moka?"

Akasha nods. "That and lack of experience. She had both over a years worth of experience as well as the blood. So yes that is why."

Moka still shaking a bit. "Is this going to happen to me as well?"

Akasha shakes her head a bit. "For now it seems that your power is staying dormant, so I think the seal is protecting you. Still I am a bit surprised that you weren't affected at the same time as Tsukune. Maybe its because you were born not created. Maybe it was because of the seal. I just don't know."

Turning towards Tsukune as he began to sit up, Akasha walked over and held out her hand for him. "Tsukune clear your mind, picture two large wings flowing out of your back, and push your aura into your back."

Tsukune began to concentrate and pushed his aura into his back as he tried to picture wings coming out of his back. He could feel something but the wings just wouldn't appear.

"You can relax now. I can see I have a lot of work to do until you can begin to stir the Shinso blood inside you and bend it to your will instead of it bending you." Akasha said as she lead all three out of the training room.

Once out in the hallway, Akasha sent Tsukune back to his Dorm, while she took her two daughters with her to the now empty faculty lounge.

As Tsukune headed back to his dorm, the two daughters began to talk to their mother.

Akasha wrapped her arms around both of her daughters before they then sat down to talk.

"Moka, what do you remember of the night I disappeared?"

"I remember that you vanished, and I was sent away to live amongst the humans, while I was weak because of this rosario." As she spun the silver cross in her fingers, she could still feel the fear at what she had witnessed tonight while she sat unsealed before her mother.

Akasha sat quietly looking at her daughters. Finally she rose. "We will speak with Ruby and the Headmaster in the morning, that is if you want to try to remember what happened instead of being told what happened."

Moka and Kokoa nodded and stood up as well. As Kokoa turned to head back to the dorm, Moka wrapped her arms around her mother and whispered "You don't know how much I have missed you and how lonely I have been."

Akasha gave Moka a hug before she went off in search of her quarters, and Moka reluctantly released her hold upon her mother before she followed Kokoa over to the dorm.

**XXX An old ruined castle, Castle Shuzen**

Dreams, bad dreams plagued Gyokuro over the course of the last week. Unable to sleep Gyokuro decided to walk and think for a bit. Outside a storm was brewing, as she walked down darkened halls to a small hidden passage at end of one of the halls. Her sharp nails ran lightly over the stone until in a pattern well memorized she pressed four key stones in quick succession, then slipped into the hidden passage and down under the ground.

In the shadows, Ria watched as her step mother moved through the castle. Ria also had been having trouble sleeping and had taken this opportunity to move silently around the castle letting her mind turn over the various pieces of her fathers empire. As she moved silently and stayed in the shadows, she almost missed the movement of Gyokuro in the hall. Her interest piqued by this sudden arrival she stepped a bit further back to watch unseen. As Gyokuro slipped into the hidden passage, Ria made note of the four points of stone that admitted access. Not wishing to alert her step mother to what she knew, she waited till the next day to try the passage herself.

Down the dark passage Gyokuro went, while the sounds of the storm at first heard slowly slipped away as the passage dived below the ground. Finally she emerged at the end of the long tunnel into an older castle that now lay in ruins. At first the stench nearly overwhelmed he as she first stepped up into what used to be a large throne room. Taking a few quick breaths, and pushing the smell to the back of her mind, Gyokuro began her examination. Before her lay a huge rotting corpse, and heading away from the corpse were bits and pieces of entrails leading over to a corner of the room.

As she slowly circles the huge corpse of what was Alucard, she finds the remnants of his massive heart and his head. Whatever plans that had been concerning this beast were now moot. The destruction and carnage before her left no doubt as to the fact that Alucard was truly gone. The great shinso vampire Alucard who had laid waste to so many was now nothing but rotting dead, forever dead flesh.

Anger began to rise in the heart of Gyokuro. She had no proof, but she knew in her heart that Issa's bitch was responsible for this. This destruction of the greatest vampire to walk the face of the earth. If she got her hands a hold of Akasha she was going to rip out her eyes and stuff them down her throat for what she did. It took Gyokuro awhile to get her emotions fully under control before she returned to Castle Shuzen.

The next day while Gyokuro spent time with Kahlua, Ria slipped away and using the hidden passage followed it down to the same ruined castle, making the same discovery as Gyokuro did the previous day. Ria spent a couple of hours examining the scene before reporting back to Issa, her father. Over the next couple of days, Issa waited until the right time, to go out, taking Gyokuro with him to examine the corpse himself, and watch his mates reactions. Later that evening while Issa sat in his study, Ria answered her fathers summons.

"Ria my child, tell me truthfully, your impressions of what may have transpired?" He began as she bowed before her father in supplication.

"My lord, I have examined the corpse extensively. I have no doubt in my mind that his revival is no longer possible. He was thoroughly destroyed."

"Did you find any trace of my Akasha amongst the remains?"

"I found nothing of the remains of Akasha amongst Alucard's remains. However as I examined the beast I am certain that he was destroyed from within. It is of my opinion that Akasha lives." Ria said as she barely lifted he head towards her Father just enough to judge the expressions on his face.

"My daughter I have a task for you. Consider it your duty to ascertain the whereabouts and condition of Akasha Bloodriver. Do this in secrecy, withholding mention of this to Gyokuro or the Vampire Council. We must know before they do the situation. Once you find her, you are to take no action against or for her. Seek, discover and report, that is your duty. Am I clear?" His voice calm and quiet as he folded his arm across his chest.

Ria nodded her head. "It will be as you ask, father"


	11. Chapter 11:Akasha's Return

**Authors Note:First off a bit of a correction. After doing a bit of research I found out that the school year in Japan begins in April not January as I originally thought. So, we have Kokoa arriving in the third term of the current school year. Because of her age, she will not be starting classes until April when she will be a first year, but will be training in martial arts under the supervision of her mother. Yes I know she didn't arrive until the start of the school year in the Manga, but this is an Alternate Universe so she is there early and is being allowed to stay on the school grounds until the beginning of the First Term of her year in April. Hey even I can make mistakes. Sometimes I correct them. Sometimes I just incorporate them into the story.**

**So at this point in the story we are in the third term of the first year for Moka, Tsukune, and the others. Kyouko Is transferring in for her third term second year. And Kokoa is waiting on Campus for April when she starts her First year.**

**Chapter 11**

Akasha's Return

**XXX Youkai Academy**

Over the last two months Akasha continued the training of her seven charges. In that time much progress had been made. Tsukune made significant progress in keeping the shinso blood under control in the face of great stress. Despite this the most he managed to achieve in transforming his body was to harden and sharpen his fingers into razor sharp claws. Kyouko bit by bit increased the amount of her aura that she was able to release into her limbs to increase her speed and power of her attacks and blocks. And all of the students made considerable progress in the use of karate fighting style.

At the end of the training sessions everyone but Kokoa was exhausted. Between their classes in the morning and afternoon, and the four to six hour combat classes, all but Kokoa dropped into their beds almost asleep before their heads touched their pillows.

Akasha was finally satisfied with Tsukune's progress, so it was now time to let the world know that Akasha Bloodriver the Dark Lord was still alive. Akasha walked down the hallway and into the faculty lounge. Picking up the phone she dialed Mikogami's office.

"Tenmei" Akasha began. "It is time for me to contact the council. I hope you don't mind that I will continue my position here as your martial arts instructor."

Mikogami took a couple of breaths before he replied. "I am willing to allow that as long as I can count on your defense of the school."

"Of course, of course Tenmei."

Akasha closed the connection and dialed the office of Lady McDougall, a ranking member the Council of Vampires. Tapping her fingers she waited for the line to connect.

"This is the office of Fiona McDougall, who may I say is calling?"

"Akasha Bloodriver calling for Lady McDougall."

"One moment please."

Two minutes later Akasha heard the lyrical old Scottish accent of Lady McDougall. "aye is that truly you Akasha?"

"Yes Fiona it's me."

"So what can I do for you dear?"

"Well Fiona, I need you to send a council representative over to Mikogami's school. I am declaring that I, Akasha Bloodriver, bearer of the shinso bloodline,am taking back my responsibilities as a dark lord and leader of the Council of Vampires(1). That Shuzen Issa no longer represents my interests and that I retain full title to all of my holdings. I will be running my affairs from my current residence in the Youkai Academy."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes Fiona, I am sure."

Akasha set the phone down, knowing that her actions were setting off a firestorm, and she was right at the center.

**XXX Youkai Academy**

It had taken nearly a week for the council's representative to arrive at the school. After about an hour of discussions and providing verification of her identity, Akasha Bloodriver was officially recognized as the Dark Lord and head of the Council of Vampires. The representative provided her with two phones, one a cell, and the other to be used on landlines for secure encrypted communications with the council.

Two days later she received a phone call from the council expressing the desire of Shuzen Issa to speak with her, and to send his representative to arrange the time and place of the meeting. Yes she was sure that the firestorm had begun. Akasha knew that already several players were rushing to reposition themselves in light of her sudden return. If the only thing she had to worry about was the council she wouldn't have been so apprehensive, but there was also the Shuzen Clan to deal with. Between what she had experienced first hand in Castle Shuzen, and Tenmei's reports on Fairy Tale, and what had happened while she was gone, she was quite apprehensive.

Over the past couple of months while she had been working with her seven charges, she had also been having meetings with Mikogami Tenmei. It seemed that Gyokuro had been continuing her push towards a Youkai Human war through the use of the terrorist organization Fairy Tale. Such a distasteful choice in names for such an organization she thought. Truly in bad taste. In these meetings she was also brought up to date on all that had transpired for her daughter and the young human, now vampire, Tsukune. Yes the firestorm was certainly approaching.

**XXX Castle Shuzen**

Ria picked up the phone, her brow furrowing as the voice at the other end informed her that her lord, Lord Shuzen Issa's services as the herald of the Dark Lord Akasha were no longer needed.

Ria sat and pondered this for a few moments before picking the phone back up. After making a few calls, talking first to one part of the entity known as the Council of Vampires and then another, she slowly worked her way up the layers of the organization. Finally after several hours she found herself directed to the office of Fiona McDougall.

Ria waited patiently until she was connected to Lady McDougall herself, after working her way up through several layers of functionaries of the office.

"This Fiona McDougall. I was informed you wish to speak to me, Miss Sekitan."

"Yes Lady McDougall. I have been informed that Akasha Bloodriver is reclaiming her title as the Dark Lord and my master, Shuzen sama is no longer to represent the Akasha Bloodriver in these matters."

"Yes, Miss Sekitan you have heard correctly."

Covering the receiver on the phone, Ria swore quietly under her breath. "Has a council representative been sent to verify all of this yet?"

"Yes, one has already been dispatched. Do you request a representative to inform Lord Shuzen of the change in his status?"

"No, I shall be the one to inform him of the change."

"Just to put you at rest, I have known Lady Akasha for close to three hundred years. I can assure you that she is alive and well, and resuming her duties. A preliminary report has reached my office verifying this."

"I thank you for your time, Lady McDougall. I will now see to my Lord."

Ria closed the connection and began to prepare herself for the ordeal that she may have to endure when delivering this news to her father. Straighting out her black form fitting suit, Ria walked down the halls of the castle to Shuzen Issa's office. She paused slightly letting her Youkai aura flare as she knocked on the door.

"Enter" Came Shuzen Issa's deep baritone voice from inside the room.

Walking into the room, Ria took a seat before her Lord, bowing deeply as she did so.

"My Lord, I bring news from the Council of Vampires. Lady Akasha is alive and resuming her duties and responsibilities as a Dark Lord."

She paused and waited, watching his features to see how he would respond before she continued. Seeing but just a couple of twitches she pushed onward.

"The council wishes to inform Lord Shuzen Issa that his services as the Herald of the Dark Lord Akasha are no longer needed as she will be resuming her duties as a Dark Lord."

Issa sat and pondered this for a bit, before he responded. "Ria, please inform the council that I have received their message, and that I wish to speak with the Dark Lord concerning these matters." His voice was laden with a bit of anger and relief both at the same time.

"Tell them that I am relieved to hear that the Dark Lord is doing well, and await the earliest opportunity to speak with her after my representative has met with the Lady Akasha to work out a proper time and proper place with which to have this discussion. That is all for now Ria. Please contact the council and relay my request."

Seeing that her meeting with her father was at an end, Ria politely bowed and left the office of her Lord. As she walked down the hall, her mind turned over the conversation looking for any hope that Issa wouldn't be overly harmed by this sudden change in his status and affairs. Once she reached the safety of her own office and the privacy that it provided, she made the calls that were her duty to make and awaited a response from either the council or Akasha herself after she had delivered Issa's message to the council.

**XXX Youkai Academy Cafeteria a couple of days later, Faculty Lounge**

Walking in Tsukune his eyes a bit drawn from the exhaustion of the last month made his way over to Moka, sitting across the table from her. To his right, Kurumu and Mizore were sitting across from each other and to his left was Yukari with Kokoa across from her next to Moka. Lastly just past Kurumu sat Kyouko. As he sat there poking at his food, he noticed that the only one not looking totally exhausted and worn out was Kokoa. He thought, j_ust wait till April when your classes start_. At least they were getting a bit of a break, but he wasn't sure why. Only thing he knew was that Lady Akasha had put their class on hold for about a week she said.

He also knew that something else was up. As he sat down, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all offered to share some of their obentou's with him. Tsukune mostly ate from his own, but did take a bite or two from the offered lunches. As he with great effort began to chew the food, he felt the Youkai aura of a powerful vampire passing the cafeteria on their way towards the faculty lounge. What caught his attention the most, was the look on Moka's face. It was like she had just seen a ghost or something. What little color there was in her cheeks seemed to drain out a bit.

With a smirk on her face, Ria glanced over at the students as she passed by the door to the school cafeteria on her way to see Akasha. Inside she saw Kokoa and Moka both, surrounded by four girls and one boy. The young boy caught her eye and lascivious thoughts crossed her mind as she thought of ways to peel the young man away from the other two, especially away from her dear half sister Moka whom he seemed to be so interested in if his body language was any indication. But there would be time enough for that later. She had an appointment to keep, and she intended to make the most of it.

Ria continued down the hall, her escort seeing to it that she didn't wander off the path to the faculty lounge. Once inside, her eyes quickly located the Lady Akasha, and in measured beats she walked calmly over to her, taking a seat close by.

Akasha looked up from the material she had been reading, reports that Toujou Ruby had been forwarding to her at the behest of Mikogami.

"Ah Ria dear. It is so nice to see you again. I take it that Issa is doing well?"

Ria quietly waited a few seconds before she spoke. "Lady Akasha it is so kind of you to ask. Father is doing well. He sends his regards, but wonders why you have removed him as your herald."

Akasha smiled gently as she responded. "Well I felt it was time for me to take a hands on approach to my interests. I remember how close you were, and I assume you still are. I expect that even with your closeness, Issa still personally handles a lot of his affairs."

Ria shifted her position slightly. "I suppose you are right. So when and where would you like to meet with father?"

Akasha reached over and handed the faculty phone to Ria. "Why don't you call him now. I am free all day since I need to let my students regain their strength."

Ria bristled at the casual way Akasha just assumed Lord Shuzen would drop everything and come to her.

"You may wish to remind him that two of his daughters are here and I am sure he would enjoy a little family reunion." Akasha smiled and stood up, as she did, Akasha took out a small piece of paper and writing a number on it handed it to Ria. "I don't understand all of how it works, these new fangled devices, but I have been shown how to access the, what is it they call it, voice-mail, yes voice-mail. I can access it from one of the school phones. Ria, that number is for you and you alone. In fact you can let him know that I will be available for a week. That should give him plenty of time to clear his schedule enough to meet with me."

Ria let a bit of a smirk cross her face as she thought how feeble Akasha's feigning ignorance of technology was. Sure the woman may be a few years behind but no one as sharp as Akasha was would willingly allow herself to remain behind the times. At least Akasha had the decency to follow some of the protocols.

"I will let Lord Shuzen know, But don't you think Castle Shuzen would be more appropriate."

Folding her hands across her lap, Akasha responded. "Not only is it inappropriate, as long as that woman is there I would be a fool to set foot on the grounds."

Fully understanding just who Akasha meant, Ria began to understand Akasha's choice to be here. "I see your point Lady Akasha. I will use that phone now."

**XXX Youkai Academy Cafeteria. Graveyards.**

As they continued to finish lunch, Tsukune noticed the look in Moka's eyes as she watched someone walking past the lunch room. He was about to ask her about it when she relaxed again. As Tsukune quietly ate, he glanced over at Kurumu, and saw the pained expression on her face, that she quickly hid behind a forced smile. Standing up Mizore waited for Kurumu and Kyouko before the three of them left the others. A little later Yukari and Kokoa also left leaving Moka alone with Tsukune. Tsukune wasn't sure of what to make of it, but he felt that he needed to take advantage of this time to be alone with Moka. Standing up also from the table, he asked Moka to come with him to the training room.

After the two of them took a seat on the mats in the training room, Moka saw the pained look on his face, but waited for Tsukune to speak first.

With a bit pain in his voice. "Moka I just don't know what to do. I can see it in her eyes, the pain every time Kurumu looks at me. It hurts to see my friends in so much pain, and even though she hides it well, I know Mizore must be hurting as well. I love you so much and they know I have chosen you. How do fix this? How do we heal them?"

Tsukune scooted over to Moka and leaned up against her as she wrapper her arms around him. Moka with her arms wrapped around Tsukune, laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Moka, I love you. I won't leave you. I was so happy to make so many friends. And somewhere along the way you went from being my friend to being a part of me. Now our closest friends are suffering, and it looks like we are now going to lose one or more of them."

While Moka and Tsukune were in the training room, Kyouko followed Mizore and Kurumu outside and over to one of the small graveyards that dotted the grounds around the school. Kurumu walked over to one of the headstones. Looking over at her friends she began to speak through clenched teeth. "I know I should be happy for them. But every time I see them together it feels like a knife is slicing into my gut. What am I going to do?"

Kyouko stepped up next to Kurumu, wrapping an arm around the young succubus. Mizore walked over to the other side of Kurumu also wrapping and arm around her. The three of them stood there in the graveyard, tears rolling down their faces. Wiping her face, Kurumu put a sad smile on her face. "I don't know what I would do without the both of you."

**XXX Castle Shuzen**

Issa had been sitting in quiet contemplation after finishing his talk with Ria over the phone. Looking around the room the weight of the last six years began to bear down upon him. His beloved Akasha was now living under the shelter of Mikogami Tenmei, one of the three dark lords. Two of his daughters were there as well and under her influence. His wife, Gyokuro held a hatred of humans that was far greater than his and was determined to start a war with the humans. And for now his adopted daughter and Gyokuro's child were following her into this war. Yes the Shuzen clan was on the verge of collapse. At least he had Ria. She would stand by his side no matter what happened.

With great reluctance Issa had agreed to Akasha's demand to meet with her on the school's grounds. As much as he would have preferred to keep Akasha waiting a day or two, Issa decided that moving quickly would safely get him out of the castle while Gyokuro was still preoccupied with Fairy Tale. Ever since Alucard had been destroyed from the inside out Gyokuro had been in the foulest of moods. Yes now was a good time to leave.

**XXX Youkai Academy Administration Offices.**

Ruby had already informed Mikogami of Lord Shuzen's arrival. Mikogami was beginning to wonder if allowing Akasha to reside here had been a deal with the devil. Shaking his head a bit he finished up the preparations he had begun after he was informed of the scheduled meeting. Looking around the conference room Mikogami drew upon his Youkai aura as he infused the glyphs with power.

Walking out to the front office Mikogami located Ruby. "Ruby, would you be so kind as to see to it that Akasha and her guests meet in the conference room. It has been prepared to restrain Youkai release. If things become heated it should prevent a disaster."

Bowing her head Ruby left to do as her master desired.

Dressed in a dark blue suit with an off white shirt and powder blue tie, Shuzen Issa walked in to the conference room with Sekitan Ria on his left. Dressed in a dark charcoal gray, Ria waited until her father was seated before she took a seat herself. Seated across and to Issa's left was Akasha, and to the right Mikogami.

"Akasha, I am glad you are doing so well." Issa began. "Now do you care to explain just why you have removed me as your herald." The anger in his voice could be heard in his words.

Akasha spoke but one word. "Gyokuro".

Issa glared at his mistress, or should he say former mistress. "Need I remind you why you made me your herald in the first place."

Akasha leaned in. "And need I remind you just who wanted that monstrosity kept instead of destroying it like I asked you to. I spent six years trapped thanks to her and that beast. As long as that woman is at your side I will have no choice but to retain all of my authority until I can find a suitable herald, and I will be removing my daughters from the Shuzen clan. I am sorry Issa, but my daughters must be kept far away from that woman and her organization Fairy Tale."

Akasha paused for a few seconds then continued in a much softer tone. "Issa kun, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to remove her from your life, and keep Ria, Akua, and Kahlua close to you. If you don't, I truly fear what she will drag you into."

Issa couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she believe that he would throw out his wife for his mistress. It had to be Mikogami, him and his coexistence project. Yes he thought, that's what is causing this. And yet what he knew about Fairy Tale did give him pause.

Issa looked over at Mikogami. "And just what do you have to say?"

Mikogami, with a pair of glowing eyes under the hood of his robe, smiled. "Of course Akasha has my support. That should go without saying. Shuzen Issa, need I remind you that your under my jurisdiction while at this establishment."

At Mikogami's words Issa started to release his youkai aura only to feel the power of a seal. Glaring at Mikogami he shouts. "How dare you."

Mikogami began to laugh. "You can relax Issa, none of us can release in this room. You can be angry if you want to be, but I can relax knowing none of us can release. So kick back and relax."

Issa stood, up the tension visible in not only his eyes, but the way he held his body. Backing away from the table he spun around preparing to leave. "Akasha this is not over. You can not hide behind Mikogami forever."

Akasha rose up as well, moving towards the door. "Issa I do not hide behind Mikogami. Have you forgotten just who you are speaking to. Must I use my authority to strip you of your holdings? If you attempt to touch either of my daughters that is exactly what I will do. You may have fathered them, but they are my children, and I will protect what is mine." At the very last of her words, Akasha stepped out of the room, and removed her rosario. Standing just a couple of feet past the the threshold she stood waiting.

Shuzen Issa, motioning for Ria to join him walked out the door facing Akasha his former mistress. As he did Ria put a hand on his arm. "My lord remember where you are, and what is behind you as well as what is in front of you." Ria whispered to Issa.

It took several minutes before Issa's temper cooled down. He knew that he was standing between two dark lords. And in the back of his mind he knew now was not a time to fight.

Standing in front of Issa, her hair turning silver, red flecks appearing in her eyes, Akasha spoke once again. "Issa kun, I do still care for you, that is why I am asking you to separate yourself from Gyokuro. It is her that I have my quarrel with. And if she does what I think she is going to do, I will seek to have her executed."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman that he had rescued from Alucard so many many years ago, that he found to be such a gentle soul. "What happened to you, why this venom towards the Shuzen clan"

Akasha's mouth hung open for just a second "What happened to me? You have to ask. Alucard thats what happened to me. And my anger isn't towards the Shuzen clan. It is directed solely at Gyokuro and Fairy Tale. It is her that wanted that beast. It is her that wants to wipe humans off the face of the earth. She wants a war Issa. A war. Do you think for one second that I will stand idly by while she does this? I am Akasha Bloodriver, Dark Lord and leader of the Council of Vampires. Oh yes I was your mistress for awhile. I bore two lovely daughters while you were my lover. And for a short time I allowed you to be my master and handle my affairs. Know this Shuzen Issa, I am not asking you to come to me, or to beg me to come back to you. I am asking you to remove a poison from within the ranks of the Shuzen clan. And I am asking it not for my sake, but for yours. I never said I would come running to you if you removed her. But I can say I will never do so as long as she is by your side."

Issa was stunned by the force and emotion flowing out of Akasha. He felt the waves of her youkai aura building up as she spoke. He could see in her eyes that to some extent she still cared for him, but what showed when she spoke of Gyokuro was the closest thing to hate he had ever seen in her eyes. Issa knew he needed to get far away from this woman and think. So very much depended on the choices he would have to make in the very near future. For he could see, that when it came to Gyokuro his wife, Akasha would no longer bend. There was a razor sharp edge to those words, and the strength of steel binding the emotions in them. And Issa also knew any move on his or anyone else, even her dear friend Mikogami against Moka or Kokoa would be dealt with severely. And it was that last thought that terrified him the most.

Bowing to Akasha, Issa his voice somewhat subdued. "My Lord, I shall return to my lands to contemplate upon your words. I give you my word of honor that I will not willingly attempt to harm your children." Something deep inside him chaffed at having to say those words, but she was his ruler. And with that, Shuzen and Ria left the building As he walked down the hall, he saw Akashiya Moka, and a Vampire youth, hand in hand stepping out of some classroom. On their faces as they stepped out, was a look of some worry directed straight towards the administration building he had just left.

**XXX Youkai Academy Training Room.**

While Moka was holding Tsukune in her arms, they both felt the sudden rise in youkai aura. Even though it wasn't that close by, they could tell it was something massive, and the feel of it was very, very familiar. Quickly they rose to their feet, and exiting the training room, hand in hand, they looked towards the administration building. On their faces was at first worry, then a slight showing of relief as the massive spike of youkai had dissipated.

As they stood there, Moka suddenly tensed up and stopped as she saw that it was her Father and her step sister Ria walking down towards them. Moka went down on one knee and pulled Tsukune down with her as well. All sorts of thoughts began to race through her mind as her father approached. And next to her Tsukune gave a bit of a bewildered look towards Moka before turning his head back towards the two approaching vampires. The power in both of them could be felt like a wave of pressure that flowed just before them.

Moka broke the tension as she spoke. "Father, what brings you here?"

Issa stopped just in front of his daughter and the young vampire with her. "Rise child. I was here to speak with your mother. I am sure she will have some things to tell you, but first care to introduce me to your companion."

Moka knew she had to be careful, she could feel the implied threat that she shouldn't be with some unknown vampire in such a romantic way. "Father this is Aono Tsukune. We have been training together under mother. While he isn't yet as strong as I am, he is progressing quite well, and mother feels he will surpass me in strength and speed, unless I am devoted enough to keep up."

Issa took another close look at the young vampire. "So he is a pet project of Akasha's." Issa wondered just what all was going on around here. "Akashiya Moka san, I have to leave now, and the Dark Lord Akasha has some things to discuss with you." leaning in a bit. "Be sure and ask her why you will not be returning to Castle Shuzen anytime soon."

Moka could hear and feel the anger coming off of Shuzen Issa as he spoke about her mother. What could have happened between them she wondered, but she knew now was not the time to ask. She could sense that her father's pride had taken a blow, and now he was very dangerous indeed.

Issa, motioning for Ria to stay close by his side, and with a wave of his hand he dismissed Moka and Tsukune, then continued to walk on out of the school. Once his back was to Moka, he allowed a tear to roll down his face.

Moka and Tsukune stood motionless as they watched Shuzen Issa, Moka's father walk down the hall and out of the school building, before finally turning towards the administration building. They could still feel the flares of youkai coming from the administration building even though they were much weaker and muted compared to that first flare.

**XXX Youkai Academy Administration Building.**

Akasha had been standing there in the front office of the administration building slowly getting her emotions and her youkai under control. She was frustrated by and furious at Issa. And she was angry at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. Standing there looking at the door to the office, she was a bit surprised, but very relieved when Moka and Tsukune came running into the front office of the administration building. Wiping a tear from her face she asked them to join her in the conference room. Walking into the room, she knew she had a lot to tell not only her daughter, but the young man with her. For seeing the way they looked at each other, it was time to tell them just how she came to be what she is.

1. Council of Vampires. This shadowy organization is the ruling body that presides over and passes judgment on all vampires. Within the Council itself that rules over all vampires, there are smaller councils that handle matters for their specific area. As well as being one of the three Dark Lords, Akasha was also the head of the council. As head of the council it is primarily her will unless faced with overwhelming opposition that can decide most matters. However even Akasha has to be mindful of the views of her fellow vampires unless she wishes to provoke a coup.


	12. Chapter 12: Akasha's Tale of Shinso

**Authors Note: First off, please review. It helps if I know how you feel about the story. I know that this one is a bit on the short side compared to my other chapters, but I really wanted to keep this chapter focused on Akasha's background as she tried to explain some things to Moka and Tsukune. Some of the ways that Akasha has been described, as well as the way she was drawn in the Manga, along with her name drew me to creating the background for her as I describe it in this chapter. Since I am putting Akasha more into the forefront of the story than she ever was in the Manga I thought you all would enjoy a little trip down her memory lane as it were. Do not fear though, I will be bringing Tsukune and the girls back into the forefront, in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Akasha's Tale of Shinso

Walking into the conference room, Akasha waited for Tsukune and Moka to sit down before sitting down herself. As she sat down she watched the way the two teens were acting. She could see worry in her daughters eyes, and sadness seemed to permeate the young man.

After a couple of minutes Moka looked up at her mother. "What did father mean when he said I wouldn't be returning to Castle Shuzen anytime soon?"

Akasha took a deep breath before she spoke. "For the last six years, while you were living in the human world, I was trapped inside a monster. The monster that I was trapped inside of, was a shinso vampire. Despite all the pleas that I made at the time, your father wouldn't dispose of it. Out of love for your father I didn't attempt to dispose of it myself, and Issa was refusing my requests, my demands, in order to please his wife Gyokuro."

"This wasn't the first time that I had been trapped inside the beast. And my time in the beast previously caused my blood and its to become synchronized. An incident occurred that caused the shinso blood inside you to awaken, and in awakening it also awoke the monster. It was my efforts to seal the monster up and protect you, Moka, that caused me to be sealed up again inside that beast."

"While I was trapped, you began to train Tsukune. Something happened while you were training him that caused his shinso blood to react and transform him. At the same time it caused me to awaken from my slumber. It was then that I managed to destroy the beast and free myself from my imprisonment. After I was free I chose to contact Mikogami. Finding out you were here was one of the reasons I came here. It was one of the most important reasons, but not the only reason. I also came here to put my life back in order with the help of old friends."

"Moka, while I have been here, I have found out that Gyokuro's hatred of humans has caused her to try and bring about a war between youkai and humans. I know the information about her isn't as solid as I would like it to be, but I saw first hand how she acted towards the human servants. She hates humans and she has Issa's ear."

Moka looked over at her mother, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions. "So, she hates humans. What does that have to do with father, and being present at the castle?"

Akasha shook her head a bit. "I can't believe you don't see the danger. Let me spell it out for you then. You are coming of age. Your father no doubt was already planning to arrange a mate for you to strengthen clan Shuzen. Just what do you think would happen when you come home with your Tsukune on your arm declaring him to be your mate. And don't tell me that thought isn't already running through your head, cause I can see that it is. And now just think whats going to happen when Gyokuro finds out that your Tsukune wasn't born a vampire but started his life as a human. Do you really want to put his whole family at risk? Or would you just prefer to go and grab his parents and force them to be vampires as well, assuming that Mikogami would even bother to assist you in this selfish act."

Moka looked like she had been slapped, and Tsukune's eyes were wide as the implications began to sink in. Still Moka forged ahead. "Well, what about what happened with Kyouko, Tsukune's cousin?"

"What happened to Kyouko was not my decision. Mikogami had already decided on that young girls fate. I only stepped in to see to it that she had a chance at finding a decent life under the circumstances. Knowing Mikogami he would have found another S class youkai with which to transform the young girl. I felt, and I still feel she is better off being similar to her cousin. She can find strength and a measure of comfort in being like him instead of being something totally different."

Akasha turned towards Tsukune. "I saw the way you have been acting with my daughter these last few months. Am I correct that you plan to be her mate, to be bonded to her?"

Tsukune nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Would you care to tell me just why you are so sad, when you have such a prospect for your life ahead of you?"

Tsukune his head held a bit low, and his voice thick with emotion. "It's Kurumu. She believes that I am her Destined One, and now that I and Moka have made it clear what our choice is, she is hurting. We have hurt her. And I just can't find a way to fix this. To take away her pain without causing pain to Moka. Cause the only way I can see to take her pain away is to become hers, and I can't do that. She isn't who I love."

Akasha reached over and took Tsukune's hands in hers. "You dear boy, your body may be vampire, but your heart is still human. Of course you are hurting. She is your friend and she has been cut off from the possibility of the love you're freely giving to Moka. There is no easy answer for you. And if there is an answer it will come from the three of you."

"Are you telling me to share myself between Moka and Kurumu?" shock filling his eyes at the thought.

"I am telling you that there may not be an answer. But if there is one, it has to be one that all three of you can live with. I don't know if you could accept having her as a mistress while your Moka's mate. I don't think Moka could accept it, but there is the possibility that she could.. That is why if there is an answer it has to be something that all three of you could live with. We all make choices and sometimes the consequences of those choices hurt ourself or others."

Taking both Moka and Tsukune's hands in hers, Akasha continues. "You two are going to have to support each other in the coming months and maybe years, decades even, against what will be coming. I have set some things in motion by taking back my position in our society. I did it, because it had to be done. I can shield the two of you for awhile, but the two of you will have to learn how to swim in the shark infested waters of politics. You have two years left at this school to deepen and strengthen the bond you two share. I also separated us from the Shuzen clan because of Gyokuro. Issa is a very proud man and very shrewd when it comes to politics. If he had been willing to separate himself from her, I feel that I could have persuaded him to put Moka's and my happiness ahead of the politics. Moka if I hadn't done this, then knowing him and the influence Gyokuro has over him, the best the two of you could have hoped for is for an arranged mating of Moka for the clan's political gain, and for him to adopt Tsukune into the clan once his shinso blood became evident followed quickly by another arranged mating of Tsukune for the clan's gain. As it is, once it becomes known that Tsukune is a shinso like myself and you, Moka, there will be others that will seek to separate the two of you so that they can attempt to gain a measure of control over the shinso bloodline by arranged matings."

Moka and Tsukune sat there thinking over all that had been said, before Moka finally looked up at her mother. "I hate it that I am going to lose two of my sisters, but I will not let anyone take Tsukune away from me." Fighting back a tear. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right, father would never have permitted us to stay together. We would have had to run away and live on our own."

Tsukune looked into Akasha's eyes as he spoke. "I don't know what to say. You have done so much for us. And your right, my body may be a Vampires, but my heart is still human. It is full of love and compassion. And I will fight to protect Moka from anyone that tries to take her from me cause I know she loves me. Still there is one thing that puzzles me. I have seen how Ura Moka acts, and I saw how her father acted when we met him in the hall. He seemed, well a bit cold, yet you are so warm and gentle. A lot like Omote Moka is. And the way Ura speaks I should expect most vampires to be proud and cold beings."

Akasha laughs, a warm gentle laugh. "Oh my my, I suppose I have a story to tell you two. This is something not many know about. And I would prefer that it stay that way. This little tale begins well over a thousand years ago. Probably closer to two thousand years ago." And with that, Akasha begins to tell the two young vampires a very, very old tale indeed.

**XXX Akasha's Tale of Shinso**

Once upon a time. Don't these always start that way. Oh well. There was a vampire his name was Shinso. Shinso was a great warrior, and he fought all up and down japan, and even into china. Shinso, as is common among men, caught the eye of many a young woman. At first Shinso tried to stay aloof, but eventually even this great vampire did take a mate and from this union was born the vampire Alucard.

Now Alucard was a strong child, but even he did not show the promise his father did. So his father decided to share of himself with his own son. Thus Alucard became a shinso vampire. For a couple of centuries everything seemed fine. The two of them, father and son went out and through their strength forged an alliance of vampires. It wasn't a great number of vampires at first, but it was cohesive, and in time those numbers grew.

A bit of a peace settled over the land of Japan, as father and son and those that follow them brought forth an alliance and the first vampire council. Some chafed under the new rule, but most eagerly accepted that they no longer had to fight tooth and nail to survive. It seemed as a new golden age was dawning in japan for all of the vampires that chose to live there.

To this day I don't know what went wrong. It could have been the corruption of power going to his head, but Alucard broke away from his father, and began to build his own following. This ignited a whole new set of wars. These occasional wars, and skirmishes went on for a few centuries, as vampires banded together and then fell apart. In the end Shinso grew tired. He grew tired of all the fighting. He grew tired of watching all the pain and suffering in the world. It seemed even Alucard was growing weary of it all.

For the next decade or so, the wars quietened down, and the skirmishes became fewer, but it all never did quite go away. Amidst all this, Shinso finally walked away from japan, never to return. And for many years Shinso wandered the world, leaving far behind his beloved japan.

As he wandered from place to place, he came upon a village in what was later to be known as the British Isles. I am sure you can imagine the pain and suffering of the humans and their so very short lives. So as he moved through the land, he found himself in, he was confronted with the same pain and misery that he had left behind in japan. It seems man is the same everywhere, and yet Shinso kept moving around hoping to find peace amidst a land of turmoil.

Shinso was traveling through a more secluded area of the Isles, when he came upon a small village. Entering the village he prayed that in its seclusion he would find the peace he so desperately craved. But it wasn't peace that he found that day, but rather a young mother and her one year old daughter. A band of robbers had been through the village, and this young woman was fatally wounded as she protected her child. He didn't need another mouth to feed, but for some reason he just couldn't turn away. And kneeling down he asked her what the child's name was. With a rasping breath the young woman managed to get out one word. Akasha.

Staying with the woman, Shinso comforted her as best he could. And when the end had come at last Shinso picked up the young child, after the woman had died, and took her with him. For the next twenty years he continued to roam up and down the coast of Britain, occasionally moving into what would be Scotland and Ireland. And during those twenty years he taught Akasha about the Youkai and about the different types of monsters that were living in the world. He also taught her all that he knew about vampires.

As he was on his way back down into Britain, a virulent plague swept through the village he and Akasha were staying at. Staying at one of the small taverns that dotted the landscape, Shinso kept a vigil over the young girl. He fed her and cared for her as best he could, knowing full well, that she may not survive this brutish disease. For over a week he watched as she became ill and hovered close to death. Finally no longer being able to just stand by while this child who had become so much a part of his life in such a short time, he made the decision to save her if she was willing to accept the gift and the curse he was about to offer.

Looking into her eyes, Shinso asked her, "Do you want to live".

"Yes" she replied to him, in a weak trembling voice.

"Even if it means you will become like me" He asked her again.

Now you have to consider that this child had been living with a vampire for twenty years. She saw the drinking of blood. She even once she was older became one of those he fed upon albeit infrequently.

Again she said "Yes".

Shinso looked into her eyes, and sank his fangs into her neck. Only after he had given her every last drop of his blood, did Shinso finally find peace. For you see he not only forced his blood into her, but he forced his very life into her.

As Shinso's blood flowed into the young womans body it was like her body was on fire. Akasha's life had never been easy, but the pain she was experiencing now made everything that came before pale by comparison. As Shinso held onto Akasha with a grip of steel, her brilliant copper red hair began to shimmer and shift from a brilliant red to a bright pink with highlights of silver.

At last the pain began to recede and Shinso released her from his grip. The first thing she noticed after the pain receded was how sharp all of her senses were. The next thing was that Shinso was no longer breathing. Akasha, seeing that the man she knew as her father was dead, gently rolled him on to his back and sat there and wept. She wept for the vampire Shinso. And she wept because she was now alone.

Akasha looked down upon herself, and saw that some of the blood was flowing down her neck like a little river of blood. From that day forward, she called herself Akasha Bloodriver, because she had been reborn from the river of Shinso's blood.

**XXX Youkai Administration Building**

Moka her eyes wide from tale she just heard. "You, you were human. Now, the headmaster's use of magic makes sense. He had no other way without." Moka just let the sentence end abruptly.

Tsukune also was transfixed by the tale. "I see now why you understand me so well. You have been there before yourself."

"But mother, how did you end up in japan?" Moka asked her.

"Ah that is a tale for another day. Suffice it to say that I was fluent in the Japanese of the time as well as in the English of the day. And I wandered for a long time until I made it to japan. I wanted to see the land that had made the man that gave his life for mine. One of these days I will tell you how I made it to japan and how I eventually met Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai." Akasha smiled at the pair.


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Break Part One

**Authors Note:This is in response to the guest review about making this or as he would prefer not making it a harem. This whole harem issue is one that I have been thinking about for the past week or so. I have some basic plot themes that I am working towards and a harem isn't one of them. I take each character and their actions and reactions very seriously. To this end, while someone like say Issa would have no problems with having a mistress or two on the side, Tsukune is a different matter. There are a lot of very complicated emotions that this character is dealing with and you will just have to read the story to see how he resolves the issues that are presented for him. It is possible, given the right circumstances that any number of things could happen.**

**I can however assure you that the issues of wives and mistresses are complicated issues, and that I am trying to approach this as realistically as I can. As I said in chapter 12, Tsukune and Moka have certain options when it comes to dealing with the other women in Tsukune and Moka's life. And whatever choices they make either together or individually, carry with them consequences. This is not some fluffy, Tsukune gets all the girls and everyone is happy, with no downsides to the harem choice. So have faith that whatever happens will be dramatic and as realistic as my tortured brain can conceive.**

**On another note, I decided that since I had at close to 6800 words come to a point where the action had slowed down a bit, that I would go ahead and post this rather than try and finish everything inside one chapter. What started out as eight simple lines in my chapter outline has well, blossomed into something a lot more complex. I added in two new human OCs that seemed to fit well in the chapter, instead of one new OC, and one, single use OC. Thus the story growing. I truly hope that everyone enjoys the story. I certainly have enjoyed writing it. There will be more OCs showing up in the chapters to come. The further I get into the story the more I see the need to add additional characters to give life to the world that our main characters live in.**

**The obligatory Disclaimer: All Rosario And Vampire characters are not owned by me, merely being reinterpreted for the express purpose of this fan fiction. Thus leading me down into that murky portion of copyright where I ride the fine line between trans formative fair use, and not fair use, that all us fan fiction writers find ourselves in.**

**Chapter 13**

Spring Break Part One

A long week had finally come to an end. Moka, Tsukune, Kyouko, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all sat in the homeroom, with papers and notes laying across the table that they were seated around. There was a bit of a buzz in the air as they were putting the finishing touches on the final copy of the newspaper clubs edition for the school year. As they sat there each one a bit lost in their thoughts Tsukune walked over to the printer and taking the pages laid them out for everyone to see.

Over the next hour or so they passed the pages back and forth, discussing the articles in the paper as they made notes in the margins. Finally Tsukune gathered it all up and with the others crowded behind him, He began the final edit of the final issue of this years paper. Pushing back from the desk once the edit was complete, Tsukune sent the pages to the printer for one last look before they sent a copy of the paper to be printed.

It was all finished now. And they sat there no one wanting to speak first, when Akasha walked into the room, with Kokoa just a couple of seconds behind her.

"Ah, good you are all here."

Everyone turned and looked at the pink haired vampire, a few odd thoughts running through their heads as they noticed that she was no longer wearing a school faculty uniform, but rather she was now back in a long form fitting, Victorian style dress, dyed in vermilion with emerald green trim.

"I know that this is the end of the school year and spring break is coming up, so I have rented out some rooms for us all in Kyoto. I will understand if some of you might feel a bit annoyed that plans you had may be upset by all this. But I was hoping that we could spend a week in Kyoto relaxing and building back up a sense of well cohesion that seems to be a bit strained right now."

They all started speaking at once, and Akasha waited a few minutes for the uproar to quiet down. "It will only be for a week or so, and then, for the last week of the break, you will have some time to spend with your family."

Kyouko spoke up first. "Will it be safe for me to go home for that last week?"

"As long as you behave as though everything is normal and okay, it shouldn't be a problem. Of course you can't tell them what all has happened to you here. It is for their own sanity as well as protection as much as it is to protect you." Akasha said as he placed on hand on Kyouko's shoulder. "Of course if you wanted to spend the break somewhere else cause you weren't ready to be around your family, where were you thinking of spending it?"

Mizore moving next to Kyouko. "Akasha sensei, if she wants she could come to the Yuki Onna village with me. Or I could ask her family if they didn't mind one more to join them."

"Well, we shall have to figure out the last week's arrangements during our first week in Kyoto then."

While the others began to talk amongst themselves, Akasha pulled Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa to the side. "I want you three to know that until all matters have been settled with the Council of Vampires, the three of you will be under my care and supervision."

Once she had all of the groups attention once more, Akasha laid out a select set of papers, one copy for each one. "I want you all to read over these reports."

In the reports that they were reading was details of incidents that had been happening in the human world. They showed a distinct rise in attacks by Youkai, or Ayashi as they were sometimes known, on humans. One by one they finished reading and looked up at Akasha, their eyes showing the shock of what they had read.

Akasha took a seat and motioned for the others to do so as well. "This is just some of the reports that Ruby san has sent my way at the request of Mikogami san. I know all of you have certain personal problems that have affected your relationships with each other, and that has spilled over into our training. On this trip, you will have two faculty members present. Myself and Toujou Ruby. I will do my best to bring back that sense of camaraderie and cohesion, that all of you had when you defeated Anti-Thesis. It is time to put personal disagreements aside, and rebuild what was lost. When we return from our trip, Ruby will be joining us in our training. Now go pack your things we leave in two hours. Oh and dress casually, no school uniforms."

**XXX Youkai Academy Bus, Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel**

Akasha still dressed in a somewhat modernized version of a Victorian style dress waited on them at the Bus stop. Standing next to her, cigar smoke rising up into the air, was the creepy bus driver, his eyes glowing like the headmaster's from underneath his uniform cap.

"This should make for an interesting time, don't you think Akasha?"

Suppressing a smile, she replied "Your just disappointed that your not going to be staying in the hotel."

The bus driver just shrugged his shoulders, as Moka and Tsukune were the first to arrive.

Moka and Tsukune walked to the middle of the bus taking their seats after they had stored a suitcase each. Following closely behind them was Yukari, taking a seat just in front of them. Next came Mizore, Kyouko and Kurumu. They also took their seats in the middle of the bus across from Moka and Tsukune. Next came Kokoa, as she took a seat directly behind Moka. And finally was Ruby. As she sat down at the front, she was joined by Akasha.

Closing the doors to the bus, the bus driver put the old yellow bus into gear and drove off into the the tunnel. Tsukune looked out the window, enjoying the light show that the dimensional travel always seemed to produce. Looking around inside the bus, began to study all the faces of his companions on this little trip out into the human world.

Glancing over at Moka, he could see her blush a bit when their eyes made contact. It left him with a warm feeling inside to know that the one he loved, also loved him. As his eyes began to travel around the bus, they settled on Yukari. This over exuberant young girl tended to make him very uncomfortable with her constant talk about becoming the meat in a vampire sandwich between Moka and Tsukune. He didn't know how he was going to deal with the problem, but a problem it was.

Next was the front of the bus. Akasha and Ruby were sitting together quietly talking. He caught an occasional glimpse from the two women at the front. Tsukune wasn't sure just what his feelings were toward those two. Even though he knew that she was very old, it was hard to keep that thought in his head as Akasha looked to be not that much older than her own daughter. And as for Ruby, well he could see the looks she gave him and it definitely made him uncomfortable. He had lost track of how many times, she had mentioned in passing, that he could spank her or do other sexually dominating things to her. At least the more the Headmaster gave her to do, the less she seemed inclined to mention such embarrassing activities.

Continuing his little visual trip around the bus, Tsukune next came to Mizore. Always a sweet almost shy look in her eyes, he caught her glancing his way as he looked over in her direction. Tsukune thought back to the way she seemed to always show up. He knew she was his own personal stalker. A serene look was on her face, one that spoke of great patience. And beside Mizore was Kurumu. Although he could still see some pain in her eyes, she looked to be in better spirits than the last time he had seen her.

Behind Mizore and Kurumu was Kyouko his cousin. She seemed to be in good spirits, but he could see that something was bothering her. Tsukune suspected that she was still trying to come to terms with now being a sealed ghoul like he used to be. And lastly just behind him and Moka was Kokoa. Although not yet in any classes at the school besides the combat training class under Akasha, this young vampire was quietly observing him and Moka. Since coming to the academy, her attitude towards Moka had alternated between one of love and adoration, to one of extreme irritation depending on if Moka was sealed up or not.

Tsukune didn't know what to expect out of the trip, but he knew it was going to try his patience if the past year was any indication. With his mind in contemplation of all this, his thoughts were jarred by the sudden noise coming from his cell phone. He had forgotten all about the little piece of electronics as it was only useful for taking pictures while at the academy since there was no cell phone reception underneath the barrier. Reaching down Tsukune dug the small phone out of his pants. He had considered putting into his luggage, before the trip but changed his mind at the last minute and then promptly forgot about it.

Flipping the little unit open he saw that he had several text messages from a couple of old friends. Thumbing through them the gist of the messages was to ask him if he was going to be home for spring break and if he wanted to meet up with them, and hang out for a week or so. Tsukune tapped out a response to them saying that he would get in touch with them when he could but didn't know what he was going to be doing over the break. With that he put the phone on vibrate and stuck it back into his pants pocket. As he did he glanced out the window to see that they were arriving in Kyoto, which explained why his phone was working again.

An hour later the bus pulled up to the hotel that they had reservations for. The little group piled out of the bus, and taking their luggage with them headed for the front desk. As Tsukune was stepping off of the bus, the Bus driver leaned over and spoke. "Keep your eyes open boy. You never know what you might run into."

Tsukune nodded his head as he thought about the ominous tone of the bus drivers words. Taking a couple of cleansing breaths he cleared his mind and closed his eyes. He could sense the others up ahead as they headed to the Hotel's front desk, but he could also sense a bit of youkai aura here and there around them. Evidence that even in this thriving city of humans, youkai lived and worked alongside the humans that would react badly out of fear if they only knew.

Tsukune watched the old yellow bus drive off before heading inside to find seven women of varying ages standing tapping their feet in aggravation over waiting on him. Why he thought to himself are women always aggravated with the men in their lives. Shaking his head a bit, he calmly walked up to the counter and picked up the key to his room.

"Well" He said as the turned towards the ladies in his life. "are we going to eat out tonight or settle into our rooms and use room service?"

Moka with a gleam in her eye, glanced over at Tsukune and then at all the others. "Can everyone be ready in an hour?"

Smiling Tsukune said "Lets all meet back down here in say an hour then."

Yukari, reached over and gave Moka a big hug. "Yes we should all go out, desu."

The others nodded in agreement, and Akasha said. "Your right Tsukune, a good meal amongst friends is just what we need. And yes, my daughter I can be ready in an hour."

And with that, they all walked to the elevators and went up to their rooms, only to be back down in the lobby after unpacking and making themselves presentable. Of course Tsukune was sitting downstairs in the lobby for nearly a half hour before the girls began to arrive. After another fifteen minutes, Akasha came down a bit before the girls did. In place of her normal attire, she now wore a loose fitting light blue blouse, with a navy blue three quarters length skirt. All of the others were also in casual modern attire. Even Yukari had after a stern talking too, left her little witches hat upstairs. The only one not in totally modern dress was Ruby, with her pink Gothic styled corset and deep red full length skirt with intricate blue and green embroidery along the bottom of the skirt.

Mizore wore a loose fitting ice blue shirt over a short blue and lavender mini skirt with lavender and purple knee high stocking. Kurumu was in a bright yellow sun dress, and Kyouko as usual had on a black mini skirt and a light blue blouse. Yukari was wearing a sea foam green shirt and dark green skirt. Moka exited the elevator last in a white blouse and short red skirt. Standing up Tsukune, dressed in a white shirt with black pants and a black blazer, walked over to Moka holding his arm out for her.

As Moka took Tsukune's arm all of the students and their two faculty members walked down the streets of Kyoto a couple of blocks from their hotel. Holding the door open, Tsukune was the last to enter the little ramen shop that they had found close to their hotel. Akasha took a seat in the back and motioned for the others to join her. As they all sat down, Tsukune noticed that they were the only customers in the little shop as the sun was setting. Closing his eyes, Tsukune let himself reach out with his senses. It was faint, but he could feel the gentle rise and fall of the youkai aura of the cook and the waitress in the ramen shop.

Tsukune looked up at the young waitress and spoke at almost a whisper. "Are there any humans in here with us?"

The waitress shook her head no. "If you want, I will lock the door so your group can talk openly."

"Thank you." Tsukune replied.

As the waitress locked the door and put out the closed sign, everyone relaxed and began to order.

Looking around at her fellow students Kyouko spoke first. "I don't know what I am going to do. How can I go home now?"

"You don't have to worry. You have been doing well in controlling your abilities. And as long as you are careful not to act to strong or out of the ordinary around humans you will be fine." said Akasha.

Kurumu with a bit of a wistful look began to talk. "Why are we here?"

"You want to know why we are here. Fairy Tale, opposing them is why we are here." Akasha said, Taking a bite of her ramen. "I have been watching all of you girls. Each of you jockeying for position to win his heart. Now I am here to tell you that in this fight against those that would burn it all down, your little games are not as important as banding together against them."

Kurumu sat back with a look of surprise on her face at Akasha's words. "Are you saying my love of Tsukune is unimportant?"

Akasha smiled at Kurumu. "I didn't say your feelings are unimportant or of no consequence. I am saying that as important as your feelings are to you, banding together is more important." Leaning in Akasha continued. "If we allow them to destroy us, then our love or lack thereof will not matter. We must protect each other."

After everyone had finished eating and the talk had died down the young women and Tsukune began the walk back to the hotel. As they walked they were each in their own world of thoughts. Tsukune scooted over to Moka, slipping his hand into hers. Kokoa scowled at the both of them. Mizore and Kyouko chatted about school and boys. Kurumu walked in silence, stealing glances at Tsukune. Akasha and Ruby chatted about different types of magical spells while Yukari listened to them with rapt attention.

Walking to the hotel, Tsukune leaned in and whispered to Moka. "I want to take you out on a date tomorrow."

Moka turned her head an kissed Tsukune, then whispered in his ear. "I love you. Until tomorrow then my love."

Akasha smiled as she watched Tsukune and Moka. She was very happy to see how happy her daughter was.

At the end of a long day, Tsukune and the girls were at last back at the hotel. With a word here and there they all made their way upstairs and to their rooms. Within a half hour eight very tired souls were in their beds and sound asleep.

**XXX Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel, Kyoto shopping district.**

Moka awoke early in the morning, and putting on her makeup, dressing in a short light green sun dress, she made her way downstairs. Sitting on a bench in the front of the hotel, she watched as humans arrived and left. Still after the time spent around Tsukune, his family and Kyouko, she still felt vulnerable and a bit scared being around so many humans. At the same time Ura Moka, still residing inside watched the weak humans, scurrying around with a lot of contempt.

Tsukune walked out of the elevators, a warm smile on his face as he walked over to Moka, holding his hand out for her. Looking up into Tsukune's smiling face, Moka took his hand in hers as she stood. "My beloved Tsukune, are you ready to spend some time with just me?"

With a sheepish smile Tsukune pulled Moka into his arms. His lips next to her ear he softly spoke. "I am more than ready. I love you and I want to spend time with you now, And I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my mate and my wife."

Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune her heart beating heavily in her chest from Tsukune's words of love to her.

Tsukune spoke again. "I am ready for my date with my love."

Hand in hand they exited the hotel and walked back towards the little ramen shop that the ate at the night before. Tsukune, in black pants, black jacket, and a sky blue shirt, opened the door for Moka when they reached the ramen shop. As they walked inside, Tsukune noticed one of his friends from middle school sitting alone in the back.

Walking over to the back table Tsukune spoke. "Reiji kun, is that you."

"Hey Tsukune you old dog, care to introduce your friend."

"Inoue Reiji, this is my girlfriend Akashiya Moka"

Reiji's eyes opened wide, and his mouth fell open. "Tsukune put you up to this, right"

"I really am his girlfriend." Moka replied then turned to Tsukune, taking his face in her hands she gave him a deep kiss, then took a seat.

"Wow Tsukune, I don't know how you did it but I am amazed." Reiji said as he scooted over to make room for Tsukune.

Smiling Tsukune said. "I just was always there for her no matter what it took."

"So where have you been the last year?" Reiji asked.

"Oh just went to a school that is very remote. You remember how I was having trouble finding a high school." Tsukune said as he waved for a waiter.

"Yeah, you were really depressed about it." Reiji grinned. "Looks like things really worked out for you though."

Moka looked Reiji in the eye. "Actually I think I was the lucky one. I have Tsukune in my life. I don't even want to think how lonely my life would be without him."

Reiji just sat there trying to digest just how much this girl worshiped his old friend.

"So, Reiji, how about you. Do you happen to have a girlfriend yet?" Tsukune asked him.

"Not really. Oh I thought I was going to have one a couple of months ago, but she bailed on me when some body builder caught her eye."

As they were talking Kokoa, her temper showing just a bit at being left alone at the hotel by Moka came stomping into the ramen shop, and headed directly for the table where Reiji, Moka and Tsukune were sitting.

Moka looked up at her approaching sister. "Kokoa, care to join us?" Moka raised her voice enough for her sister to hear. As Kokoa reached the trio seated and eating their ramen wall talking. "Reiji this is my little sister Akashiya Kokoa. Kokoa this is Inoue Reiji."

Kokoa glared a bit at the boy before sitting down. "So you just leave me there to go running off with Tsukune."

Reiji looked at the very pretty redhead as she took a seat next to him. "So this is your the little sister. Well, Kokoa would you like a bowl of ramen?"

Kokoa, her green eyes still holding a flame of anger in them turned towards the human boy. "If you think a bowl of ramen is going to get you some where with me, you are sorely mistaken human."

Moka winced a bit at the tone of Kokoa's voice.

Reiji just grinned. "Wow you are feisty one aren't you. I like you, you have spirit."

Kokoa just rolled her eyes and contemplated how quickly his bones would break.

Tsukune laughed just a little bit. "Well, well, looks like your little sister has picked up an admirer."

Kokoa snapped her head around and just glared at Tsukune.

Quickly switching the subject, Tsukune asked. "So Reiji, how about you, what sort of high school did you get into?"

"I found an engineering school to attend. I even have a project going." Reiji replied.

"Oh what sort of project?" Tsukune asked.

"I have my own car. I have converted over a mini cooper I found wasting away into an electric model. It runs on fuel cells and batteries." Reiji said proudly.

"Tsukune, are you ready to go. It was nice to meet you Reiji. Tsukune and I have some shopping to do, but I am sure we will see you again in a few days before we have to go back to school." Moka said before leaning over and whispering to Kokoa low enough only a vampires hearing would catch. "Let him show you around the city, I want to spend time with Tsukune. Do this for me and I will owe you one."

Kokoa put on a bit of a fake smile. "Well since I am being abandoned, why don't you show me this car of yours."

Reiji's eyes lit up at the prospect of a girl being interested in him, even if he suspected it might not be totally true. "Sure, its right outside." Reiji stood up and held his hand out for Kokoa.

Kokoa taking his hand thought. Well at least he has some manners. As the two of them walked outside, Reiji continued to act in a very gentlemanly way opening doors for her. Sitting down in the little mini cooper, Kokoa caught sight of Tsukune and Moka as they turned the corner and headed off towards some shops.

Reiji dropped into the drivers seat, after closing the passenger door and running around to the drivers side. Flipping a couple of switches, and turning the key, he pulled out into traffic. As the mini cooper pulled out into traffic, the first thing that Kokoa noticed was how quiet it was. There was no loud engine sound. In fact the only sound she heard was the transmission. And the acceleration caught her by surprise as it pushed her back into the seat.

"Well, what do you think?" Reiji asked.

"I.. I am not sure what to think. It is so quiet." Kokoa admitted.

"Yeah I get the it's quiet from people a lot. They are so used to hearing a car engine." Reiji replied as the turned the corner. "I spent almost a year working on it, but it was worth it." His tone of voice changed from one of excitement to one a bit lower key as he asked. "Your sister told you to go out with me, didn't she?"

Kokoa just nodded.

"It's okay. I figured having a pretty girl on my arm had to be something like that."

Kokoa was a taken a bit back by his sudden confession and straightforwardness. "You think I am pretty?"

Reiji smiled. "Of course your pretty. Brilliant orange red hair, soft green eyes. You are an exotic beauty."

"What did you mean by had to be something like that?" Kokoa's eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Well," Reiji began. "I am not what you would exactly call a girl magnet. I am more the trustworthy friend that the girls just seem to never see as a romantic boyfriend. I am actually kinda used to it by now. Tsukune last I remember was like me. That's why I was so shocked to see him with such beauty as your sister."

Kokoa her interest piqued by the mention of her sister. "Just what about Tsukune and my sister."

Reiji chuckled. "Oh you missed the main event. When I thought the two of them were just joking about being boyfriend and girlfriend, That sister of yours gave Tsukune one hell of a kiss right their in the ramen shop. A kiss a girl will only give someone she loves. That's for sure." Reiji continued. "And some of the things they said got me to thinking. If I ever find someone willing to be that committed to me I will make sure she knows how I feel and I will be totally committed to her. No half measures, no hoping things just work out. No just a friend for the summer or any other nonsense like that." His voice turning a bit sad. "Besides I found out what it was like to be toyed with. I just couldn't do that now to someone else."

Reiji pulled out onto the main highway. "So don't worry. I am not going to try and be like a lot of the jerks and get into your pants or anything like that. So you can relax and quit clenching your hands."

The look on Kokoa's face was if anything confused. Everything she knew about humans didn't mesh with the boy sitting next to her. But she decided to have a little fun with him anyway and see just what he would do. "So if I was to lean over and kiss you, you wouldn't kiss me back." Kokoa said as a devilish grin came across her face.

Reiji smiled but only barely turned his head her way as to keep his eyes on the road. "Well if you kissed me, I would pull the car over and give you a light kiss in return. And before you say anything. I would do it because I like you and it would make you happy."

"Make me happy. What makes you think that would make me happy?" A note of slight anger entering her voice as she replied.

"Because you wanted some affection. A light kiss says I like you. Pulling you into a long deep sensual kiss says I love you. Especially if you give yourself over to the kiss. So, since we just met, the most I can say is I like you."

Kokoa opened her mouth to say something, then shut it, then glared, then looked out the window.

xxx

Moka and Tsukune walked hand in hand from shop to shop. Stopping in Moka would try on a couple of things for Tsukune, and Tsukune would do the same for her. As they went from shop to shop, they didn't notice that they had a stalker.

Mizore had woken up even earlier than Moka and Tsukune. Sitting in the early morning air on a bench across from the hotel, she watched as people were coming and going. When she saw Moka and Tsukune emerge from the hotel, she discreetly followed them out of the hotel. She followed them to the ramen shop. She followed them to the shopping district. She followed them always keeping a discreet distance and a tight rein on her emotions to keep your youkai aura at a minimum.

The two lovebirds emerged from another small shop, and turned down the street. As they walked they began to sense that they were being followed. Reaching out with their senses for nearby youkai energy they were startled by the sudden release of energy coming from a darkened alley. Nearby Mizore also feeling for the youkai of Moka and Tsukune was nearly knocked over by the sudden flare of youkai energy as well.

With Tsukune in the lead they turned the corner into the alley. Looking down the alley they were appalled by what they saw. Midway down the alley was one of the halfbreed ayashi. He was standing over a young woman of about twenty or so years of age. Her clothing was ripped and torn, exposing her to the disgusting attentions of the halfbreed, who had his pants down around one leg. One hand held the young woman by the throat while the other hand and arm was transformed into a huge claw glistening with some sort of ooze or venom on the tips.

His voice could be clearly heard as he shouted at his prey. "Now you are going to pay, you filthy bitch."

As the halfbreed raised the claw arm up, Tsukune pulled his rosario off, tossing it to Moka. "I will take care of him, you get her out of here".

Letting his Youkai flare up, Tsukune's hair turned silver, his eyes red and slitted, and his hands shifted into jet black hand shaped claws with one inch razor sharp talons at the tips of his fingers. Pouring his youkai energy into his legs and arms Tsukune became a blur. The half breed sensing that something was coming his way dropped the woman and turned to face what was coming.

As Tsukune raced towards the halfbreed, Moka focused the little youkai her seal allowed her to use, and ran after Tsukune to reach the young woman and pull her to safety. As she ran she tried to follow the fight, but it was almost impossible to follow Tsukune. He was so enraged by what he saw that he was releasing a huge amount of youkai.

Reaching the ayashi halfbreed, Tsukune jumped up into the air turning around to face his opponent as he landed behind him. The halfbreed expecting a frontal assault had lowered his body down and braced himself against the frontal attack that never came. Landing behind the ayashi, Tsukune focused his energy into a single blow, striking the ayashi right behind the ear, dropping him like rock.

Moka reached the young woman just as she stood there seeing A red eyed silver haired man suddenly appear behind the monster that had been about to rape her. As the second man landed on his feet, he struck her would be rapist so quickly his hand was a blur. The monster the silver haired man attacked dropped unconscious at his feet. As it began to sink in that she had been saved she felt a pair of arms holding her up and a soft voice telling her everything was going to be okay. With her legs about to buckle, a small silver cross flew through the air to be caught and placed on a gold chain around the mans neck. This couldn't be real she thought as his eyes became chocolate brown and his hair dark black.

Tsukune pulled out his phone, while Moka held the young woman and Mizore stepping in seemingly out of nowhere moved over to help Moka support the now limp woman. Finally after about five minutes Akasha answered the call to the Hotel.

"Akasha san we need a little help cleaning up a mess." Tsukune told her over the phone.

Akasha, her brow furrowing as she rolled those words, cleaning up a mess, over in her mind. Just what sort of mess did the boy get himself into. As Akasha moved from room to room she collected all the girls that were still in the hotel. Once downstairs Akasha, Ruby, Kurumu, and Yukari walked outside and took a cab over to the address that Tsukune had given her.

When the four young ladies arrived by taxi, Akasha took in the scene that unfolded before her eyes. Walking down the alley, the first thing she noticed was the young human female being comforted by Moka and Mizore. The next was Tsukune sitting next to a rather brutish ayashi halfbreed, his true form exposed to the world. The next thing was the smells. Despite the attentions of her daughter and the snow woman, the young woman reeked of fear. The final thing that she noticed was how the clothing of the young woman had been ripped open, and the small pieces of her clothes were stuck to the claws of the ayashi hybrid.

As much as the scene before her disgusted her, Akasha was very proud of the actions taken by Tsukune,Moka and Mizore to protect and comfort the young human girl. Maybe she thought to herself, Mikogami's efforts with these young monsters was beginning to see some fruit. This went beyond just hiding in plain sight to actually befriending and protecting humans from the more depraved members of the ayashi society. Yes she was very proud of them indeed.

Using the cell phone that Fiona had provided her, Akasha was able to get in touch with Mikogami and arrange for a small team to handle the hybrid. This still left the young woman to deal with. As easy as it would have been to call in a team to deal with her, Akasha chose to let the kids deal with her. As much as she hated to see something like this happen, Akasha knew that this was just the sort of event that would bring this group back together, working as a team.

It took about twenty minutes before the old familiar yellow bus pulled up to the alley. As it pulled to a stop, four young men in black suits all moved quickly out of the bus to position themselves around the ayashi halfbreed. Tsukune moved quickly out of their way and watched as they efficiently moved in to secure and transport the unconscious brute. From his vantage point Tsukune could see that one of them gave the hybrid some sort of shot, most likely a sedative thought Tsukune.

As the four were dealing with the halfbreed, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby stepped around the bus and made their way over to Tsukune. Approaching Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and the young woman, the looks on their faces showed the revulsion at what they were seeing.

As Kurumu stepped forward, Tsukune motioned her over to his side. "I need you girls to take her to the hotel. I think its better if only women touch her right now."

Kurumu looking over at the young woman and the expressions passing across her face, replied. "You're right. Don't worry, we will take good care of her."

The trip back to the hotel was surreal. While everyone was lost in their own thoughts, Tsukune watched them as they drove back. Mostly there was concern over the victim of the attack. But he could also see Moka's eyes upon him, as though she was measuring him some how.

At last they had arrived at the hotel. Walking into the hotel, Akasha stood at the door. Waiting for the girls, she went upstairs with them.

Tsukune turned to the bus driver. "So what is going to happen to him?"

With his eyes glowing from under his cap, and a thick rope of smoke rising up from the end of his cigar, his gravelly voice spoke. "Oh, something very creepy I am sure. I suspect that the Headmaster will interrogate him first. And then he will be appropriately punished."

Tsukune flinched a bit at the eerily creepy voice of the bus driver. "I suppose I should check on the girls now." Tsukune said as he stepped off the bus and walked on into the hotel.

Up in the hotel, Moka and Mizore had taken the young woman, and began the process of getting her cleaned up. Stripping off the last of her torn clothing, Moka had given Kurumu some cash to go and purchase a new dress for the young woman. As they pulled her into the bath, Ruby came in and began to check her for injuries. When it was said and done, a small amount of magic had to be used to deal with some of the poison from the halfbreed's claws that had found their way into some minor cuts and scrapes.

Still in shock she tried to pull herself together. "I.. I am Keiko, Inoue Keiko." Her body still shaking as she looked into Moka's eyes. "What.. What was that monster that... that tried to rape me?"

Moka placing her hand on her shoulder. "It is going to be okay. You need to just lay back and relax. You are safe now." Saying that, Moka and Mizore managed to get her into the bed and covered up with a couple of blankets. "Just go to sleep now, you need to rest."

xxx

As they continued to drive, Reiji couldn't help but steal glances at Kokoa. There was something alluring about her. A sense of restrained power, that was just waiting to be let loose. While they drove around Reiji gave Kokoa little bits of information about the sites of the city, even offering to stop in at one of the temples if she wanted to look around, but Kokoa just looked out the window.

Glancing over at the clock on the dashboard, Reiji suddenly pulled over. "Damn it all. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Oh what was it that you forget." Kokoa asked.

"I was supposed to call my older sister today. She wanted me to take a look at her car today."

Picking up his phone, Reiji dialed his sisters number, only to have some strange girl answer.

Glancing to make sure it was the correct number, he said. "Ah, why do you have my sisters phone?"

The girl on the other end paused for a couple of seconds. "Ah... Ah, I don't know quite how to tell you this, but your sister, ah... She is okay, but she is a little shook up right now."

Kokoa, her ears being as sensitive as all vampires were, was able to hear the conversation over the phone, looked over at Reiji. "Reiji san, Ah, why don't you ask where they are?"

Reiji his voice a cross between confusion and anger spoke again. "Okay just let me know where you are, I am coming over there right now."

The voice on the phone, gave him the address of the Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel. With that, Reiji took off to the hotel, pushing his little car as fast as he dared. Kokoa, wondered if they would make it to the hotel in one piece. Weaving in and out of traffic, Kokoa could see the worry that was on the young mans face. She wondered just how she would have reacted if she had been told that something had happened to her sister but not what.

Driving up to the hotel, Reiji saw Tsukune sitting outside next to one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even compared to Tsukune's girlfriend that is. He suspected with that pink hair, and her looks, that she was an older sister to Tsukune's girlfriend.

"Kokoa, who is that sitting next to Tsukune? Is she another older sister of yours?"

Kokoa laughed a bit. "No silly thats my mother."

Reiji's jaw dropped open, as he tried to wrap his mind around that little bit of information. Finally shaking his head a bit, he parked the little car and headed over to Tsukune and the pink haired woman almost at a run.


	14. Chapter 14: Spring Break Part Two

**Authors Note: To Atomic Mushroom who reviewed as a guest As for Reiji, well I needed at least one good friend from Tsukune's life as a human. And as for him giving some smooth moves. I wouldn't call him a womanizer, just a boy on the verge of manhood suddenly given a glimpse of what could be. And yes I meant for him to be forward and brash. After all how often do you see Kokoa put on the spot like that. Will it work out for him. Who knows. He may get somewhere, He may also get beaten to within an inch of his life. You just have to read and see.**

**As for Kokoa/Kyouko. Yes they are going to find themselves paired together much in the same way that Mizore and Kurumu are. Not in a sexual way, but in a 'I have your back you have mine, now lets kick some Gluteus Maximus', kind of way. **

**This is to all those that have been following this story. I want to thank you for taking the time to read what I have written. It really has amazed me how many out there have enjoyed this little tale I am weaving.**

**Chapter 14**

Spring Break Part Two

**XXX Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel**

Driving up to the hotel, Reiji saw Tsukune sitting outside next to one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even compared to Tsukune's girlfriend that is. He suspected with that pink hair, and her looks, that she was an older sister to Tsukune's girlfriend.

"Kokoa, who is that sitting next to Tsukune? Is she another older sister of yours?"

Kokoa laughed a bit. "No silly thats my mother."

Reiji's jaw dropped open, as he tried to wrap his mind around that little bit of information. Finally shaking his head a bit, he parked the little car and headed over to Tsukune and the pink haired woman almost at a run.

Akasha looked up as a young human exited a small mini cooper, followed by her daughter Kokoa also getting out of the same car, began to head towards her and Tsukune, almost at a run.

Waiting until the pair reached her, Akasha smiled as she spoke. "Well, young man care to tell me why you are in such a hurry."

Reiji stopped just in front of Akasha and Tsukune, and took a couple of deep breaths. "What has happened to my sister?"

"If you mean the young lady about twenty years of age or so, I suppose she is sleeping right now. She has had a rather bad day, so I suggest you just sit down with us until Moka or one of the others comes down."

Kokoa had come to a stop just behind Reiji and was also wondering just what was going on, but she knew you didn't go against an elder vampire, so she placed a hand on Reiji's shoulder. "I think you should sit down."

Reiji seeing how calm everyone seemed to be, lost a lot of his initial panic and finally took a seat on the bench next to Akasha. He sat there for a few minutes going through the breathing lessons of his kendo classes. Turning to Akasha, now a bit calmer, he asked her again. "What do you mean she has had a bad day?"

Akasha placed a hand on the young mans knee, applying just enough pressure that he could feel the restrained strength in her hand, before she began. "Thankfully, she was saved by Tsukune and Moka before anything bad could happen. Tsukune and Moka were out walking this morning when they heard something down an alley and turned to look. They saw your sister being accosted by some beast of a man, who's only thought was to use a woman regardless of what she wanted. Don't think that we are brushing off what happened. Rather we are being calm for your sake."

Reiji started to rise only to wince a bit as the hand on his knee squeezed letting him know he was to stay seated no matter what. "You mean this guy tried to rape her. Have you called the police?"

Akasha smiled at Reiji. "The proper authorities have taken care of the would be rapist. Now sit quietly, and continue your breathing exercises. They will calm your mind."

Between the strength of her grip, and the recognition of the breathing exercises, Reiji knew she was trained in some form of combat. So he finally let himself relax just a fraction. As he did he noticed now that Kokoa was seated on his other side, effectively pinning him between the two, mother and daughter. Finally he opened his mouth once more. "Tsukune, how can you be so calm?"

Leaning forward a bit, Tsukune replied. "I suppose I am still coming down from the adrenalin rush of combat. You would be surprised what three months of day in day out, six hours a day of training will do. It was like I went on auto when the training just kicked in. I am just glad we got there in time."

After thirty minutes or so, Moka walked out of the elevator. Walking up to the four seated on the bench she stopped. "She is starting to wake up, I think we should go up now. Try not to ask her too many questions, Reiji. She is still trying to come to terms with it all."

Despite the attempt to be all calm, Reiji could sense that there was an undertone of anger in Moka's voice. Looking up at her. "I.. I want to thank you for saving my sister."

Moka bowed slightly at the waist. "I only did what was right."

The five of them walked into the elevator and up to the twelfth floor. As they entered the room, Reiji saw his sister was sitting up in what appeared to be a brand new dress. Keiko followed the eyes of everyone as they entered the room and sat down. There were so many questions that she had. She still couldn't believe it had all happened. As they entered the room. Moka took a bit of time to introduce everyone.

"Sitting by your sister are Kurumu and Mizore, and over in the corner are Yukari and Ruby" As Moka called their names each one waved to Reiji. "Akasha and Ruby are our faculty advisors. The rest of us are all members of our schools newspaper staff."

Moka noticed that Keiko was still shaking a bit as she sat down in front of her. Akasha and Kokoa each took a seat over by Ruby and Yukari.

Keiko looked back and forth before she finally began to speak. "Can any of you tell me just what was that... thing that attacked me." She began to shake. "That... claw... it... wasn't... human."

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Moka asked her.

With a wave of anger passing through her, Keiko almost in a shout said. "YES".

Moka first looked at her mother then back at Keiko. "Very well, but you will probably wished you didn't know."

A bit weaker, Keiko said. "I don't know what I will do if I don't know. You don't know the nightmares I had while I slept."

Kurumu gave Keiko a hug.

Resigned to the girls choice Moka began. "It was a monster. A real actual monster. But it wasn't pure, it was a halfbreed. That's why it was so deformed."

Keiko then looked over towards Tsukune. "And what about him. I saw him change."

"You mean like this." Moka said as she pulled off her rosario, her body gaining a bit of height, as her figure filled out, her hair turning silver, and the eyes blood red and slitted, reptilian eyes. Trying to avoid terrifying everyone, Moka exerted every bit of self control she could to restrain her youkai. Under this massive attempt, she for a couple of seconds had pink highlights in her hair, and green flecks in her eyes. Then, before her self control could crumble, she placed the rosario back on, and her body flowed back into the cute pink self that she was just prior.

Keiko stammered. "What... What... are... you.?"

Tsukune spoke before Moka could. "We are a pair of ayashi, that saved you from a halfbreed ayashi. What he did disgusted us as much as it disgusted and terrified you."

Reiji also watching all this, his eyes as large as two saucers, turned to Akasha. "You didn't call the police did you?"

Akasha smiled at the young boy. "Not the human police, but we did call our police."

"So is he going to jail?" Reiji asked.

"He will be appropriately punished." Akasha replied.

Moka looked first at Keiko, and then at Reiji. "I have to ask you two, if you had the chance to have all of this erased from your minds would you?"

Reiji just shook his head no, he had to many questions to just let it all be swept under the rug.

Keiko was sitting at war with herself. To have this burden lifted, but then she thought what if it didn't work? What if it left her with nightmares? "No, I will keep my memories. I want to get past this myself."

Moka smiled a bit sadly, but smiled just the same at the courage of the young woman.

A bit quieter, Keiko asked, "Are you all the same?"

"Of course not silly." Kurumu said wrapping an arm around Keiko.

As Kurumu wrapped her arm around Keiko, Kyouko walked into the room having heard a little of the conversation as she opened the door.

As she stepped into the room she gave a smile to Reiji. "Hey Reiji san, How did you end up dragged into here?"

Reiji looked up at Kyouko. "Hey Kyouko, are you, you know... like Moka?"

Kyouko grinned. "Oh she is much stronger than I am."

Kyouko turned to Akasha. "So, what is going to happen to them now?"

Smiling Akasha replied "Since they haven't placed themselves under Mikogami's jurisdiction, as long as they keep what they learn here in confidence, then they will remain human. Of course if they want to consider going through the process of a magically fueled transformation, I will speak to Mikogami on their behalf."

Standing there with her mouth open, Kyouko finally spoke as she strove to keep a tight rein on her emotions. "So then I can thank that old man for the situation that I am in. How does he sleep at night playing with peoples lives like this."

As Kyouko's emotions roiled just beneath the surface, red flecks began to appear in her eyes, and a few of her hairs began to shift giving her silver highlights in her hair, then as quickly as it began, they faded away.

Akasha walked over to Kyouko, and wrapped an arm around her as she checked the holy lock for signs of any damage. "You need to keep a tighter rein on your emotions Kyouko."

It was as silent as a morgue in the room, as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. It was Keiko that broke the silence first.

"What do you mean a transformation?" She asked, her voice trembling with a mixture of excitement and fear.

Akasha replied. "Keiko, we are ayashi, youkai if you will. In our blood resides magical power. One of our kind has found a way to transform a human into an ayashi. But it is a long process and so far it has been completed only on one person: Tsukune. Kyouko is in the middle of that process, so I have to monitor her very carefully."

"And you want me to go through that as well?". Keiko asked.

Akasha, a warm smile on her face. "I only want you to know what sort of situation your in. To know how important it is for you to keep what you learn here today to yourself. I don't want you to make any hasty decisions. And I want you to see that I will do what is necessary to protect myself and the ones I love."

Before anyone else could say anything, Moka interrupted. "Mother I am sure she is still tired and in a bit of shock. Keiko, do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?"

Keiko nodded her head. "Work?"

"Why don't you call them and let them know your not feeling well, and will have to take a few days off." Moka said.

Still shaking, Keiko walked over and picked up the phone. After about ten minutes she had finally convinced her boss to give her some time off. Moka suspected it was the trembling and shaking of her voice that was what convinced Keiko's boss.

Akasha placed a call down to the front desk, then turned to Keiko and Reiji. "If you two are willing to stay with us, I can get you a room next to ours."

Both of them nodded yes. With that, Akasha confirmed the reservation. "Good I am glad that is settled. Moka, why don't you go with Keiko to help her gather up a few things for her stay."

Kokoa spoke up. "I will go with Reiji and give him a hand."

Reiji looked a bit surprised, and ran his hand through his hair as he blushed. "I would like that. Thank you Kokoa"

Three hours later saw the group on the Youkai Academy bus, taking a tour of Kyoto. As the day wore on, Keiko and Reiji began to relax and forget some of what had transpired, but it never fully left the back of their minds. Throughout the day, Keiko kept a close on eye on Moka and Tsukune. The images of that early morning though continued to eat at Keiko. She kept having flashes of the monster that tried to violate her, and of Tsukune suddenly appearing, his hair silver and eyes red as he took down the monster. As they pulled back into the hotel, Keiko was still in a bit of a daze, as she tried to put all the pieces together and take back some control of her life if only inside her own mind.

Eleven weary souls walked out of the bus and up to the hotel. They rode the elevators back up to the twelfth floor, Reiji and Tsukune went to one room, Akasha and Ruby to another. Keiko started to go to her room, when the remaining girls pulled her with them into Moka and Kokoa's room.

Watching the scene Reiji asked. "She is going to be okay, isn't she?"

Slapping his friend on the back. "If Moka and the others have any say, she will be. I bet they stay up most of the night talking about boys."

Reiji laughed a bit as he closed the door to the hall and threw himself down on a bed. "Whats it like. You know, being an ayashi."

Tsukune was glad his old friend had said ayashi instead of monster. "Well, if I said its great, I would be lying. I have lost a lot, but I have gained a lot as well. And thanks to Moka and the others, I am still alive."

"What, you almost died?"

Tsukune chuckled. "Yeah, I came close to death more than once." As he said that, Tsukune pulled off his shirt, exposing all his scars, including the large crossed X shaped scar that covered his entire chest centered over his heart.

Reiji gasped as he saw the scars. "What the... How did you get those?"

"I got this one" pointing to the large X shaped scar. "saving Moka san. And what she did to save my life, well... it caused me to change. To transform into something dark and dangerous. If it wasn't for the Headmaster, her attempt to save my life would have ended in failure, and she would have had to kill me."

"Failure? What do you mean?" Reiji asked. His voice full of excitement and maybe a touch of fear and dread.

Tsukune continued, his voice low and somewhat quiet. "Her blood it turned me into a true monster. I was transformed into an unthinking killing machine. But even with the risk, she knew she had to try, or I would have died from the wound to my heart. The headmaster, he is also an exorcist, and he, well he sealed up what was consuming me from the inside until he could devise a permanent solution to my problem."

Reiji his eyes wide as he listened to Tsukune's tale. "What sort of solution?"

Tsukune smiled as he took off his rosario. His body transforming fully into a vampire as the youkai no longer restrained by the seal flooded his body. "I am now like Moka. I am a vampire." And with that, he slipped the rosario back onto its gold chain.

Reiji slowly digested what he had heard and seen, and the pieces began to fall into place. "That means that, Kokoa and her Mother are?"

Smiling Tsukune chuckled "Yep. They are vampires as well. But just them. Kyouko will become one also in time. And the others are different. If you want to know what they are, ask them. I am sure that they will be happy to show you."

In the girls room, Keiko saw all the others flinch just a bit, as she felt something, something... menacing just like what she felt when Moka took that little cross off of her choker around her neck. And then it was gone. Looking over at Moka. "Tsukune, he is like you isn't he?"

Moka, her face literally beaming, said. "Yes, and you don't know how happy I am."

Keiko glanced over at the other four girls and she could feel the jealously in their eyes. Yes, she thought, all of these girls were fighting for the boy's affections, but it looked like Moka was winning. At least for now, best she could tell. It was then that it hit her, a moment of inspiration. "My god, if it wasn't for that power you have, you would be just like any other group of teenage girls."

Mizore, sitting quietly, tossing up a dagger made of solid ice, gave Keiko a quiet smile. "Of course we are. Just cause I can do this, doesn't mean I don't have the same emotions as you." She said as she caused a second ice dagger to form.

"But I also have pressures you will never face." Her eyes sad, with a small tear turning to ice. "You get to live your life, choosing who you will marry once you fall in love. I will have my marriage decided for me, and I will have to begin having children as soon as I can."

Keiko turned it all over in her head, as she watched the rise and fall of those glistening ice daggers. "I see now. It doesn't matter what we are. We all have problems of some sort. I will be happy with what I am. But still... to no longer feel so helpless... it is tempting. Very tempting."

Akasha and Ruby, sat in front of the little cell phone as it was on speaker and listened to the report. The hybrid that had been taken back was a member of the group Fairy Tale. From what Mikogami and his assistants had been able to extract, there were three others also from the group running around in Kyoto. As best that they could make out, this one had jumped the gun so to speak, by about four days. In three more days, these other three would be trying to cause an uproar inside the city.

It wasn't clear, but they suspected that the monsters would be using their natural forms to create as much panic as possible. The possible target was a Shinto shrine, located in the heart of Kyoto. So it was up to them to locate and neutralize these Fairy Tale thugs as quickly as they could. It left a very bad taste in Akasha's mouth, and Ruby was also shaken a bit at the thought of all the damage that these three could do.

With nothing else left to do, Akasha and Ruby turned in for the night. Meanwhile the kids continued to talk for another hour or so before they all settled down for the night.

Akasha and Ruby were sitting in the hotel conference room eating the complimentary continental breakfast when nine pairs of sleepy eyes made their way one by one downstairs. Reiji and Tsukune ran back and forth setting the tables for the girls, while Kurumu and Kyouko made waffles for everyone. Keiko and Kokoa poured coffee and juice for everyone, while Mizore, Yukari and Moka set scrambled eggs on all the plates.

Once everyone was seated, Akasha spoke. "Well it looks like all of you stayed up a little late last night. I hope all of you are ready to be on your toes. Mikogami called last night, after they collected some intelligence from the prisoner. He was a member of a four unit team."

Keiko was the first one to speak. "What... what are you going to do?"

Moka set her tomato juice down. "Hopefully we will find them and stop them before to much damage is done."

"I was wondering if I could borrow Kokoa for a little while and maybe Mizore as well. I think I have something that can help, but I need a couple of test subjects." Reiji asked with a bit of a grin.

"Just what is it that you need a test subject for?" Kokoa glared at Reiji.

"Tasers. I have built some baton style tasers." Reiji replied with a grin on his face. "I hope you like debilitating pain."

At that statement Akasha looked over at Reiji. "I believe I have heard of those things. They are some sort of electrical shocking weapons, are they not."

"Yes they are. I have four units I have been working on. They provide 15,000 volts each." Reiji replied. "These can drop a grown man in a tenth of a second."

"Kokoa, why don't you go with Reiji and collect those tasers. Reiji you won't need to test them, I have heard that they are effective. Maybe not to the extent they would be on your average person, for our purposes, but I think they would help out some of our less physically powerful individuals." Akasha replied smiling.

Kokoa bowed her head a touch to her mother. "As you wish."

Akasha then switched to more innocuous conversation as she saw that the room was starting to collect a few other guests of the hotel. The others also taking the hint and noticing began to talk amongst themselves about dresses, food, high school and other mundane topics. After another half hour or so the group began to break apart. Some went up to their rooms, while Reiji and Kokoa left to take Reiji's electric mini cooper back over to his little workshop in the basement of his home.


	15. Chapter 15: Spring Break Part Three

**Authors Note: Part three is upon us, and it looks like I will have at least two more chapters before we are finished with the spring break. I hope that everyone has been enjoying this little two week window in the lives of Tsukune and friends, before they had back to school.**

**I want to thank Vincent Arturian. This is the second chapter now that he has been the beta for. His eye to detail and excellent knowledge of grammar is helping me to refine my work. So Vincent, thank you sir. And i pray that I will finally learn the art of the comma.  
**

**Chapter 15**

Spring Break Part Three

**XXX Kyoto Reiji's Home**

Driving through the streets of Kyoto, Reiji and Kokoa had left the Hotel and were now pulling into Reiji's driveway. As Reiji pulled up next to the Mazda his parents drove, he took a quick look at the gauges on the car.

"Well, it looks like it's time to plug this beast back in. So if you don't mind it won't take me but a couple of minutes then we can go inside." Reiji said, as he exited the car and pulled a heavy extension cord out of the car and plugged it into an exterior outlet on the house.

Glancing at his watch as he opened the passenger door, Reiji waited for Kokoa to exit the car before he walked with her to the door, and let her into the house.

"You know, I never asked you what you like to do for fun." Reiji said as they took the stairs down into the basement.

Kokoa just grinned a bit. "Oh, not much. Just fighting my sister. One of these days I will win and put her in her place for a change."

"Whoa, big sibling rivalry there." Reiji said as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

Reiji began to rummage through some of the shelves of the work bench as he set several batteries on the table. Then picking up four batons, each about foot in length or thirty centimeters, he opened the ends and selected four batteries to insert into the batons.

Turning towards Kokoa, he tossed her two of the batons. "So how is the balance. Do you think you could easily use these in combat?"

Kokoa catching, the two batons, moved through several quick attacks and defense postures before responding. "They are little bit heavy on the back end, but yeah I think they are usable. I don't see any switches on them though."

"That's because the prongs on the end are the switch. When you push them into your target, they light up like a light bulb." Reiji replied.

Kokoa nodded approvingly at Reiji's comments. "Well, I think we need to get going. The others will be wondering what we are doing."

"About that... It is going to be a bit, before we can go. I have to do some servicing of the car. If you want to make some tea, I am sure Mom has plenty in the kitchen," Reiji said as he began to walk back upstairs.

Kokoa followed Reiji back upstairs and then went into the kitchen to make a little tea, while Reiji went on outside.

Once outside, Reiji went over to the mini cooper, and opening up the hood, removed two cylinders from the car. He took the two cylinders back downstairs and plugged them into a small unit built to turn water back into oxygen and hydrogen, emptying the water filled cylinder and refilling the gas cylinder. Once he was finished with this, he went back upstairs and sat down opposite, Kokoa as she poured the tea for both of them.

Sitting there drinking tea, Kokoa began to look around the room. It had a warm quality to it, with the pictures on the wall of the family. There was none of the opulence that she was so used to. Also was the lack of weapons proudly displayed for the visitors to see as they entered. It felt too gentle, too peaceful for her tastes.

As they sat there, a small alarm started beeping.

"Ah, time to finish up with the car. " Reiji said as he headed back downstairs.

A couple of minutes later, Reiji walked back upstairs carrying two cylinders. Heading out to the car, he told Kokoa that it would be just a few more minutes before they could go. Kokoa, after cleaning up the tea, followed Reiji outside, where she watched as he reconnected the two cylinders. Reiji then checked a couple of meters on the car.

"Okay, just let me lock up and we can go." Reiji said as he walked back to the front door of the house.

**XXX Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel**

After watching Reiji and Kokoa take off, Tsukune and the rest went back upstairs where they could talk openly amongst themselves. As they gathered in the room, the gang broke into small groups. Akasha and Ruby sat together, while Kurumu and Mizore took position on the opposite side of the room. Tsukune and Moka sat down together, and opposite them, sat Kyouko, Keiko and Yukari.

Sitting down in four groups, Akasha looked to her right at Moka, to her left at Kyouko, and across at Kurumu and Mizore before she spoke.

"I know this wasn't what we expected our spring break to be, but it is happening, and it's up to us to deal with it, seeing as we are the closest to the problem. I know you don't want to hear this, but it is very important that we deal with this without allowing ourselves to transform, if at all possible." Akasha said.

Keiko, with a bit of anger in her voice, spoke next. "This makes me so angry. They get to go out there like the monsters they are, and all of you have to hold back. I bet you even have to try and remove the bodies of any of the monsters if you can, before the police arrives."

"If you think you're angry about having to suppress what you are, then think about me. Even with my seal I still have to keep my power under control at all times," Akasha replied as she began to release her youkai to the point that her hair became a mix of silver and pink, and her eyes turned red with splashes of green. All those around her could feel the menacing power flowing from the vampire, before she relaxed and reasserted control. "I can manage to be, even with my seal on, about as strong as Moka unsealed."

A collective gasp could be heard from the members of the room as that little bit of information sunk in.

"But even as strong as I am, I am just one person. It is going to take all of us working together if we are going to try and stop this attack and protect as many as we can. You may be forced to transform at some point. If you do, be ready to defend yourself not just from the ayashi terrorists but from terrified humans as well." Akasha continued.

A grim determination could be seen settling upon the faces of the young girls and Tsukune, as well as Akasha and Ruby.

Tsukune spoke next. "Well, even if we find them, I doubt we can manage to fight them without being seen. Do you think Mizore can throw up enough ice to separate a lot of the humans from these Fairy Tale members?"

Mizore smiled. "I can, but I am going to need a lot of water for anything massive."

"What about setting off any sprinkler system they may have? I know it would cause a lot of damage to the temple, but it would give you a lot of water to work with." Keiko asked.

"Water would make me too weak to fight." Moka said, glaring at Keiko.

Akasha listened to her charges as they brought forth ideas on how to deal with this problem, and she was proud of how they each, even the one human sitting here, banded together to save as many as possible. She also noticed how Keiko had been slowly changing, from one of fear of the others, to one of a grudging acceptance. Yes, it was unfortunate that Fairy Tale had to cause all this trouble, but the way they were all coming together gave her hope that something good could be brought out of all the bad that would be happening in a few days.

The conversation wound down and they were sitting quietly when Kokoa and Reiji came walking in the door. Kyouko looked up and motioned for Kokoa to join her, Keiko and Yukari. Reiji sat down over by Tsukune and Moka. Sitting together, Moka and Keiko informed Kokoa and Reiji about all the plans that had been made. Listening to what Moka and Keiko had to say, Reiji and Kokoa placed the four baton style tasers in the middle.

"Well, let's give these to Yukari and Reiji. Keiko, once the fighting starts, I want you and Ruby to lead as many people as you can outside and away from the fighting." Moka said to the group. "Tsukune and I will go in and using our full power against the two closest ayashi, and Akasha can handle the third. Mizore can use ice to keep as many innocents out of the areas where the fighting is going on. Kurumu can use illusions to make it look like the building is on fire."

"Now we just have to find these ayashi hybrids." Tsukune said.

**XXX Kyoto Shinto Shrine**

Two days passed as the ayashi and the two humans traveled around the city. Early that morning Moka, Tsukune, Ruby and Keiko entered the Goei-dou of the Higashi Honganji Shinto shrine from the north. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari entered from the south. And from the west, Akasha, Kyouko, Kokoa, and Reiji entered the shrine. The complex of buildings surrounding the Goei-dou, on twenty three acres of land, ranged in sizes from just under that of the Goei-dou to small gates that dotted the perimeter of the complex.

Walking around like tourists, Moka, Tsukune, Akasha, and Kokoa carefully searched for any youkai energy in the crowd. As the sun streamed in from the east through the large entrance to the Founders Hall or Goei-dou, Moka, and Akasha began to feel the presence of some youkai energy that didn't belong to any of their group. Minutes began to tick by, as the three groups began to move closer to some ayashi that were also walking around inside the shrine. Suddenly there was a flare of youkai energy, and a scream from the crowd. Followed quickly by two more flares of energy and several more screams.

Moka, Tsukune and Ruby were heading towards the first scream, as Keiko began to look for the closest entrance. Taking quick strides towards the sound, Moka and Tsukune removed their Rosarios, and Ruby placed her hand on her wand, that she held close to her body under a cloak she was wearing over the Gothic styled corset, and ankle length dress. Keiko began to loudly point out the exit to those around her. A few individuals at sounds of the screams ran from the red and gold interior into the bright sunshine of the courtyard outside.

Breaking through the crowd that had already began to run in their direction, Tsukune and Moka moved to engage the ayashi on either side. Before them stood an eight foot tall monstrosity of an ayashi. Its thick skin was made up of gray splotchy scales, running from its head down to brown mottled scales at its massive clawed feet. Its upper body looked to be emaciated with its ribs clearly showing, and two skeletal limbs for arms with razor sharp three fingered claws for hands.

Moving in quickly, Moka spun on her left foot, bringing her right leg up towards the ayashi's chest. The ayashi brought its skeletal arms up to brace for the vampire's kick, as Tsukune, concentrating on putting a lot of his aura into his legs, came in low, his right foot spinning low to the ground, as he spun on his left foot. Watching the two vampires rapidly advance on the ayashi, Ruby called up six crows and commanded them to attack the face and eyes of the ayashi hybrid.

Just as the crows were diving in on the ayashi hybrid, Moka's right leg connected up high, and Tsukune's down low, flipping the ayashi upside down and driving its head into the solid floor at its feet. With the hybrid smashing into the floor, Moka stepped in quickly and drove her right fist into the head of the ayashi, rendering it unconscious immediately. It was then that Ruby saw the young child just behind the ayashi, her leg broken and turned in a sickening way towards her body.

Wasting no time, Ruby ran to the child, and motioned for Tsukune to come help her.

As Tsukune approached, Ruby said, "You have to get this child out of here. Pick her up and take her to Keiko. Let her get the child outside, while you come back here and join us on the next ayashi, that's fighting Mizore and Kurumu."

Nodding to the young witch, Tsukune scooped up the young child, who couldn't have been older than six years, and ran towards Keiko. Trying not to hurt the crying little girl, Tsukune handed her to Keiko. "Here, just get her outside safely."

While all of this was going on, Kokoa, in the lead was sprinting towards another of the sounds of screams, pushing her way through the panicking humans. Reiji was holding the pair of tasers that Ruby chose not to take, wishing to rely on her wand instead. Kyouko stayed by Reiji's side, as he ran after Kokoa into the fray of battle, listening to Kokoa scream, "Your mine, dirty halfbreed."

Screams of pain and anguish could be heard as the humans ran into each other, each trying to escape the nightmare that was standing before them in the shrine. Standing a mere four feet, the squat and hirsute halfbreed roared at the helpless humans. Its hairy arms swung about, slinging an oily and noxious liquid that covered its limbs. Mixed in with what could best be described as the odor of a skunk was the smell of vomit from the ones that were closest to the beast.

Kokoa, rushing in suddenly, was hit by a wave of nausea, bringing the contents of her breakfast up into her throat. Reiji and Kyouko also fought through the smell, and breathing through their mouths moved in one on each side. Kokoa seeing the two of them moving in ahead of her tried to force the smell out of her sensitive nose, but was again hit by a wave of nausea. Gritting her teeth, Kokoa, raised Kou as a mighty war hammer over her head, as she took two more steps towards the source of this foul and nauseating odor. The halfbreed smiled as he pulled his arms in and began to try and ooze out some more.

Reiji, seeing the beast pull its arms in, rushed in and slammed the two batons he held into the face of the beast. As eighty thousand volts total from both tasers hit the halfbreed, a wave of pain coursed through its body, and it fell down limp. Kyouko, seeing this, rushed in and drove a heavy kick into its head, to ensure that it was out. And lastly, Kokoa swung her Kou hammer in a great arc, smashing into the beast's head from the opposite side of Kyouko's kick drove it back into Kyouko's foot, with a big satisfied smile on her face.

Akasha, holding her breath, grabbed a torn peace of cloth, and using that grabbed the halfbreed. In three quick steps, she was gone for about five minutes before suddenly appearing again by herself. While Kokoa, Kyouko, and Akasha left the immediate area to get some fresh air, Reiji began to guide as many as he could toward the exits, stopping once as he lost a bit of his breakfast, along with a couple of others he was guiding outside. With all the chaos, he had little resistance to his efforts to evacuate the shrine.

Over in another section of the shrine, the third hybrid was engaging with Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari. Drawing upon her youkai energy, Mizore began to lay down a strip of ice between the hybrid and most of the humans. As she was doing this, Kurumu advanced into the thinning crowd, followed closely by Yukari. Advancing past the last human, Kurumu got a good look at her opponent. Standing before her was brutish beast, standing six feet tall, with dark green iridescent scales covering its body. Its left arm had a large shield-like formation that it used to block and bash those that came close to it. Its right arm had two razor sharp claws that which were two of the fingers on the hand.

Through beady, greenish, black slitted reptilian eyes, it observed the succubus that slowly circled it, with some sort of black batons, one in each hand. Flicking its reptilian tongue out, it moved quickly in towards the young girl. Off to one side, just out of the corner of its eye, it caught some motion just before small razor sharp tarot cards began to strike it in the face. With a roar, the enraged beast rushed at the succubus, slamming her in the head with the large left forearm shield, knocking her back almost ten feet.

Mizore, seeing her friend and Black and White Duet partner suddenly slammed back began throwing one ice kunai after another at the eyes of the beast. Yukari also kept up her attack of iron tarot cards. Between the two of them, they managed to keep the beast at bay, but that was about all. As the beast attempted to block the attacks, he failed to notice the succubus, who circled around behind it. With the beast's full attention on the tarot cards and the ice kunai, Kurumu, with a cold smile on her lips, slammed both baton tasers into the back of the beast. As the eighty thousand volts coursed across the scales, seeking an opening in the armor, the beast's muscles began to contract. In great pain, it spun around, only to meet the six inch claws of the succubus raking across its face.

Kurumu felt a bit of a tingle as her claws ran across the face of the beast. A mere second later, Mizore, slashed down the back of the beast with her ice claws. Its front and back in pain, and its arms no longer moving on their own accord, the beast tried to step forward, only to fall flat on its face as its feet were fast frozen to the floor. Kurumu, whose pain finally began to overcome her, she stumbled back, while blood ran down the side of her face, from the hit she had taken earlier.

Seeing her friend stumbling, Yukari summoned a large lead tub, letting it fall and smash into the head of the beast, knocking it out. Then she and Mizore rushed to Kurumu's side, and moved her away from the scene of the battle. From a safer place, the two girls saw Akasha walk up to the unconscious beast and bend down, picking it up, only to take three quick steps and vanish.

As the fights were winding down, and confusion reigned inside the shrine, Akasha was able to sneak out the remaining hybrid ayashi, leaving very little for the local police to find as they started their investigations, once they had arrived. The nine ayashi, and the two humans, as well as the others inside and outside of the shrine, gave all manner of statements. In the end, the police chalked it up to hysteria, brought on by what they assumed was three terrorists that had managed to slip out in all the confusion that they had caused, as there were no bodies to examine. They did find a thick oily noxious substance on the floor where one of the attacks supposedly took place, and wrote in the reports that they suspected some sort of hallucinatory symptoms brought on from some sort of chemical weapon that had since dispersed. This was aided by Kurumu, who managed to fight through her pain just long enough to plant that suggestion into the mind of one of the police investigators, when she was questioned.

Akasha, besides removing the bodies, had also collected all four of Reiji's baton tasers and placed them back in the hotel just before the police managed to arrive. From the shadows, she watched as her eight charges handled the aftermath of the situation. Again, it wasn't what she had planned for the first week of spring break, but it was having the desired effect. All eight of the young ayashi, were now bonded closer to each other through the trials of combat.

**XXX Kyoto Cherry Blossom Hotel**

Up on the twelfth floor of the hotel, eleven weary souls crowded into one of the rooms as they looked at each other, all manner of emotions playing across the faces.

Keiko was the first to break the silence. "If I hadn't have met all of you the other day, when you saved me from that beast, I would not only be traumatized, but I would also hate the ayashi."

"That is what Fairy Tale wants to happen. They want us hating each other. It is easier for a war to break out if we hate each other." Akasha replied.

"So that is what the three hybrids were trying to do, attacking that shrine today." Tsukune said. "I think they achieved it a somewhat today, but I hope the little girl remembers being rescued today by a red eyed man with silver hair. It wont be easy, but somehow we need the humans to see that we have good people amongst the ayashi."

"I suppose, if a small number of young humans could be persuaded to live amongst the ayashi for a year or two, that may be the start of something that could blossom into a new level of understanding." Akasha said.

"And just where would you find this large number of ayashi that a small group of humans could be persuaded to live among?" Keiko asks.

"Well since you ask, I was going to suggest, Youkai Gakuen, the very same school that Moka and the others are attending right now." Akasha replies.

"I presume that said humans would be under the jurisdiction of this Mikogami." Keiko continued.

"Yes, they would, and they would stay human unless they were offered the opportunity to be altered. Tsukune and Kyouko, were special cases." Akasha smiled.

"If perchance my little brother was willing to change schools, I would of course have to see to his safety." Keiko said smiling.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Reiji interjects while Keiko is still talking.

"Well, little brother, do you want to see more of this shadowy world?" smiled Keiko as she spoke.

Reiji smiled and nodded yes.

Smiling at her little brother, Keiko continued. "So as I was saying in order to see to his safety, I would have to quit my current job. I suppose I could be persuaded to join the faculty. After all I am currently working in advertising, so I could help create a proper advertising campaign to give the ayashi a better image after we have some human students finish school there."

"I will guarantee your safety while you visit the institution. If you are ready we can leave today." said Akasha.

"In that case, let's go. I am anxious to meet this Mikogami." Keiko said as she stood up.

Standing up, Akasha said to Ruby, "I am placing you in charge until I return." Then turning to Keiko, "Please take my hand."

With Keiko's hand in hers, Akasha, walked out into the hall and took three quick steps. As she did, the whole world began to swirl into darkness with a small bit of light just ahead. Another three quick steps in darkness, with no true sense of up or down, the two women walked into bright sunlight next to the Youkai Academy's bus.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, all eyes turned to Ruby.

"So, what do we do now?" Tsukune asked.


	16. Chapter 16: Spring Break Part Four

**Authors Note: Reply to a Guest Review(2/19/13): Well I knew it was coming, another review that is reacting to chapter 13 and will it be a harem or not. As Atomic Mushroom said in his review, in reality harems don't work except in Muslim countries, and possibly a couple of others that accept it as a norm. And I am trying to keep a certain level of realism here with respect to emotions and customs. So to Guest, the girls aren't going to be flippant with their hearts jumping easily to other boys. That is why there will be some good old fashioned angst in this story. Will some sort of accommodation be reached between the girls. That remains to be seen. But what won't be happening is Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby, all just shrugging it all off and running off to suddenly find new boyfriends. There will be angst. There will be repercussions. There will be decisions.  
**

**With that said, we now turn to more of the spring break and our intrepid hero's readying themselves for a new school year.**

**I am also making a change in the way I handle scene transition markers. Let me know if the centered scene location in bold looks better and is easier to read than the left side XXX scene location that I have been using.**

**Chapter 16**

Spring Break Part Four

(Keiko's New Job)

**-Youkai Bus, Youkai Academy-**

A wave of nausea and vertigo brought Keiko to her knees as Akasha pulled her back into the light with that final step. Taking slow breaths, Keiko began to look around. In front of her was a large yellow bus sitting off of the side of the road, just in front of a tunnel. Beside her was Akasha, the Dark Lord, and mother of Moka and Kokoa, looking as though she was just taking a little stroll, not a hair out of place, and a warm smile on her face.

"Ah, there is our ride," Akasha said as she dragged Keiko right up to the bus.

Taking the first step up into the bus, Keiko looked up into the glowing eyes of the bus driver, a large grin on his face as his eyes glowed white just under his cap.

"It will be okay. It will be okay," Keiko said to herself, as she finished stepping up into the bus.

"Ladies, please take your seats," the driver said as he pulled the door shut. Looking up into the mirror at Keiko, he continued, "Tis a veeerrryyy scaaarrryyy place you're going to. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Keiko, her eyes on the driver's, and her body trembling, said, "Yes, I am sure."

With that, the driver turned his attention to the road, and put the old bus in gear. With a quick check of his mirrors, he pulled out onto the road and into the tunnel. First it grew dark as they drove down the tunnel, then streams of multicolored light began to show all around the bus. After a few more minutes of this, they exited the tunnel and onto grounds of the academy.

Stepping down off the bus, the first thing that Keiko noticed was just how desolate the landscape was, the second thing being the sky. It had most unnatural reddish tint to it. This, coupled with the blood red sea off to the side of the bus stop and the crows sitting on the limbs of the barren trees, sent a small shiver down her spine. Looking over at Akasha, she put a smile on her face, and took her first step into a new and dangerous world.

The two ladies walked in relative silence towards the school. Looking up at the old Victorian building, Keiko suppressed a small shudder. Her eyes were wide in fascination from all that she was seeing, and in some sense, her mind seemed to edit out the small slip ups of the students as they walked around Akasha and Keiko. Still, a few of the student's lack of control was a bit too glaring to go unnoticed, as a tail poked out here and there, and there was the fine layer of fur that covered the arms of a young girl that headed straight towards Akasha.

Stopping and bowing before Akasha and Keiko, Ito Kasumi smiled as she greeted Akasha. "Sensei, It is so good to see you."

With a warm smile on her face, Akasha reached out and lightly tousled the young girls hair. "I am glad to see you as well, Ito-san. Would you be so kind as to escort us to the Headmaster's office?"

Ito Kasumi grinned from ear to ear as she proudly walked to the offices with Akasha and Keiko.

The two adults and the young girl walked through the main school building and over to the administration building. Entering the office, Akasha spoke to the receptionist. Fifteen minutes later, Akasha and Keiko walked into the office of Mikogami, the Headmaster.

Entering the office, the first thing that Keiko noticed was how the rather large room was filled with shadows, and the only well lit area was the large wooden desk, with all manner of papers, in several tidy piles covering the surface. Sitting behind the desk, dressed in the robes of a priest, two glowing white eyes stared back at Keiko, as Mikogami motioned for the ladies to take a seat.

"Well, young lady, would you care to explain why you seek an audience with me today" Headmaster Mikogami said.

Sitting under those baleful glowing eyes, Keiko, her voice trembling, began, "I am here because, after what I have been through and learned in the last three days, I have to help you and your desire for humans and ayashi to learn to live together." Keiko paused to collect her thoughts, and continued, "Three days ago, I was attacked by a monster, and saved by a wonderful young man and a wonderful young woman, Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka."

"If Tsukune had not released that dangerous power within, and defeated my attacker, I shudder to think what would have become of me," Keiko said.

"You said you were attacked by a monster."

"Yes a monster. I think any one who assaults and almost rapes a woman is a monster," Keiko said, almost shouting.

"But you don't consider vampires to be monsters," said Mikogami.

"If you had asked me that two weeks ago, I would have first thought you were crazy, and even if you did manage to convince me they were real, with all that's said about them I would have said yes," Keiko replied. "But that's because I didn't know what vampires were. This week I learned the truth. I saw with my own eyes people protecting other people. So what if they are ayashi, and I am a human, they are still people."

Turning to Akasha, Mikogami said "I must say, Akasha-san, I can see why you brought her here. Such passion, such insight, this young lady is truly remarkable."

Keiko blushes a bit as she spoke. "I am glad you think so highly of me, but I think the ones you need to be praising are Tsukune and all the girls around him. They rescued me, and they showed me how kind they were. I think I was given one of the greatest opportunities one could be given. I got to be a part of their lives for a few days, and see the person inside. They helped me to understand who the monsters are." Leaning in towards Mikogami, with an emotional fire in her eyes, Keiko continued, "The real monsters are those that are part of this terrorist group, Fairy Tale. They are the real monsters."

"I see. You are judging them on their actions." Mikogami said, as he leaned back, relaxed, in his chair. "So, Inoue-kun, just what is it that you wish to accomplish by coming here? I am sure that Akasha has already told you that this place is a secret, one we keep hidden from the humans such as yourself."

"Yes, she has, and she has given me her word that I am under her protection, so that I can meet with you. As to why I am here, I am here because Fairy Tale cannot be allowed to win. I am here because you are right, humans and ayashi do have to learn to live together. I am here because you need to have humans living here alongside your ayashi, to change the minds and hearts of both humans and ayashi." Keiko replied.

"You do know that the last humans to live here are no longer human."

"Yes I do know that, and that isn't what you need. You need humans to reside here and then return home still human. We humans need to see, first hand, that we can live and work alongside ayashi peacefully. Minds need to be changed, and the best place to start is with children," said Keiko.

"What if they are traumatized by being amongst the ayashi?" Mikogami asked.

"Then it is up to you, as the Headmaster of this school, to see to it that they have the chance and the time to get to know the other ayashi children, safely." Keiko replied.

"It sounds like you want me to bring in human students, and have them live openly here amongst the ayashi students." He said with an eerie smile.

"Yes, I am.", Keiko said as she sat up straighter, in a more confident manner. "Now, I know it's one thing to tell someone what needs to be done, it's another to step in and help get it done. So I am here to join your faculty. Now before you say anything, just hear me out. You need to bring in small groups of children at first. And you need someone to screen those children. After all, you don't want someone whose mind is so closed they will never accept the truth. I have been working in advertising now for the past four years, and I am very good at my job. I know how to shape opinion, how to redirect desires. And opinions are part of what you need to control. You also need someone who can act as a liaison. Who better than a young woman who has seen first hand what the ayashi are capable of, both the good and the bad, and has come out the other side intact. I am proposing that I join your faculty in three capacities. One, as your marketing director, two, as your human and ayashi liaison, and three, as an assistant to your instructors on humans, maybe even as instructor on how humans see the world."

"You really have thought all of this through, haven't you, Inoue-kun?"

"Yes, I have. So, how about this, why don't we start with my little brother on the seventh when school starts up for the year? He can be your first openly human student. And I will work to bring in more students for the next year. At first it will have to be a bit clandestine, but with the proper marketing, I am sure that we could position this school to accept a small number of students. Of course, it will also mean that you will need to eventually add some human teachers to the school. I just have one question for you, does your school have ayashi from all over the world?" Keiko finished, leaning back in the chair, waiting on Mikogami's response.

"Yes, it does. We accept an occasional student from around the globe, but the majority are Japanese. Why do you ask?"

Keiko smiled. "That is how we are going to market this school. We are going to be selling an education that will prepare the students to live in the new global community. Besides teaching, English, French, German, and possibly some others, the school will teach about the cultures of the other nations of the world. You may even be able to offer a fourth year at the school for those that need to become very cosmopolitan."

"You do realize that will require some more instructors?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, Inoue Keiko-kun, I hereby accept your offer. My staff will handle your housing, and they will put you in touch with some of the other ayashi communities in the United States, The United Kingdom, Germany, and France. I believe you should be able to find sufficient qualified instructors before the next year. As for this year, we will accept your younger brother as a student." Mikogami said as he stood up.

Keiko quickly rose to her feet, bowing deeply to the Headmaster. Headmaster Mikogami bowed lightly in return. "Now, I believe this meeting is concluded. Akasha-san, please see to it that Inoue-kun has what she needs. Inoue-kun, my staff will work out all the particulars of your stay with us. They will assist you in meeting with other ayashi communities, and in your marketing campaign. We will start small, say a dozen applicants to be accepted."

Seeing that the interview with the Headmaster was at an end, Akasha and Keiko quietly exited the Headmaster's office, and went to speak with the staff in the front office. An hour later, Keiko found herself sitting in a very bare room, in the faculty housing. Picking up the phone, she dialed her old boss, to explain that she had accepted a position to market a new school, and that someone would be over to pick up all of her projects so that she could finish them, seeing as how she didn't want to leave him in a lurch. Although her boss would miss the vibrant young woman, he was impressed that she would finish her current projects for him, and promised that if she ever needed to come back, he would find a place for her. Next, she called Reiji's school to inform them that he would be transferring to a new institution. She would, of course, have to smooth it over with their mother and father, but she wasn't too worried about that. Then she dialed Reiji's cell.

"Moshimoshi," came Reiji's voice on the other end.

"Reiji kun, I have good news for you."

Reiji's eyes lit up as he recognized the voice of his sister on the other end. "Hey, onee-san. What sort of news does my big sister have?"

"You are going to be joining Tsukune and the others this year. Don't worry about Mom and Dad, I will handle them. You just get all your stuff packed and ready to go, Okay?"

"Are you sure about this? Mom is going to throw a fit."

"Don't worry about that. I said I would take care of it and I will. If I have to, I will just explain that it has been included in my salary at my new job."

"New job? Onee-san, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Well, Reiji-kun, I am now working at the school, and you are starting here when Tsukune and the others start."

Reiji sighed a bit, knowing he would be having to say goodbye for awhile to his friends at the engineering school. "I suppose I can accept this, but they better have some good classes."

Keiko had managed to get a list of all the teachers on staff, and was pleasantly surprised at how well rounded the curriculum was at the school. "Don't worry, they have some specialized classes that I know will be what you want, besides the more traditional coursework."

"Okay, onee-san, I will pack up my things and get ready." Reiji said.

Hanging up the phone, Keiko began to think of just how and what she was going to say to Mom about this. She knew Mom would handle Dad for her.

Meanwhile, after seeing to it that everything was in order and that she had the Headmaster's word that from now on, all humans that came here voluntarily would not be forced to be transformed into ayashi, Akasha strode quickly down to the bus stop, and walked into the connecting tunnel to the human world(1).

**-Kyoto, Aono Residence-**

Reiji closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. It had certainly been a long day. First, he finds himself in an early morning fight with a very stinky creature. Ayashi, ayashi he has to remind himself. Then after it is all said and done, Akasha-san had cleaned up the mess so that nothing remained to even hint that it was a fight against some rogue ayashi. Yes, a very long day indeed. Now he was sitting in Tsukune's house, with Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, and Kyouko as they visited with Tsukune's parents.

Reiji sat back and enjoyed the scene. Aono Kasumi was talking with Moka as they looked through the Aono family album. Kokoa sat quietly as she endured the irritatingly tranquil (to her) scene before her. Kyouko kept making embarrassing remarks about Tsukune, causing the poor boy to turn red. Aono Koji grinned at his son, saying how proud he was the boy found such a nice girl, further causing Tsukune to turn red. It was a normal day in the Aono household.

As Reiji closed his cell, Tsukune walked over and sat down. "Hey Reiji, was that your sister on the phone?"

"Yeah, that was her. Looks like she is already planning out the next two years of my life."

"Reiji, what do you mean?"

With bit of an odd expression on his face, he said, "Well it looks like I will be going with you and the others. I have been transferred to your school."

Kyouko and Kokoa both held expressions of surprise, as they were close enough to overhear Reiji's words.

"Your going to school with us?" Tsukune said with a bit of shock also on his face.

"Yeah, it sure looks like I am. Keiko somehow talked them into giving her some sort of job there, and enrolling me as well."

Kyouko muttered under her breath "This is bad, this is bad". Fortunately no one really heard her.

Later on that evening, after Reiji and Tsukune had gone up to his room, Koji had gone to bed, and Kasumi had laid out some spare futons for the girls. Kasumi was about to pull Moka into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Kyouko and Kokoa looked towards the door, while Kasumi walked over and carefully opened it, wondering who would be coming over at this hour.

When the door opened, Kasumi didn't know what to think. Standing in the door was a beautiful woman, who looked to be a slightly older version of Tsukune's girlfriend Moka. "Hello," Kasumi said, in a quiet voice.

"Hello, are you by any chance Aono-san, Tsukune's mother?" Akasha asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, good, I am at the correct house," Akasha smiled.

"Won't you please come in?" Kasumi said as she motioned for the pink haired woman to come in.

Walking into the house, Akasha turned to Kasumi, her hands held out. "Oh where are my manners. I am Akasha, Moka and Kokoa's mother. Is there someplace that we could talk?" Looking over at Moka, she motioned her to join them. When it looked like Kokoa was about to get up, Akasha shook her head no.

Recovering from the shock of it all, Kasumi took Akasha and Moka to the kitchen and began to prepare some tea, after she told Kyouko to set out another futon.

"So Akashiya-san, what brings you here this late at night." Kasumi asked.

"You can call me Bloodriver-san, or just Akasha-san. I am here to discuss Tsukune and Moka of course."

"Oh?"

"I am sure that you are aware that my daughter is very close with your son. Moka my dear, am I correct that you have chosen Tsukune to be your mate?" Akasha asked.

Blushing ,Moka looked up at her mother. "I... I have".

"And just what sort of relationship do you have with Tsukune have right now?"

Moka shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "Well, he has told me that I have his heart and that I am his girlfriend and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. But I don't think he has, well... realized yet just how much he has committed himself to." Moka quickly picked up the pace of her words, "But I am sure that he is in love with me and will be my mate. I... I was just waiting for the right time, to well, explain the family traditions."

Kasumi, as she hears all of this, with shaking hands, just manages to pour three cups of tea without spilling them. She knew that the girl was in love with her son, but to hear her openly say she wants to marry him. It was almost too much for Kasumi. Setting down the tea, she gives Moka a big hug. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

Akasha watches the display of emotion, and smiles. "Well I suppose we need to talk to Tsukune then, and let him know what the woman in his life has decided," She says with a big grin.

"Mother," Moka shouts.

* * *

1. Connecting Tunnels, the Great Barrier and Akasha's method of travel: The reason that Akasha doesn't just walk in and out of the Youkai Academy the way she does when she jumps from place to place is because of the fact that, she joins two points in space within the same dimension, and trying to cross the Great Barrier this way, would require not only a lot of energy to make that connection between dimensions, it would also set off a bunch of alarms, as well as violate the sovereignty of the Youkai Gakuen. Most monster ancestral homes are in protected areas, but a few are actually in other dimensions, like the Youkai Gakuen. Those that know how to do so, can enter a dimension, like the schools at a specific point in that dimension. Some like Akasha can actually forge a connection to any point in another dimensions, but at a severe and great cost in power. However she can also enter normally into a dimension, just like the bus driver does. But only at prescribed points can this be done easily and with little cost in energy.


	17. Chapter 17:Spring Break Part Five

**Authors Note: This chapter ends the spring break. Beginning in chapter 18, we start a new school year with new problems and challenges to be faced. This spring break turned out to be a lot longer than I originally anticipated. I hope that it was an enjoyable time for my readers. **

**I know that I only had a couple of fights going on, but I promise that there will be more action coming in the future. Coming up, you have of course more combat, but also there will be political intrigue that occurs. Please read and review to let me know how you see this story progressing as I move through the next few chapters. Also you may see some notices about updates to chapter 16. I was trying something, but alas this system kept stripping out the superscript tag. So I will have to stick to (number) to denote footnotes.**

**Lastly, I will be taking a bit more time to develop my plot, so there will be a delay between this chapter and the next. Any questions, and, or thoughts you may have, feel free to PM me about them. You never know, your question may just grow into something profound. I look for inspiration all around me. So I want to thank all of you that have placed my story on your favorite's list and followed as well as those that have just read. It keeps me going to know you are enjoying the story.**

**Chapter 17**

Spring Break Part Five

(A Little Time at Home)

**-Tokyo, Ageha's Residence-**

Kurumu stepped off the bus, in front of the large Hotel in downtown Tokyo. It seemed that the whole day had been a blur. After the incident at the large Shinto shrine that morning, she had watched as everyone headed off in different directions. Mizore had taken one bus that would drop her off close enough that she would be able to make it to the Yuki-onna village by nightfall. Yukari and Ruby took another bus to the Sendo's home, Keiko and Akasha had gone back to the school under the vampire's strange magic, and the rest went to the Aono's. She had thought for a moment of going with them, but the pain of seeing Tsukune on Moka's arm was just too much.

So here she was back in Tokyo, walking through the front doors of the hotel, where the staff quietly escorted her to the private elevators. In a few moments, she was stepping out onto the top floor, and walking into the arms of her mother, Ageha, who had been waiting patiently for her daughter to arrive.

Kurono Ageha wrapped her arms around the young succubus. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she felt the tenseness of Kurumu's body. Putting a finger under Kurumu's chin, Ageha asked, "What is wrong, my little bird?"

Desperately holding back her tears, Kurumu said to her mother: "I have lost. Moka has his heart and it is just a matter of time before they are mated."

Cupping Kurumu's face in her hands, Ageha gently kisses her daughter on the top of her head. "I know it feels like it's the end of the world, my little bird, but you still have time. Until they are mated, you still have time to try and change his heart. After all, you are succubus; you can bend any man's heart to your will. All you have to do is use your natural born abilities."

Sniffing a little, as a few tears rolled down the side of her face, she said "I... I could never do that. If he doesn't come to me freely... No, I could never do that to him. I... I love him too much to do that. And he has taught me that if it is not given freely, then it is not love. Can't you see that, mother?"

"What I see is my daughter broken hearted, so much so that it could threaten her life," Ageha said as she gently ran her hand across Kurumu's hair. "So the only thing left is, as much as it pains me, you are going to have to go to them, and make them see that this vampire is going to have to share. You will have to become his mistress. It's not completely unheard of amongst the vampires to have a mistress here and there."

Ageha paused again, before she continued. "And I have seen how those two were in the last parents day. If he has confessed his love for her, well, she won't give him up without a very big fight. But, Tsukune, he seems to be a bit on the sensitive side. I am sure if he knows how much pain you're in, he could be persuaded to do something about it."

While the tears flowed from her eyes, Kurumu looked at her mother and said, "How could you even think that I would do that to him? I might as well go ahead and charm him. No, Momma, I won't do that to him. I could never treat someone I love like that. I haven't lost all hope, but it's hard not to."

Ageha held her daughter close, wondering just how she was going to help her. It just didn't seem like there was any good solution. No scheme that wouldn't bring pain and misery to everyone, especially her dear Kurumu.

**-Yuki-onna village, Shirayuki Tsurara's home-**

As Mizore stepped off the bus, the sun hung low on the horizon, and the brisk mountain air swirled around her. Taking that first step, Mizore began the long trek from this edge of human civilization to her home up in the mountains, far away from the prying eyes of man.

Hour after hour she walked through the snow, her eyes lit up with delight as she reveled in the ice cold wind. Finally, after several hours, the end of her journey was in sight, as she saw the lights of the village in front of her. Breaking into a full run, she ran down the slope into the village, and over to her home. Taking a deep breath and looking up into the pale moon, Mizore stood outside her home with one hand resting on the door. With a sigh she pulled open the door as she walked inside. Looking up, Tsurara saw her daughter walk inside. "Mizore, come sit beside me," Tsurara said, waving her hand at the large pillow by her side.

Smiling, the young snow maiden lay down on the pillow with her head in her mother's lap. "What am I going to do? That vampire has Tsukune wrapped around her little finger," Mizore said.

Lightly brushing her daughters hair, Tsurara replied, "You remember that field of Shirayuki flowers? Why don't you invite him to go on a walk with you, after you invite your friends to spend some time in our village? Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Mizore nodded her head in agreement. Mizore squeezed her mothers hand, then said, "But he won't be alone. She will be there." With the sound of the wind howling outside, Mizore snuggled up closer to her mother. After turning over a couple of times, Mizore mumbles something too soft to be heard before drifting off to sleep. Tsurara with a concerned smile, picked up the young snow maiden and placed her in bed, before she went to bed herself.

Mizore woke up the next morning, a light cool breeze flowing across her skin as she pulled herself up off the tatami mat, and threw off the covers in the process. Walking from the cozy confines of the bedroom, Mizore saw her mother standing by the front door. "Okaa-san, were you serious about what you said last night?" Mizore asked, as she walked over to her mother.

"Oh, I was very serious, Mizore-chan. After all, if he should take you in the middle of the field, it wouldn't be like that _vampire _could accuse you of kidnapping him." Tsurara said, with a mischievous smile on her lips. One could almost hear the disdain in her voice when she said vampire.

Mizore stood looking out a nearby window as she let the words mill around in her head. Then turning back to her mother she said, "If I get the chance, I will need some time. Can you give me that time, Okaa-san?"

Tsurara beamed with pride at her daughter. Finally she was acting like a true Yuki-onna. "Yes, I can give you the time you need," Tsurara said. "I may even have a small elixir from the flowers ready for your time with the boy," she continued with a devious glint in her eye.

**-Kyoto, Sendo Residence-**

Ruby and Yukari stood in front of a rather quaint house sitting on the edges of Kyoto. Off to one side was the trappings of civilization, small houses, quaint shops, and cars going to and fro. Off to the other side was a stand of trees with a very small shrine nestled amidst the trees and grass.

With a bit of nervousness, for having brought a friend home from school, Yukari gently opened the front door with the key her parents had given her before she went off to school. As the two young witches crossed the threshold they could feel a bit of magic, and heard the sound of chimes ringing lightly throughout the house.

Sendo Fujiko walked down the stairs after she heard the chimes. "Yukari, would you care to introduce your friend?" Fujiko said.

Yukari took off her witches hat and bowed to her mother. "Mother, this is Toujou Ruby-sensei," the young witch said.

With a polite bow, Fujiko said, "Welcome to our house Toujou-san. I hope our daughter has not been too much trouble for you."

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, she fought well this morning," Ruby beamed with pride, as she continued speaking. "She is an excellent summoner under pressure."

With a look of concern in her eyes, Fujiko said, "Fought well? What do you mean she fought well?"

Pulling her wand out, Yukari summoned up ten razor sharp tarot cards, landing them next to her mother, then said, "I stuck those in that a monstrel's face this morning, when they attacked a shrine."

Raising her voice, not quite to a shout, Fujiko demanded an answer. "And just what was my daughter doing fighting ayashi hybrids at a shrine this morning, Toujou-san?"

Ruby carefully smoothed out her skirt as she looked Fujiko in the eye, then spoke with conviction and passion in her voice. "We were part of a group from school that learned that an organization called Fairy Tale planned an attack on a local Shinto shrine. And we were the closest to the shrine. There were eleven of us, split into three groups. We did what had to be done. I am proud of your daughter. She and the others protected the humans and prevented a tragedy from occurring." Ruby leaned in and finished speaking, "And you should be proud of her as well."

Fujiko was taken back and a bit astonished at the words being spoken. She sat in silence for a moment, then responded, "You are right Toujou-san. I should be proud of her. That doesn't mean I have to like that she was in danger though. I expect you will train her well to defend herself at all times. If I lose my little girl, it better not be because you failed her. Do we understand each other?" she said with a deep menacing tone.

Ruby nodded yes, and thought, this is one scary witch.

And as if someone had flipped a switch, Fujiko went back to this cheerful smiling mother, and yet Ruby continued to keep a watchful eye.

Over the course of the remaining week, Ruby and Yukari studied magical spells and conversed at length about several topics of magical attacks and defense with Fujiko, and then later with Tamanori, Yukari's father. Each morning, the pair would wake up to the smell of a home cooked meal before they started on their training. Every evening Fujiko and Tamanori would work with both witches on incantations.

When it came time to head back to school, Yukari's parents, with tears in their eyes, put the pair on the bus back to the school, after they handed each of them a small book with the spells that they had been working on all week long.

**-Kyoto, Aono Residence-**

It was the morning after the fight at the Higashi Honganji Shinto Shrine when Tsukune stumbled his way downstairs, the smell of bacon drawing him towards the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs, he managed to somehow keep from stepping on any of the girls that were laying on the futons scattered across the floor. Still in a bit of a haze, the young man finally stumbled into the kitchen, where Aono Kasumi was laying out a breakfast of steamed rice, grilled tilapia and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). Tsukune, crossing his legs as he sat down at the table, began to notice that both Moka and Akasha were sitting across from him.

As he took the second bite of his breakfast, he noticed that both, no, make that all three women in the kitchen, were watching him. "Ah... Hello Akasha-san," Tsukune said after swallowing. "Why are you all staring at me? Is something wrong?" he asked, as a small chill went down his spine at being so thoroughly examined by the three women.

Moka moved quietly over to Tsukune's side. As she placed her hand on his thigh, her fingers gently squeezing, she said, "I... I was, well we were talking about you last night."

From inside the Rosario, Ura Moka shouted at Omote, "Will you just get on with it. Show some backbone for kami's sake. Damn if you won't do it then let me."

Moka cringed just a touch as Ura Moka shouted at her. Bowing her head just a bit, she quietly spoke. "Tsukune, I know you love me, and all that."

Tsukune feeling her hand on his thigh, began to turn beet red as he blushed. Narrowly avoiding choking on his food, he coughed a bit before he spoke. "Moka-san, if you're asking me what I think you're asking me... the answer is... yes. But I think we need to wait until we are out of school."

"That is the sensible thing to do Tsukune, as long as events don't demand an early announcement" said Akasha, with a smile on her face.

"Oh dear, you two haven't?" Kasumi gasped.

Akasha chuckled, "That wasn't what I was thinking about. It was, sadly, politics that might force the issue." Akasha paused for a moment before she continued. "I happen to have certain responsibilities that may spill over onto Moka. If that happens, an early announcement would be best. It would be far better for them to be engaged, than for her to be considered still available." Turning towards Tsukune, Akasha asked, "Well young man, do you intend to be my daughter's mate?"

Looking into Akasha's eyes, Tsukune replied, "I do indeed. I have thought about this a lot over the last couple of weeks, and I have no intention of losing her." Turning towards Moka, Tsukune takes a deep breath and asks, "Moka, will you be my mate, now and forever?"

"Yes," Moka replied, as she suddenly leaned in, and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck, kissing him.

"Yes... Is that all you have to say is yes?" Ura shouted to Omote.

Moka winced at the voice in her head, and squeezed Tsukune tighter.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Kyouko and Kokoa sputtered as they tried to make coherent sounds. Kokoa glared at Tsukune as her hand twitched, and Kyouko sat down on the floor close to the table, with her mouth hung wide open. A couple of minutes later Reiji walked into the kitchen. A look of puzzlement on his face, he asked, "Hey, what is going on?"

Tsukune, still blushing and smiling, said, "It's official now; I have proposed to Moka-san, and she has said yes."

"Whoa man, that's like, a really big step. Are you two sure about this?" Reiji asked.

Both Tsukune and Moka nodded yes, as Moka held on tightly to Tsukune. Meanwhile, Kokoa still glared at her sister.

"Just wait till Father hears about this. I don't want to be you, Tsukune," Kokoa said while still glaring that the pair.

Akasha smiled as she spoke. "Like I said, politics."

Slowly the conversation wound down, and everyone finally finished breakfast. With a brief retelling of the morning's events, Koji joined the family for breakfast before heading off to work. The rest of the day was spent with a lot of good-natured teasing by Reiji, Kokoa, and Kyouko of the happy couple, while Tsukune and Moka continued to blush from all the attention.

Over the rest of the week, Tsukune and the others walked around the neighborhood. The three vampires and the sealed ghoul, Kyouko, divided their time between seeing the sights and detecting the youkai energy of the local ayashi. At the end of the week, Tsukune, the girls, and even Reiji were all surprised by the number of ayashi living peacefully amidst the humans.

Exiting the mall, Tsukune walked down the street with Reiji. Glancing over at his friend, Tsukune could sense how tense he was by the stiffness in his gait.

"Reiji-san, are you worried about tomorrow?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, yeah, I am. Wouldn't you be?" Reiji replied.

Tsukune paused for a moment then spoke. "I am not going to say that it won't be dangerous, but you won't be alone. I know they aren't human, but you can count on all of us to look out for you."

"I suppose. Still it is going to be very scary." Reiji said with a forced laugh.

Tsukune couldn't help but start laughing, but finally he slowed down. "That's so much like what the bus driver said to me that first day. I am sorry, I don't mean to be light about it, but it was funny."

Reiji scowled a little bit, then began to laugh himself. "I guess what they say is true. Laughter is the best medicine."

Tsukune smiled at his friend, but deep down inside he also worried for him. He thought back to all that he went through in his first year at the school. That creepy bus driver was right, but in the end it had been worth it.

In silence, the two walked back to the house, each lost in their own thoughts for awhile. As they reached the house, Tsukune looked up at the light blue sky. "I am going to miss that color," he said as he pulled the door open.


	18. Chapter 18: First Day Jitters

**Authors Note: We have finally arrived at the start of the second school year. As can be seen from the opening of this chapter, the school is undergoing some changes. Also this chapter is very short. I am running into a bit of a writers block and while I wanted to write about 5000 to 6000 words, I am not going to be anywhere near that. So I am writing what I am sure of and I will continue to try and work through this block. As you review consider what has been written and possibly throw out a suggestion or two. So while I continue to contemplate and work my way through the block here is a little bit to let you know I am still here and writing the story.**

**Chapter 18**

First Day Jitters

**-Youkai Academy Dorms-**

The loud droning of the alarm clock slowly filtered into Reiji's brain, as he pried open one eye. What had he and his sister gotten him into, he asked himself, while reaching over to shut up that awful racket. Dropping one foot onto the floor, his mind drifted back to the events of the spring break. It had been such a simple thing really. He just wanted to catch up with about the only friend he had in middle school. And yet that simple thing had pulled him into a world of monsters, and now he was going to spend the next two years living with them. Sighing, Reiji stood up and made his way to the dorm baths to get ready for his first day at school.

Stepping out into the hallway, He noticed how it seemed so normal at first. Oh there were some slip-ups by the other students, but they were minor and easily overlooked. It took him just twenty minutes before he was back in his room, and getting dressed. He wondered what Tsukune must have thought that first day here. Thinking about his old friend, Reiji began to relax and sat down at the small desk in the room. He reached over and opened up a small diary, turning to April the Seventh, 2008, but staring at the page he couldn't think of what to write. A few minutes later, he closed the small book, placing it in his coat pocket and headed out of the dorm and over to the school.

* * *

Walking out of the girls dorm, Kyouko waited a little bit before she began to make her way towards the school. While she walked along, she would occasionally look down at the intricate chain on her right wrist and remember just how much she had changed. Taking a couple more steps, Kyouko looked up just as she collided with Reiji, knocking the poor boy down. Blushing, Kyouko, held her hand out for Reiji.

"Reiji are you ready for this?" Kyouko asked as she pulled Reiji to his feet.

Grinning back at Kyouko, Reiji said, "I better be."

The two of them walked on to school, laughing at Reiji's lighthearted joke.

**-Youkai Academy School Courtyard-**

Mikogami Tenmei, Headmaster of Youkai Gakuen, the youkai academy, walked out of his office, down the halls of the school, and out to the stage setup in the main courtyard. Mikogami glanced upward at the red sky of the great barrier then climbed the steps of the stage. He knew that what he was going to do today was a gamble, but if he was going to see the days when ayashi and humanity coexisted it was gambles like this that he would have to take. As he walked out to the front of the stage, the Headmaster looked out across the sea of this years faces. Clearing his throat he began his announcement: "As I look out across this years faculty and student body, I want to remind everyone of the purpose of this institution. We are here to learn how to coexist. As some of you, but not all, know we have had humans as students," Mikogami paused to let his words sink in before he continued. "I would be remiss if I failed to admit that my first choice failed to live up to my expectations. Thankfully, Aono Tsukune, my second choice has lived up to and beyond my expectations. His stay here was fraught with danger, but he persevered even to the point of accepting with great grace the changes that this place wrought upon him. While he is no longer physically human, he still holds those human emotions that won him so many steadfast friends."

Mikogami again paused before he motioned for Inoue Keiko to stand and take a position a couple of feet to his right, then continued his speech: "This year over the spring break, a group of our students rescued this young human from an attempted rape by a monstrel. She and her brother later joined these young ayashi, as they all together foiled an attack on a shrine in Kyoto." Several gasps and other mumblings could be heard flowing across the assembled students, and even on or two of the faculty. "After listening to a very impassioned human, and wishing to further expand my program in coexistence, I have allowed Inoue Reiji, Keiko's brother, to attend here at our school. Also last year, at our annual festival, Aono Kyouko was able to enter our institution, because a disgruntled employee wished to cause problems for Aono Tsukune, and Akashiya Moka. At the time I chose to have the young girl transformed through the use of ayashi blood and magic. However, at this time, I have decided that unless a human can give me compelling enough reasons I will cease to convert any humans attending this school. I now wish the following to come and stand on the stage to the right of Inoue Keiko. Bloodriver Akasha, Toujou Ruby, Aono Tsukune, Aono Kyouko, Akashiya Moka, Akashiya Kokoa, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Sendo Yukari, and Inoue Reiji."

Once all those called were on stage, Mikogami once again continued his speech: "I wish to commend the faculty and students on stage for their brave actions in defense of the humans and the ideals that this institution is founded on. Now that I have a human on staff, and one attending, I wish to make clear that they are to be accepted here, and from this day forward any humans found inside the great barrier without permission are to be detained, and brought unharmed to the offices. I now declare the two thousand eight, two thousand nine school year to have commenced."

It took close to two hours before the courtyard could be cleared. Between the students and the faculty that came by the stage, all those that the Headmaster had brought up on stage were now well known to all the members of the school. Once the students and faculty had dispersed, all the students headed out to their home rooms. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu,Mizore and Yukari went one direction, Kokoa and Reiji headed off in another, and Kyouko found herself being escorted by the lecherous wolf Ginei in third direction. Ruby and Keiko walked back over to the administration offices, and with the crowds finally down to a few stragglers, Akasha just sat in silence for a few minutes before she also walked off the stage and towards the phys ed room.

**-Youkai Academy School Building-**

Reiji had wondered why he was in the same homeroom as Kokoa, instead of with the other second years, but he thought it must be a simple error that would be cleared up soon enough. Sitting in the homeroom, his mind wrapped in thought, Reiji was about to find out he was wrong. That he was now considered another first year. Reiji jumped just a bit as a paper was handed to him. Reading, his hopes for a short two years came crashing down. He, Inoue Reiji was hereby informed that he was to attend the school for a full three years, the paper informed him. A smile though appeared on his face as the second page listed three years of science classes. Well at least he would be well prepared when he left school.

* * *

Walking off the stage, as the area began to clear, Mizore faded into the shadows, as she watched the others head towards the homeroom. At the last second Mizore saw Moka take Tsukune's hand in hers, as the couple walked into the classroom. Even though she had tried to accept it, Mizore just wasn't ready to watch those two together, at least not today. Stepping out of the hall, and into the fresh air, Mizore paused and cleared her head. Pushing her youkai energy down, Mizore fell back into comfort of all her mother's lessons, and with barely a ripple on the consciousness of the other students, she slipped into the back of the school library from an old unused entrance from the schoolyard.

Mizore welcomed the quiet of the schools library, while she silently moved from one shelf of books to another shelf of dusty old tomes. She wasn't sure what it was she was looking for, hell she wasn't even sure why she was looking, but she moved from one row to the next, taking a few minutes to skim a dusty tome here and a modern book there. Nearly three hours later Mizore was rewarded in her search.

As dusty old tomes go, this one didn't appear to be of much value. Still she felt a sense of anticipation as she opened it to the first page. Vampyre a Topical History, in old and fading text, was written across the top. Mizore occasionally would glance around while she slowly made here way through the rather thick tome. Most of what she read she found to be of little direct use, but interesting nevertheless. Still it wasn't a total loss. Vampires of old it said would often drink from ayashi instead of humans in order to gain new powers. Three families were famous for this, of which Shinso was the most famous. While it is almost unheard of these days, there was one documented case in the last century. As a smile began to form on her lips, Mizore, took down a few small notes, and carefully placed the book back on the shelf, before walking silently back out the back of the library.

* * *

Sitting in the homeroom class, Tsukune glanced over at Moka, blushing as he did. Then he looked over at Kurumu, and seeing the pained expression pass momentarily across her face, he felt a wave of sadness pass through him. _This was going to be a very long and grueling year at school,_ he thought to himself. For the next hour he did his best to concentrate on what Nekonome-sensei had to say, but it wasn't easy, seeing as how he was sitting between two of the most beautiful young women on campus. And as the end of the hour approached one last thought managed to intrude upon his consciousness. _Where was Mizore,_ he asked himself?

With the ringing of the bell, Tsukune picked up his books, and waited by the door, for Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari to join him out in the hall. When the two young women, and one even younger girl, joined him in the hall, Tsukune asked the others, "Hey, do any of you know where Mizore ran off to? You don't think she forgot about training with Akasha today, do you?"

The girls looked at each other then at Tsukune. First Moka, then Kurumu and Yukari turned to head outside. Looking over her shoulder, Moka said "Your right. Lets go find her." And with that, Moka and the rest began to head out to find Mizore.

* * *

Mizore glided through the school grounds, fully alert to those around her at first, but slowly she began to turn her focus inward as she thought about the book she had read. By the time she reached the first graveyard her focus was so lost that she failed to notice that she was being followed. They probably would have managed to catch her unaware, but one of the four students stepped on a dry branch, the slight cracking of the wood sounded like a whole tree breaking in everyone's ears. Mizore whirled around in time to see that she was almost surrounded by four members of the old public safety committee. The students standing in the black uniforms of the PSC, seeing that they had been spotted lurched forward at the young girl.

Mizore screamed at the top of her lungs as she took off running. Looking over her shoulder she could see that they were nipping at her heals, with looks of anger and hate on their faces. She dodged to the left, then back to the right as she attempted to turn back to the school, but by now they had spread out to cut off her escape back to the safety of the buildings. Running she drew upon her youkai energy, creating two ice puppets to send at the trolls, while she lengthened her stride.

"Oh no you don't," yelled one of the old PSC members, his fist smashing into the ice puppet as he began to transform into troll.

Mizore could hear his uniform ripping as his flesh bulged out through the strained cloth. Making another turn towards the school, she froze a patch of the ground between her and the others, and called deep down upon her reserves for another burst of speed, while ice claws formed on her hands. Taking a few more running steps she threw ice kunai at her attackers, and once again began to run, to run for her life as she saw that all four were now trolls, as they had all transformed.

* * *

Tsukune, and the girls exited the school building, only to feel the sudden rise in Youkai out towards the old graveyards. Feeling this the group broke out into a run as they zeroed in on the sudden burst of youkai energy. Moka, while running, pulled her Rosario from its chain, releasing Ura from the prison of the Rosario, while Omote was banished back inside and away from the world. Kurumu jumped up into the air, her sprouting wings catching the air with a powerful down stroke. Tsukune also pulled his Rosario off of its chain, as he channeled his energy into his legs and grabbing Yukari, matched Moka stride for stride. Yukari yelled, at the sudden hoisting of her body into Tsukune's grasp.

Running across the grounds,Moka and Tsukune entered the old graveyard, jumping over and dodging around the numerous headstones. Looking out across the graveyard, they could see that ahead of them were four trolls attempting to encircle Mizore, while trying to not lose their footing on the ice, the young snow maiden kept laying down. Setting Yukari down, Tsukune broke off to the left, while Moka went to the right. Yukari, having regained her equilibrium, pulled her wand out, and proceeded to summon large golden washtubs above the heads of the trolls. Kurumu flying just above the tops of the trees, circled back and pulling her wings in dove down from above.

As he glanced back for a second the troll lunged forward, his lips curved into a scowl on his brutish face. _This bitch and all her friends were going to pay, yes they were going to pay, _he thought, as his fist slammed into the face of the delicate Yuki-onna. Overhead, Kurumu, her claws extended, slammed into the Troll, drawing two sets of large gashes down the back of the thuggish PSC member. As Kurumu slammed into the troll, he rolled from the force of the impact. Rising up, the troll spun around, his right fist drawn back. Mizore doubled over in pain tried desperately to catch her breath, and Kurumu pulled in her wings, as she began to circle the troll in an attempt to get between the troll and Mizore.

"You think I am going to let trash like you get away with disrespecting us", the Troll roared, and charged at Kurumu. Slamming into Kurumu, he drove her to the ground. "This is for Kuyou(1)," he yelled, slamming his fist into the succubus's gut.

* * *

1) Kuyou, the head of the Public Safety Commission or PSC in the two thousand seven, two thousand eight school year, was defeated by Aono Tsukune, when the young human was injected with Akashiya Moka's blood. This was the beginning of the removal of the PSC as a sanctioned organization on the Youkai campus. By the time that Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, and the rest of the Newspaper Club defeated Anti-Thesis, Mikogami, the Headmaster of the school, had decided to disband the group entirely. Thus remnants of the old PSC that are still around hold a bit of a grudge.


End file.
